


Magnolia

by eradica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Hunay, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Kidge, Platonic Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Writer Keith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eradica/pseuds/eradica
Summary: [Reescrito/Editado] Katie Holt ha estado enamorada de su vecino y amigo de la infancia, Lance, desde que tiene memoria sin ser (aparentemente) correspondida. Sin embargo, cuando la amistad entre ellos dos empieza a sacudirse, Katie conoce a un chico con aspiraciones a ser escritor llamado Keith, quien le abre los ojos a un mundo que ella desconocía, y la ayudará a enfrentarse a sus miedos, y todo gracias al «poder de la amistad».





	1. Inicio de clases, inicio de una etapa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NutriaIshida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutriaIshida/gifts).



La reflexión que se mostraba en el espejo situado junto al armario mostraba un cutis libre de manchas desagradables, y Katie suspiró de alivio.

Una semana antes del comienzo de las clases —sus primeros días de preparatoria— debido a que algún diosecillo de la desgracia decidió fijar sus ojos en ella, contrajo varicela, ¡Varicela! ¡A su edad! Ya no era una niña de 10 años (Acababa de cumplir los quince), así que... ¡¿Por qué?!

La mirada de Katie bajó hacia un frasco de polvo y movió la mano en dirección a él, pero antes que sus dedos entraran en contacto con el material, empleó la otra mano para detener el impulso que Satanás había metido en su cabeza. ¡No, y no! ¡No caería en la clásica de «maquíllate para lucir bonita»!

«Pero...» se interrumpió de pronto en pensamientos «¿Y si, a causa de las gafas, no puedo ver las manchas...?» Abrió los ojos, aterrorizada con la simple idea «¡¿Y si estoy horrible?!»

En un acto super dramático, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y revolvió los cabellos.

—Oye, Pidg---

—¡Gyah! —Katie retrocedió un paso, y puso las manos a la defensiva como si estuviera en alguna película sobre karate, pero al enfocar la vista vio que se trataba de Matt, quien lucía tan perplejo como ella misma. Tras emitir un suspiro, relajó los hombros y bajó las manos—. Ah, eres tú, Matt. ¿No puedes golpear antes de entrar?

—Eso fue lo que hice, pero por alguna extraña razón acabé encontrándote como si estuvieras audicionando para ser Jade, la sobrina de Jackie Chan —Matt dejó de asomar la cabeza tras la puerta, e ingresó a la habitación—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lista para tu primer día en la escuela?

Katie tragó saliva y observó hacia un lado y otro, convertida en un manojo de nervios.

—Matt... Uh —se acercó despacio—, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó señalando su propio rostro.

Su hermano enarcó una ceja sin ser capaz de comprender a dónde ella quería llegar.

—¿...Ajá?

Katie intentó que él comprendiera a qué se refería utilizando señales y gestos varios con las manos, pero él no fue capaz de entender ese extraño conjunto de símbolos y sílabas procedentes de alguna galaxia muy, muy lejana.

Tras darse por vencida, Katie dejó caer los brazos.

—Mi cara —dijo sin muchos ánimos—. ¿Cómo está mi cara?

Matt pestañeó con cierta perplejidad, y se acercó un poco con la mano en la barbilla. Luego, tras unos segundos de pausa, su expresión cambió a una horrorizada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

La expresión de horror se vio reflejada en la de Katie.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Es... Horrible! ¡Horrible! —Matt se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si lo que estuviera observando no pudiera ser descrito en términos de horror—. Ah, no. Espera —recuperó la calma en su semblante—. Tu cara siempre ha sido así.

Katie infló las mejillas, y cubrió a su hermano con golpes mientras éste reía con diversión.

—¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó ella, enfadada—. ¿No tengo nada?

—¡Ah! Así que era eso —él volvió a examinarla—. Hmm... No. No tienes nada.

—¿De verdad?

—Absolutamente —Matt colocó las manos en la cintura e infló el pecho—. ¡Y que me parta un rayo si lo que digo es mentira!

Katie retornó al espejo y se examinó una vez más.

Era cierto que no tenía manchas desagradables en el rostro, así que estaba bien...

Bien.

—Entre otras cosas —Matt volvió a acercarse, y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su hermana—, estaba pensando que, al ser tu primer día, podría acercarte a la escuela.

Katie giró el rostro lo suficiente para ver a Matt.

—¿Eh?

—Ya no eres una niña pequeña. ¡Estás en preparatoria! Pero aun así sé que no debe ser tan fácil enfrentarse a una situación como ésa —Matt la soltó y se sentó al borde de la cama—. Yo mismo me la pasé todo el día en el baño, vomitando, así que no es como si pudiera olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Por eso me gustaría acompañarte... Hasta la puerta, al menos. Los dioses saben cuánto habría querido yo tener a alguien que me hiciera compañía ese día. Así que, ¿Qué opinas? —extrajo unas llaves de auto del bolsillo, y las sacudió frente a los ojos de la chica—. ¿Estás lista para una aventura?

Katie lo pensó por unos momentos, hasta que una sonrisa ladina se mostró en su expresión.

—Solo si yo me encargo de la música.

Matt suspiró con exasperación.

—De acuerdo. Estoy dispuesto a oír tus chillidos de cerdo favoritos por esta buena causa.

Katie brincó con un pie para demostrar su felicidad.

—¡Yay~!

Matt suspiró con dramatismo.

—Las cosas que uno hace por amor.

* * *

 

Cuando Katie bajó del vehículo, y cerró la portezuela tras ella, se puso en puntillas y exhaló hondo; Matt bajó la ventanilla para dirigirle unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

—Oye, Pidge —Matt sonrió con suavidad, y Katie giró para verlo—. Ánimos, ¿Si? —elevó los pulgares para brindarle confianza y ánimos.

—¡Si!

—Si no vomitas, tendremos una partida de Uno esta noche.

La emoción se hizo presente en los rasgos de Katie.

—¿Con Pepsi y mucha, **mucha** comida chatarra?

La sonrisa de Matt se volvió ladina.

—Toda la que quieras.

—¡Trato hecho!

Antes de acelerar el coche, Matt volvió a subir la ventanilla, y Katie lo observó marcharse con las manos aferradas a las correas de la mochila, más animada de lo que jamás había estado. Caminó despacio hacia atrás, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria del coche de su hermano mayor, hasta que su espalda dio con alguien y estuvo a nada de caer al suelo; por fortuna, un brazo la sostuvo antes de tocar el suelo.

—¡Woah——! ¡G-Gracias!

Katie elevó la mirada justo a tiempo para encontrarse con un semblante serio donde unos ojos oscuros en conjunto con un ceño fruncido cobraban protagonismo. Katie lo reconoció casi al instante: Keith, una especie de delincuente juvenil (O eso fue lo que Lance mencionó una vez).

—Fíjate por donde caminas —enunció él con gravedad.

—...Lo lamento —musitó Katie, y apartó el brazo que estaba sujeto al agarre.

Él le dedicó una mirada fría antes de cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera roja que llevaba puesta, y avanzó hacia el interior del edificio sin decir una sola palabra más. Mientras él se alejaba, no pudo dejar de notar la tensión en el ambiente. Incluso varios estudiantes detuvieron los pasos para ver al misterioso chico, y murmurar a espaldas de él, pero Pidge solo tenía un pensamiento en mente:

«Apenas empiezo, y el delincuente de la escuela ya me odia. Genial»

Pensando que, quizás, Matt la había contagiado con su mala suerte divina, giró el cuerpo y empezó a caminar despacio y sin muchas ganas hacia el edificio que sería su «prisión» por los siguientes tres años. Suspiró con pesadez en un intento para liberar tensiones acumuladas, y rogó desde lo más profundo de sí que las cosas cambiaran a partir de entonces.

Cuando se encontraba en su vieja escuela, había sido el objeto de burla de muchos de sus compañeros, quienes jalaban su cabello, llenaban su casillero de cosas desagradables, robaban su postre y rompían sus cuadernos. Si no fuese gracias al apoyo de Matt, y sus dos mejores amigos, Hunk y Lance, no habría sido capaz de soportarlo. 

«Pero entonces todos éramos niños» pensó «Tal vez esas cosas ya no sean un problema. Se supone que nos vamos acercando a la adultez poco a poco...»

Incluso así, no podía negar que se hallaba consumida por los nervios.

Había pasado toda la primera semana de clases en cama, lo cual quería decir que era probable que todos sus compañeros ya se conocieran y cada uno tuviera su respectivo grupo, y la dejaran excluida a ella por ser una completa desconocida.

«Concéntrate, Pidge, ¡Concéntrate!» trató de animarse a sí misma «No puede ser tan malo...»

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y caminó con la frente en alto.

—¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidge...!

Antes que fuese capaz de dar un paso hacia el frente, algo similar a un oso gigantesco se arrojó sobre ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que la dejó sin aire. Katie notó que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo mientras Hunk se dedicaba a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estaba tan, **tan** preocupado por ti como no tienes idea! —de los ojos de su amigo se derramaban cascaditas de lágrimas, y una burbuja de moco sobresalía de una de sus fosas nasales—. Cuando Matt nos contó lo que había sucedido, recé a los dioses para que te sintieras mejor pronto, y y y... ¡Ah, cielos! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé! ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte! Quería ir a visitarte esta tarde si no te aparecías, ¡Pero estás aquí! ¡Aquí! 

—...H-Hunk —lo llamó Katie con la voz forzada y entrecortada—. No respiro...

Los ojos del chico se abrieron ante la súbita realización.

—A-Ah... Lo siento —con cuidado, él la devolvió al suelo, y Katie respiró para recobrar el aire perdido; entonces enderezó la espalda hasta oírse un «crack».

—Yo también me alegro de verte —dijo dándole palmaditas en el antebrazo y, con curiosidad, observó tras él—. ¿Y Lance?

—Él... —iba a decir algo con naturalidad, pero de pronto frunció el ceño y la miró con extrañeza—. ¿No te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme qué cosa?

—Justo ayer él---

Fuera lo que fuese que Hunk iba a decir, no pudo hacerlo ya que fue interrumpido por un coche descapotable que aparcó rápidamente junto a la escuela. Una canción de Chris Brown se oía a todo volumen desde unos altavoces situados hacia atrás. Entonces, Pidge obtuvo su respuesta.

—¡Yahoooo! —Lance se desprendió de unas gafas oscuras y estiró los brazos hacia arriba para relajar los hombros—. Hemos llegado, nena.

Su acompañante, una chica de cabello oscuro y rizado, le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta de su lado. Eso pareció decepcionar a Lance.

—¿Qué no vas a darme un besito, hm? —preguntó él, y estiró los labios listo para recibir uno; la chica decidió apoyar su mochila contra él.

—Te daré uno luego —respondió, y echó una mirada fugaz a Hunk—. Tu amigo te está esperando.

Los labios de Lance se torcieron en una expresión de decepción mientras ella se despedía con la mano y se apresuraba a ir dentro del edificio.

Mientras tanto, Hunk contemplaba con nervios a Katie y a su amigo, intercalando la mirada de uno a otro.

—Uh...

Katie no dijo nada. Avanzó en silencio y a zancadas hacia Lance y el coche, pero su amigo tardó un poco en reaccionar (y reconocerla)

—¿Eh? —el muchacho arqueó las cejas y, poco a poco, su rostro fue iluminándose—. ¡Eh! ¡Pero si es Pidge! ¡Hey~! ¿Qué ta---?

—Es un... —Katie apoyó las manos sobre el borde—. ¡Es un BMW serie 6 Cabrio! —exclamó con los ojos brillantes como un par de estrellas.

La sonrisa de Lance demostró lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo (Y su coche).

—Veo que tienes buena vista —comentó, y dio unos golpecitos al volante—. Es un Hamann.

Katie apenas lo escuchó. No dudaba en recorrer con el tacto cada parte del automóvil, y de admirarlo como si fuese el mayor tesoro de la humanidad.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Faros LED?

—¡Y de la mejor calidad! —Lance bajó del coche en un salto ágil, y dio unos golpecitos a uno de los faros—. Reponerlos fue un golpe directo al bolsillo, pero ha valido la pena por completo.

—¡Y las llantas utilizan gomas Dunlop!

—Lucen bien, ¿Eh? —Lance dio algunas pataditas a una de ellas—. Son muy resistentes, y casi puedes sentir que vuelas mientras corres.

Katie pasó los dedos sobre la pintura.

—Recién pintado...

—Quería que fuese azul para que combinara con mis ojos, pero mi papá insistió que fuese negro. Incluso así, sigue siendo una belleza.

—¡¿Asientos para cuatro pasajeros?!

Lance rio, y se acercó un poco.

—Sí. Cuando tienes una familia numerosa como la mía, no puedes... uh, tener algo solo para ti...

Katie contempló el resto del coche sin elaborar más comentarios, y con una emoción casi palpable, hasta que retornó los ojos casi llorosos a Lance.

—¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto!

—¿Verdad que sí~? —la nariz de Lance lucía más larga a causa de la vanidad que derrochaba—. Mi papá me lo compró de segunda mano, ¡Pero es una ganga!

Hunk carraspeó.

—Lamento interrumpir su momento friki, ¿Pero no creen que deberíamos entrar antes que se nos haga tarde? —preguntó, y señaló el edificio con el pulgar—. En especial tú, Lance. Tenemos clases con la señorita Allura a primera hora.

Bastó mencionar ese nombre para que la sonrisa de Lance se borrara al instante.

—No menciones ese nombre delante de mí —musitó él entre dientes.

Katie observó a uno y a otro sin entender.

—¿Pasó algo de lo que no me haya enterado? —preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

—Nah, nada de importancia —dijo Hunk, como si la historia no fuese relevante—. Es solo que Lance se atrevió a ir por ella los últimos días de clase del año anterior, pero ella lo rechazó en el pasillo... ¡Frente a todos!

Por alguna razón, eso no sorprendía a Katie en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ajá?

—Y el primer día de clases de este año, pudimos observar que un sujeto la acercaba hasta el colegio en un coche bastante lujoso que debió haber costado, como mínimo, la mitad de un Estado entero.

—¿Un sujeto? ¿Qué sujeto? —preguntó Katie.

—Ése es el problema —declaró Hunk, y se encogió de hombros—. No lo sabemos. Solo suponemos que debe ser alguien muy importante... No sé, el heredero de alguna compañía o algo. Quizás el hijo de un político influyente.

—Con un cabello muy sedoso —agregó Lance.

Katie observó mejor la expresión que éste traía.

—¿Eso te enoja?

—¡Si al menos supiera qué shampoo utiliza...! Entonces seguro tendría a todas las nenas haciendo fila para aceitar mis perfectos músculos —dijo Lance flexionando el escuálido brazo derecho.

Katie tuvo la imagen muy clara de un Lance semidesnudo, con una larga y brillante melena, acompañado de chicas en traje de baño que masajeaban sus músculos y le ofrecían uvas. Quebró la burbuja imaginaria casi al instante.

—Qué tragedia... —comentó con tono monótono.

Casi al instante, la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¡¿Qué les dije?! —chilló Hunk, quien llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Sabía que esto sucedería!

—¡Menos lloriqueos y más acción, Hunk! —exclamó Lance, y lo empujó para que empezara a caminar—. ¡El último que llegue al salón tendrá que comprar el almuerzo al otro!

—¡Sabes que eso es injusto! ¡Tú eres un nadador y corres más rápido! —se quejó Hunk.

Mientras los dos se alejaban, Katie los contempló con una sonrisa animada y casi nostálgica.

Había extrañado mucho a ese par de mensos.

Por lo menos era seguro de que su amistad continuaría intacta por otro año más... O eso creía.

—¡Esperen! —exclamó, y corrió tras ambos.

 

* * *

 

Katie situó la barbilla sobre la mano, y observó hacia un lugar y hacia el otro.

Por donde quiera que mirase, todos sus compañeros ya tenían un grupo o al menos un compañero junto al cual integrarse y, como era de esperarse, al ser ella la «nueva» nadie tenía interés en acercarse.

Suspiró larga y pesadamente, y apoyó la barbilla sobre el pupitre, con el lápiz entre la nariz y los labios, y una expresión de aburrimiento.

Su primera clase, Historia, era impartida por un anciano bajito cuya voz apenas se hacía oír por encima de todo el barullo que inundaba la clase. El pobre hombre, al parecer, ya se había dado por vencido respecto a imponerse sobre el grupo de adolescentes hiperactivos y, por consiguiente, seguía con la clase como si todos estuvieran atentos a su explicación.

Katie se llevó las manos a los oídos para dejar de oír el griterío, pero al ser ése un movimiento poco efectivo, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al frente. Poco le importó tener que tomar asiento en el suelo, pues a diferencia del resto, ella sí deseaba aprender, y fue gracias a ese entusiasmo que los ojos del maestro se aguaron, conmovidos.

—Disculpa, eres la nueva, ¿No? —una chica rubia con cola de caballo se acercó a ella. 

—Ehm, ¿Sí? 

La chica le tendió una hoja de papel.

—Luego del almuerzo tendremos nuestra clase de Literatura. La profesora me ha pedido que entregara esto a los estudiantes. Ella asegura que esto es importante y contará con puntos para el parcial.

Katie vaciló un poco y tomó la hoja.

Tras echar un rápido vistazo, observó ejercicios acerca de cosas que no le sonaban en lo absoluto.

Como la chica estaba dispuesta a marcharse, Katie estiró el brazo y llamó su atención de nuevo.

—¿D-Disculpa? —agitó la hoja—. ¿Esto es para hoy?

Su compañera asintió.

—Así lo ha dicho —y, tras una pequeña pausa, añadió—: Ha dicho que no tolerará entregas tardías.

—Ya veo... Gracias.

Tras una última mirada, la chica se marchó, y el profesor continuó hablando acerca del avance del Imperio Romano hacia el oriente; Katie, sin embargo, no fue capaz de concentrarse: Tenía una sentencia de muerte justo frente a los ojos.

* * *

Tuvo un par de materias más justo antes del almuerzo, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse como era debido, ya que repasaba una y otra vez los ejercicios de Literatura que la profesora había puesto.

> En la propuesta teoría de Bernstein, ¿Qué es un código restringido? ¿Qué características tiene?

«¿Teoría de...? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?»

> Una relevante propiedad semiótica de las lenguas (y de sus gramáticas) es la recursividad ¿En qué consiste? Ponga algún ejemplo en su explicación.

«Uuuugh, ¡Creo que mi cabeza va a estallar!»

 

> Explique esta afirmación: Los enunciados interactivos como verdaderos o falsos. Ponga algún ejemplo en su explicación.

«No debí abandonar mi cama el día de hoy»

Rendida, apoyó la frente sobre el pupitre sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Suponía que, por primera vez, no sería capaz de entregar un trabajo, y esa idea fue reforzada cuando escuchó la campanilla que indicaba el inicio del almuerzo.

Sin ánimos, guardó todos los elementos en la mochila, y caminó hacia el comedor, donde esperaba encontrarse con Hunk y Lance.

...

Su mente empezó a trabajar con rapidez.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó con las energías renovadas.

Sus amigos iban un par de años por encima de ella, ¡Y de seguro tenían todas las respuestas!

Corrió en el pasillo, con todos los motores recargados... Hasta que recordó que no sabía dónde se hallaba el lugar.

 

* * *

 

Hunk reía.

—...Y entonces, cuando el profesor giró para escribir en la pizarra--- Oh, ¡Hola, Pidge!

Katie jaló una silla y depositó un par de cuadernos, un libro, la cartuchera y la infame hoja de Literatura sobre la mesa.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué cuentan?

—Justo estaba contando a Lance lo que ocurrió con el profesor de aritmética —respondió Hunk, animado y con la cara llena de migajas—. ¿Quieres oírlo?

Katie forzó una sonrisa.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría divertirme un rato con ustedes, chicos, pero ahora mismo estoy en mitad de una emergencia, y... ¡Necesito su ayuda de inmediato!

Ella agitó la hoja frente al rostro de ambos, y Hunk la tomó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es... la tarea de Literatura —Pidge tomó asiento, y permitió que el peso del mundo cayera sobre su espalda—. Me lo dieron a primera hora, pero no puedo hacer ni siquiera la mitad de lo que ahí indican. No sería tan grave si esta... «cosa» no valiera puntos para el parcial.

—Uhh... —Hunk examinó la hoja de arriba a abajo. La volteó, la sacudió, y luego miró a Lance—. Oye, ¿Recuerdas esto que...?

Pero no se esforzó en terminar la pregunta, pues su amigo estaba dirigiendo sonrisas a la chica de cabello rizado de esa mañana, la cual reía por lo bajo un par de mesas más allá. Él la apuntó con los índices, y ella sacudió la cabeza, entre risas, como si dijera «Este chico no tiene remedio»

—¿Lance? ¿Tierra llamando a Lance? —Hunk sacudió una de sus manos frente al rostro de su amigo, y éste salió de su ensueño casi de inmediato.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, chicos —dijo, y se puso de pie al tiempo que colgaba la mochila del hombro—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin decir nada más, Lance abandonó la mesa donde se hallaban sus amigos, y fue a hacer compañía a la desconocida.

La expresión de Hunk se asemejaba la de un cachorro abandonado.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo están juntos? —preguntó Katie, quien hizo girar el bolígrafo entre los dedos con aparente desinterés.

—El viernes, creo —declaró Hunk—. Nunca lo había visto tan colgado por una chica...

—Quizás sea porque es la primera que lo corresponde.

Hunk observó a Katie casi con lástima, pues él era el único que sabía de los sentimientos que ella guardaba respecto a Lance, sentimientos que jamás fueron recíprocos.

—Pidge...

—En todo caso —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esa cosa?

Hunk no lucía muy convencido, pero decidió hacer el intento. Así, juntos hallaron la forma de resolver ese complicado rompecabezas hasta enfrentarse al Final Boss: Un relato de no más de diez líneas.

Cuando la campanilla sonó, indicando el retorno a las aulas, Katie se esforzó en dar los últimos detalles a su obra antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse corriendo al salón de clases, sin notar que, en el apuro, olvidó la hoja con las respuestas.

Un chico que vestía una sudadera roja con capucha tomó el papel, y llamó a Katie, quien no fue capaz de escucharlo.

Él bajó la vista hacia el nombre y año de ella, luego, giró la hoja y halló el relato escrito con prisas.

Tras una pequeña pausa, él dobló el material, lo guardó en el bolsillo, y caminó hacia la dirección opuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está dedicado enteramente a **NutriaIshida**. Gracias por ser la mejor Bae que alguien podría tener ;v;  <3


	2. El plan de Keith

Keith desdobló el papel, y tomó asiento en un sitio donde el sol no lo molestaría.

La terraza se había convertido en su lugar favorito desde que tuvo la oportunidad de robar la llave al conserje durante su primer año; allí él podía escapar hacia la soledad y sumergirse en pensamientos e ideas que asaltaban su propia cabeza. 

La caligrafía de Pidge era desprolija pero comprensible, semejante a los garabatos propios de los científicos locos de las películas, y Keith no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad respecto a ella como persona. 

No sabía mucho respecto a ella a excepción que era amiga de Lance.

Lance... El chico que lo había declarado su rival desde el primer día en el que se conocieron pese a que él mismo no tenía idea alguna acerca de eso.

Con los dedos temblorosos se animó a buscar una cajetilla de cigarrillos entre los bolsillos de la chamarra y, al hallarla, la extrajo y se detuvo a contemplar el contraste de las letras de la marca con el fondo oscuro.

Keith cerró los ojos con fuerza.

«No, no debo...»

Vaciló.

—¿Qué he dicho acerca de fumar?

Keith estuvo a nada de dejar caer la cajetilla.

—¡Shiro!

Elaboró el ademán de erguirse, pero antes que fuese capaz de hacerlo, Shiro tomó asiento a su lado.

—Has vuelto a saltar las clases de Literatura, ¿Cómo es eso? —la voz de Shiro no sonaba como un reproche; la curiosidad se hacía notar por encima de toda emoción.

Keith bajó la vista a la cajetilla y luego la pasó al trabajo de Pidge, no muy seguro respecto a qué excusa emplear esta vez.

—Haggar apesta —masculló—. Tú eres mejor haciendo ese trabajo.

Shiro inhaló algo de aire y contempló la expresión que ofrecía el muchacho. 

Keith, en cambio, elaboró un mohín infantil semejante al que un niño producía cuando se negaban a comprarle su juguete favorito.

Los dedos de Shiro no tardaron en acariciar los oscuros cabellos de su pupilo como lo hacía cada vez que necesitaba que Keith le prestara atención.

—Ya hemos discutido al respecto, Keith —dijo con amabilidad y paciencia, en especial esta última—; no necesitas preocuparte por mí ahora. Los plazos para las inscripciones se hallan cada vez más cerca, así que deberías enfocarte en...

—No participaré —lo cortó Keith.

Shiro arqueó las cejas con una clara consternación.

—¿Disculpa?

Los ojos de Keith lo enfocaron, y Shiro fue capaz de contemplar el fuego en el que ardían esos irises.

—No participaré —repitió Keith—. Esta vez no.

Shiro pestañeó a causa del impacto que le causaron esas palabras, e incluso abrió y cerró la boca varias veces al notarse incapaz de creer semejante afirmación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él cuando fue capaz de emitir sonido—. El manuscrito que has elaborado es increíble, y el jurado no dudará en ofrecerle una gran calificación.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Keith—. Lo he vuelto a revisar, y he sido incapaz de encontrar un sentido a esa... esa... —elaboró gestos con las manos mientras buscaba una palabra exacta que fuese capaz de describir objetivamente dicho manuscrito—. ¡Esa cosa!

Shiro frunció el ceño.

Detestaba que Keith fuese tan autocrítico consigo mismo, pero por mucho que odiara admitirlo, éste tenía cierta razón:  _ Ese _ manuscrito no era capaz de transmitir muchas emociones al lector. Se notaba seca, apresurada, con un final que causaba más frustración que satisfacción.

—Puedo ayudarte a corregirla, verás que...

—¡No quiero que lo hagas!

Keith se irguió con rapidez y apretó los puños.

Todo el cuerpo de Keith temblaba, y en su mirada no solo se reflejaba rabia, también frustración, dolor... y, en especial, decepción.

Decepción consigo mismo y ese horrible bloqueo que le impedía escribir como debería hacerlo.

—Keith, cálma——

—¿Quieres que me calme? ¡No puedo hacerlo! — apretó la cajetilla con un puño, y la lanzó lejos hasta que ésta cayó al otro lado de la valla que rodeaba el edificio—. ¡Esto es lo peor…! Creí que si ganaba…

—¿Que si ganabas? —fue el turno de Shiro de interrumpir—. ¿Qué ibas a hacer si lo hubieras hecho?

Keith vaciló un poco, y fue calmándose hasta dejarse caer en el mismo sitio donde se hallaba sentado antes que Shiro irrumpiera.

—No lo sé —admitió en voz baja—. Supongo que quería que notaran mis esfuerzos.

Shiro no dijo nada a la espera que Keith continuara hablando, pero no halló más que silencio en los próximos momentos. Suspiró, y enfocó la mirada hacia el frente, donde el horizonte se extendía bajo copas de árboles y algún edificio que se asomaba entre ellos.

—Creí que escribías para ti, no para ganar fama, Keith —dijo Shiro con calma—. Cuando escribes para ti, todo lo que haces sale del corazón, y se disfruta mejor. ¿Qué más dá que no estés forrado en elogios, si disfrutas lo que haces? No hay felicidad más grande que la de vaciar tus emociones a través de palabras en relatos jamás imaginados.

Keith dobló las piernas y abrazó las rodillas.

—Esta fama no la quería para mí —admitió en voz baja—, sino para ti.

Shiro quedó mudo, y retornó la vista a Keith.

—¿De qué estás…?

—No importa —Keith buscó el papel que había estado leyendo antes de la llegada de su mentor—. En todo caso, ya hallé a la persona perfecta para representarnos este año —dijo tendiendo el objeto a Shiro—, el único problema es que… bueno, dudo mucho que quiera unirse al club.

Shiro enarcó una ceja, escéptico, pero acabó tomando el papel y leyó con rapidez ante la atenta mirada de su pupilo.

—En ese caso, intentaré convencerla.

Keith sonrió y asintió.

—Por favor.

  
  


Cuando la campana anunció la culminación de las clases, y los pasillos se abarrotaron de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases extracurriculares, Keith decidió comprobar con sus propios ojos que Pidge fuese al club. Al temer que ella estuviera _ acompañada _ , optó por permanecer a una distancia considerable antes de acercarse y recurrir a la capucha-anti-desconocidos para lucir menos sospechoso (Lastimosamente para él, las personas lo veían tres veces más sospechoso de esa forma).

Se acercó al salón en el que ella se encontraba, y fue capaz de divisarla a lo lejos… hablando con Shiro.

No podía oírlos, pero sospechaba el motivo por el que Shiro lucía tan sonriente ante una Pidge que parecía más estupefacta que feliz.

«Por favor, que lo logre...»

Observó que ella titubeó un poco, dijo algo, y se retiró con rapidez.

Fue entonces que Keith abandonó su escondrijo —se había ocultado tras un tacho de basura—, y se acercó con rapidez a Shiro.

—¿Qué dijo? —fue lo primero que preguntó al alcanzarlo.

—Que lo pensaría.

  
  
  


Transcurrieron tres días enteros, pero no hubo señales de Pidge por ningún lado.

Keith se vio a sí mismo desanimado, aunque Shiro no perdía el optimismo.

—Lo mejor es no presionarla y permitir que ella decida por sí misma —dijo Shiro un día, luego de terminar las actividades del club—. Se disfruta más cuando la decisión proviene del corazón, y no cuando la obligación se hace presente.

Pero Keith no lo veía de la misma forma.

—¡Deberías insistir! —dijo, y caminó en círculos—. Pregúntale… No sé. Ella te admira. No podría decirte que no.

Shiro elaboró una sonrisa débil.

—¿Ella me admira?

Keith detuvo los pasos y lo vio.

—¿Has visto cómo te mira? Como si fueses lo más grandioso de todo el universo.

La sonrisa de Shiro se hizo mayor.

—Estoy seguro de que estás exagerando.

Keith no respondió.

Se encontraba un poco decepcionado, y su pesimismo nato le impedía pensar que esa situación tendría un final feliz, porque si Pidge de verdad quisiera formar parte del club ya se habría decidido tiempo atrás… Pero no. Este retraso indicaba que ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Hastiado, Keith tomó la mochila y se dirigió a la salida, pero a causa de su imprudencia estuvo a nada de derribar a Pidge, quien permanecía cerca del umbral.

—¡Woah—! ¡Disculpa!

Pidge, quien logró esquivar el mochilazo a tiempo, sonrió forzado.

—No te preocupes. Venía a hablar con el maestro.

Shiro se apartó del escritorio, y vio a la chica con una sonrisa.

—Aquí estoy —dijo—. ¿Qué querías decirme, Pidge?

Ella inhaló algo de aire, como si estuviera dándose ánimos a sí misma para enunciar aquellas palabras.

—Quería decir que… quiero formar parte de su club, profesor.

La mochila de Keith cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —antes que Shiro respondiera, Keith la observó con la mirada brillosa y llena de esperanzas—. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos estás salvando la vida!

Pidge abrió los ojos, consternada y sin entender la presente situación, pero Keith no prestó atención a ella, y se giró a ver, radiante, a Shiro.

—¡Lo logramos! —exclamó—. Ya tenemos a nuestra próxima representante.


	3. El inicio del camino

Pidge pasó la mirada de uno a otro sin ser capaz de contener la impresión.

Por un lado tenía a Shiro, conocido profesor de Educación Física que se había ganado el cariño de los estudiantes a costa de _Dad Jokes_ , quien, a su vez, inspeccionaba el club de literatura; por el otro tenía a Keith, a quien Pidge conocía solo de lejos pese a ser el primero en la lista negra de Lance, que la observaba con los ojos brillantes de un cachorro extraviado. 

Sin ser capaz de ocultar la emoción, Keith tomó las manos de Pidge entre las suyas, y ésta estuvo tentada de alejarlas (Por fortuna, fue capaz de contenerse para no salir corriendo).

—Esperen... ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó ella, y pasó la mirada de uno a otro.

Shiro forzó una sonrisa.

—Creo que será mejor discutirlo dentro del club —dijo él—. Katie, ¿Te unes?

Keith la dejó ir, y no dijo palabra hasta que ella respondió con tono receloso.

—De acuerdo.

 

* * *

 

—El caso es —empezó Shiro, mientras se servía a sí mismo un poco del café que Allura le había dejado antes del término de clases y el inicio de las actividades del club— año tras año hay una competencia de escritura en el mes de mayo. Es algo así como La Competencia, ya que editores de escritores famosos (Seguro te sonarán Stephen King, Dan Brown, John Grisham) buscan nuevos prodigios a los que ofrecen la alternativa de ser publicados —dio un sorbo a su café, y tras elaborar una mueca de asco, prosiguió—. Es tradición que nuestra escuela seleccione a unos cuantos estudiantes, quienes deben elaborar una novela corta de alta calidad, y entregarla al jurado. Así, en mayo dan a conocer al ganador ¡Y voilá!

Pidge se sentía perdida.

—Todavía no llego a entender del todo lo que están intentando decirme.

Keith y Shiro intercambiaron miradas significativas.

—Keith fue nuestra mejor apuesta estos dos últimos años, pero... —Shiro vaciló un poco, e iba a continuar cuando Keith lo interrumpió.

—El año pasado quedé quinto —explicó él, no muy animado—. Desde entonces estoy bloqueado, y no puedo escribir nada.

Pidge pestañeó. Tanta información estaba causando un corto circuito en su cerebro.

—Esperen, déjenme asimilarlo... ¿Quieren que _yo_ compita?

Hubo silencio por unos momentos hasta que Keith se animó a hablar.

—Exacto.

 

* * *

 

Mientras Pidge aguardaba por Matt frente al edificio, Lance lo abandonó con una sonrisa que, al ver a Pidge, se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Pidge?

Al oír su apodo, ella giró el rostro hasta hallarse con él, quien tenía el cabello húmedo y peinado hacia atrás a causa de las prácticas del club de natación. Pidge no fue capaz de contener a su corazón, el cual latió desbocado.

—¡Lance!

Se encaminó hacia él con una sonrisa ladina y ojos luminosos, pero Lance tenía guardada un movimiento sorpresa.

—Ven... ¡Aquí! —cuando Pidge estuvo a una distancia suficiente, él estiró el brazo y la rodeó con fuerza mientras la despeinaba con la mano libre—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, hm? ¿Estás esperando a alguien? —entrecerró a los ojos, y contempló hacia todos lados con recelo, como si de verdad esperara que un chico se hiciera presente en busca de Pidge.

—¡Lance, suéltame! —pidió ella pataleando, como si realmente deseara luchar contra ese agarre en lugar de disfrutarlo, como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—No, hasta que me digas cuales son tus malévolos planes —dijo Lance con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Estoy esperando a Matt! —dijo ella— ¿Satisfecho?

Lance entrecerró los ojos y la dejó ir sin imaginar que había enloquecido al corazón de Pidge, quien se acomodó las gafas y se arregló el cabello casi de inmediato.

—Ahora recuerdo que no lo he visto en años —dijo él—. ¿Qué tal le va a Matthew?

—Se ha dado una pausa mientras estudia para ingresar a Harvard —dijo Pidge, como si eso fuese algo común, característico de cualquier persona.

—¿Harvard? —repitió Lance impresionado—. ¡Woah! ¡Matt de verdad no se corta cuando se trata de metas!

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es algo de familia —dijo Pidge con una sonrisa ladina—. Hablando de Matt, ¿Quieres ir a casa el sábado para una partida de Uno?

Lance estuvo pensativo por unos momentos, y Pidge cruzó los brazos tras la espalda mientras aguardaba por su respuesta.

—¿Significa eso que podré obtener mi revancha finalmente? —preguntó él.

—Solo si vienes —dijo Pidge con voz cantarina.

—Más te vale que estés ahí para poder patearte el trasero, pequeño monstruo —dijo Lance con tono juguetón mientras hacía cosquillas a Pidge, y ésta se retorcía bajo las manos de éste entre risas.

—¡Lance, no! —Él la soltó luego de un rato, y cuando Pidge se encontró con su mirada, sintió las mejillas arder un poco. Ah, cielos. Quería besarlo mucho—. ¿Es un hecho? 

—Lo es —Lance volvió a despeinarla—. Nos encontramos el sábado —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su vehículo.

Pidge cantó victoria mentalmente.

 

* * *

 

Pidge decidió unirse al club de escritura luego de consultarlo con la almohada. No fue fácil llegar a esa conclusión porque Pidge era quizás una genio en ciencias y una idiota respecto a las artes _en general_. No obstante, tenía tiempo de sobra, y luego que le dijeran que el club de robótica tenía plazas agotadas, no tenía muchas alternativas. Aun así no dejaba de creer que Keith estaba loco por considerarla apta para el club y de imaginar que no pasaría siquiera dos días dentro, porque no se consideraba a sí misma lo suficientemente imaginativa para permanecer dentro.

Los días transcurrieron en un parpadeo y, cuando menos lo imaginó, el sábado ya había llegado.

Debido a que sus padres estarían de viaje dejándola a ella en compañía de Matt, Pidge decidió aprovechar para realizar algunas compras antes de encontrarse con Lance. Para culminar, decidió comprar sus postres favoritos en una cafetería que ella adoraba antes de enviar un mensaje a Lance.

 

Lance  
**Ayer** 10:15 PM  
¡Tú te lo pierdes!  
  
**Hoy** 9:13 AM  
¿Estás listo para perder?  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/AoXbqJW.png?1)  
  
El ganador se los queda ♥  


Debido a los nervios, no fue capaz de contemplar el teléfono mientras aguardaba la respuesta, así que lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras se comía un cupcake que había comprado de la misma tienda. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Lance no tardó en llegar.

 

Lance  
  
**Hoy** 9:13 AM  
¿Estás listo para perder?  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/AoXbqJW.png?1)  
  
El ganador se los queda ♥  
  
Lo siento, Pidge  
  
Decidí ver a Jessica hoy  
  


Pidge se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo el enojo, así como la frustración que la carcomía desde lo más profundo de sí misma.

Debió haber supuesto que Lance no iría. ¡Fue tan ilusa al creer que cumpliría su palabra!

 

Lance  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/AoXbqJW.png?1)  
  
El ganador se los queda ♥  
  
Lo siento, Pidge  
  
Decidí ver a Jessica hoy  
  
Disfrútalos en mi nombre  
  
Vete a la mierda  


Tras esa última respuesta, Pidge apagó el teléfono y arrojó la caja de pasteles a la basura, con las lágrimas empañando la mirada que sostenía.

Desde que Lance se había conseguido novia, él la había empezado a dejar de lado de una forma muy dolorosa, y ella no estaba segura respecto a si podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué Lance debía ser así? ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinaba todo?

Pidge se sacó las gafas e intentó limpiarse los ojos antes que las lágrimas empezaran a derramarse de ellos. Sin embargo, caminar casi a ciegas era una mala idea, y acabó chocando contra alguien.

Para su fortuna (O desfortuna) la voz que escuchó resultó familiar.

—¿Katie?

Cuando ella apartó las manos, se encontró con un Keith muy confuso que sostenía un casco de motociclista en un brazo.

Pidge no fue capaz de contenerse, y se arrojó a los brazos de éste para ser capaz de desahogar todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados respecto a Lance.


	4. El conflicto interno de Lance

En su defensa, no es como si él lo hubiera decidido de la nada.

Tras leer el último mensaje que Pidge le envió, Lance frunció el ceño —algo culpable— y dejó el teléfono a un lado para enfocar la vista en Jessica, su novia.

—¿Qué tienes, Lancey Lance? Luces nervioso —dijo ella con una mirada brillosa.

—Nada, nada —dijo él, e intentó desviar el tema de conversación—. ¿Dijiste que ibas a aplicar para Detroit?

—Sí, pero solo porque mis padres insisten en que lo haga —respondió ella, y sorbió la malteada que tenía en frente.

Lance forzó una sonrisa, y dedicó su completa atención en Jessica pese a que no estaba del todo seguro respecto a qué estaba haciendo. 

Tenía la cabeza colmada por Pidge, quien le dedicó una simple frase que le hizo ver que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. En consecuencia, la culpabilidad que guardaba dentro de sí resultó ser tan inmensa como el monte Everest.

Si Jessica no había aparecido ese día frente a la puerta de su casa con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora, y si él no fuese tan malo diciendo que «no» a una chica, probablemente no estaría cargando con todo ese peso encima.

Él... apreciaba a Jessica. Es decir, ¡Jamás en la vida habría imaginado que una chica tan bonita le diría que sí! Pero desde entonces, un enorme muro se había formado entre él y Pidge, y era consciente (en parte) que tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta. Además, Pidge y él habían sido uña y mugre desde que eran niños, así que su ausencia era más que notoria.

—¿Lance? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Jessica, y golpeó la frente de Lance con el índice.

Él dejó escapar un respingo.

—Sí, sí, aquí estoy —dijo con una falsa sonrisa, una que no consiguió convencer a su novia.

 

* * *

 

Lance tenía la expresión seria a medida que conducía hacia el hogar de Jessica, con la mente aún enfocada en el último mensaje de Pidge, mensaje que no supo cómo responder.

—Oye, Lance, ¿Podrías detenerte un momento? —preguntó Jessica, y lo devolvió a la Tierra—. La cafetería de esa esquina tiene pasteles deliciosos, y quiero llevar uno a mi madre.

—Por supuesto —accedió él, e hizo a un lado el vehículo para permitir que ella bajara a la acera.

Una vez que Jessica se marchó, él intentó distraerse tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante, pero a través del rabillo del ojo fue capaz de ver una silueta que le parecía sospechosamente familiar. Giró el rostro para obtener un mejor panorama, y logró divisar la silueta de Pidge del otro lado de la vitrina.

Boquiabierto, pestañeó para observar mejor, y finalmente aceptó que el chico de ahí ¡Sin duda alguna era Pidge! (Reconocería ese extraño peinado en cualquier lado).

Lance se inclinó hacia el frente para descifrar quién era el extraño que acompañaba a su amigo, pero a causa del reflejo en el cristal esa tarea le resultaba muy difícil... Aunque, cuando encontró cierta similitud con cierto sujeto llamado Keith y apellidado Kogane, notó un horrible peso en el estómago y un sabor amargo en la boca.

¡¿Qué hacía Pidge con Keith?!

Lance extendió el brazo con el fin de abrir la puerta y caminar hacia ellos dos para descubrir qué hacían juntos, pero detuvo la mano sobre el aire.

Sí, se sentía traicionado porque Pidge estaba pasando el rato junto a su peor enemigo, pero...

«Vete a la mierda»

¿Cómo sería capaz de verlo a los ojos luego de ese último mensaje?

«Maldición, Pidge...»

 

* * *

 

—Lance... Oye, Lance. ¿Tierra llamando a Lance?

Luego de la tercera vez, el aludido finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hunk?

Hunk lo vio con preocupación, y tardó un poco en responder tras examinar a su amigo.

—¿Has visto a Pidge el día de hoy?

Se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, y ambos ocupaban el mismo lugar de siempre... Sin embargo, la ausencia de su amigo era más que notoria. 

Lance recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero no fue capaz de hallar la reconocible cabeza de su amigo entre todos los estudiantes que allí se encontraban.

—No, no lo he visto en todo el día —admitió después de un momento—. Tal vez esté... «con Keith»

 _Con Keith_.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan molesto que Pidge estuviera acompañando a ese emo gruñón?

«Yo encontré a Pidge primero» se dijo a sí mismo «Es mío»

...

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

«¿Mío?»

Casi tuvo ganas de reír.

«¿Desde cuando lo es?»

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su niñez, esos donde atrapaba escarabajos subidos a los árboles, y molestaba a Pidge con ellos, o cuando ambos cazaban mariposas, o las veces que fueron al mar y competían respecto a quién conseguía hallar más ostras.

Él quería a Pidge, sí. Eran amigos de toda la vida, así que no tenerlo cerca era un tanto extraño y doloroso.

«Vete a la mierda»

¿Pero por qué ahora todo entre los dos era tan... incómodo? Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo dentro de esa relación, como si crecer los obligara a tomar caminos distintos, como si tuvieran que poner fin a esa amistad porque ya nada sería igual

«No quiero alejarme de Pidge» pensó entonces «Nada sería lo mismo sin él. No quiero...»

—¿Eh? ¿Lance? —lo llamó Hunk, visiblemente alterado—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Lance pestañeó un poco y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, la cual fue empapada por algunas lágrimas que había derramado sin notarlo.

—No... ¡No es nada! —se apresuró a limpiar el rostro, y forzó una sonrisa—. Iré a buscar a Pidge —dijo, y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

Hunk no parecía comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿...Qué está sucediendo?

Lance no respondió. En lugar de ello, abandonó la cafetería lo más rápido que puso sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

 

 

Pensó que debía disculparse por haber cambiado los planes en lugar de mantenerse apegado al plan de pasar el rato juntos. Lo pensó una y otra vez mientras revisaba las aulas y recorría los pasillos en busca de su amigo de la infancia, pero al no hallarlo, se dirigió a la azotea... El último sitio en su lista.

Efectivamente, encontró a Pidge allí, y éste no estaba solo.


	5. Las reglas de escribir

El sonido de la puerta abrirse con fuerza captó la atención de Pidge, quien giró a observar qué acababa de ocurrir pero no fue capaz de ver nada del otro lado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pensó en voz alta, y Keith cerró distancias para observar mejor el interior, allí donde las escaleras bajaban hasta fundirse con la penumbra.

—Nada —dijo Keith con el ceño fruncido—. No hay nada.

Pidge pestañeó y, cuando Keith retornó junto a ella, decidió ignorar el asunto y proseguir con la charla en la que se encontraban.

Keith volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella, y se apropió del cuadernillo en el que ella anotaba las ideas que le iban surgiendo.

—No, ninguna es suficientemente buena —dijo él, y pasó la página—. Estas ideas suenan bien, sí, pero desarrollarlas costaría tiempo y esfuerzo.

Pidge recostó la espalda sobre el suelo frío de la azotea.

—Ésta es la quinta vez que rechazas mis ideas —musitó con frustración—. Creo que te has equivocado al elegirme.

—¡De ninguna manera! —replicó Keith de inmediato—. Yo sé que puedes. A las ideas no debes forzarlas, ellas llegarán a ti.

Ella suspiró por enésima vez, y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, formas en las nubes captaron su atención, pero nada concreto que fuese digno de mención. La escritura no era lo suyo, así que, ¿Por qué estaba atravesando por una situación de índoles semejantes?

—Quizás... —Keith pasó las páginas—, quizás si juntos pensamos en algo...

El silencio se apoderó de la situación, y gracias a ello fueron capaces de oír la campanilla que indicaba la culminación de la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

 

El domingo, ambos se encontraron en una cafetería situada en el centro de la ciudad. Keith había acudido sobre una motocicleta roja que despertó el interés de la experta en mecánica que residía en Pidge. No obstante, a causa del hambre —ella no había desayunado— evitó parlotear mucho hasta que ambos se hallaron sentados frente a una mesa donde se pusieron manos a la obra.

Tras ordenar un par de cafés, una porción de pastel de queso crema y rollos de canela, Pidge extrajo un cuaderno de notas de la mochila, y vaciló un poco antes de depositarlo sobre la mesa frente a los curiosos ojos de Keith.

—El otro día tuve una idea mientras me bañaba —dijo con la duda dibujada en el rostro—, y surgió esto.

Keith lo tomó, leyó algunas líneas, y todo su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Es perfecto! —dijo sin ser capaz de contener la emoción—. A _esto_ me refería. ¿Lo ves? Nunca debes forzar una idea.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción pese a que guardaba muchas inseguridades dentro de sí misma. 

La idea era simple: Mientras escapaba de un conjunto de cazadores de brujas, una joven hechicera del siglo XVI abrió un portal para despistarlos sin saber que dicho portal la conduciría a pleno siglo XXIII, de ese modo conseguía mezclar dos géneros: Fantasía y Ciencia Ficción, una idea bastante osada para alguien que no se encontraba familiarizada con uno de los dos.

—Intenté empezar el relato —dijo Pidge tamborileando los dedos—, está detrás de esa página.

Keith giró la hoja, y repasó el breve relato que ella había hecho con su propia y desordenada caligrafía.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, él cerró el cuaderno.

—Está bien, pero hay muchos errores que cometería cualquier escritor novel —indicó con la paciencia de un maestro.

Pidge sintió el alma caer a sus pies.

—¿Qué errores?

Keith sonrió con suavidad.

—En primer lugar: El relato que ofreces al lector debe captar su atención en menos de diez segundos. Por ese motivo, la primera oración de todo el relato debe colmar intensidad y ganarse la curiosidad de la persona que está leyendo. Debe ser breve, e indicar el principio del conflicto que ofreces al lector. Debes ofrecerle un motivo por el que permanecer allí.

« _Aria Heartfeld no sabía de la existencia de los coches voladores cuando cayó sobre uno_ ».

* * *

 

Mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos, Pidge recordó la segunda regla:

> _No describas_. **Muestra** los sentimientos en acciones de los personajes.

«Es fácil decirlo» pensó ella con un mohín sobre los labios «Todavía no sé cómo demostrar el impacto que tendrá en Aria descubrir que ha viajado 700 años en el futuro, en especial luego de despertar en un coche volador en movimiento» 

Detuvo los pasos al ver a Lance, quien extraía algunos cuadernos del casillero y no parecía haber reparado en su presencia.

Luego de sacudir la cabeza para despejarse de las lecciones que Keith le había dado el domingo, hizo lo posible por ofrecer una de las mejores sonrisas que tenía a mano antes de alcanzar a su amigo.

—¡Hey, Lance! —saludó apoyando la espalda contra el casillero contiguo y verlo con cierta complicidad—. Matt regresará esta tarde de su viaje, ¿Te apuntas a una partida de UNO?

Lance le dedicó una mirada furibunda, cerró el casillero, y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

«¿Eh?» pensó sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse «¿Qué fue eso?»

—¿Qué fue eso? —oyó decir a Hunk, quien acababa de llegar al igual que ella.

—¡Hunk!

—¿Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes dos? —preguntó éste con una cerja arqueada y clavando los ojos en Pidge.

Ella intentó hacer memoria.

—No que yo recuerde —admitió—, aunque no lo he visto desde hace días... ¿Estará evitándome?

—Creo... que mencionó algo de encontrarte a ti junto a Keith —dijo Hunk—. Quizás piensa que ustedes dos están saliendo.

—¡Eso jamás! —replicó Pidge—. Keith es lindo, pero no me gusta de esa forma.

Hunk se encogió de hombros y decidió guardarse las opiniones.

Después de todo, no quería dar falsas esperanzas a su mejor amiga.

Aún no.

> Tercera regla: Al final de cada capítulo, debes dejar el problema inconcluso.


	6. El corazón siente, el cerebro no acepta

Pidge le pasó el manuscrito antes de la primera clase, así que se saltó química para poder corregirlo a gusto en la azotea, el último lugar en el que lo encontrarían.

Debía admitir que lo sorprendía mucho lo rápido que ella había aprendido en el minúsculo tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos; de todos modos, aún hallaba ciertos errores que podría corregir, y era allí donde él entraba.

Capítulo 2

Aria sintió que su alma caía a sus pies.  
El calendario que tenía en sus manos no mentía: Había llegado al siglo XXIII en un salto temporal accidental, y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo volver atrás en el tiempo.  
Abrió su boca y tartamudeó unas palabras, pero su cabeza no era capaz de generar ideas o palabras coherentes...  
  
_Estás abusando del uso de los posesivos «su» y «sus»_  
  
---  
  
Una sonrisa se trazó sobre los labios de Keith mientras recorría con la mirada el resto del texto. Todavía faltaba mucho que pulir, eso lo sabía, pero tenía esperanzas... Esperanzas de que eso pudiera funcionar, y ganaran el primer lugar ese año.

Capítulo 3

—¡Un salto en el tiempo! —exclamó Nathan con sorna—. ¿Y qué es lo siguiente? ¿Eres la tatara tatara tatara tatara nieta de Napoleón? ¿Los «Asesinos» existen? ¿Conociste a Gandhi en persona?  
Aria se sentía más confusa con cada nueva palabra del rubio.  
—¿Quiénes son esas personas? —preguntó la morena, y el chico de ojos castaños rodó los ojos.  
  
_Evita utilizar descripciones para referirte a alguien._  
  
---  
  
Se encontró a sí mismo corrigiendo las siguientes páginas cuando oyó la puerta de la azotea abrirse, y notó que la piel se erizaba bajo la chamarra a causa del susto. Al girar para comprobar qué habría ocasionado ese sonido, se halló con la mirada de Shiro, el cual vestía el uniforme de profesor de Educación Física.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo éste.

Keith bajó la mirada al texto y una sonrisa suave se adueñó de su expresión.

—Tú siempre sabes donde encontrarme.

Shiro caminó junto a él, tomó asiento a su lado y apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

—Estás saltándote las clases de nuevo —dijo, pero su voz no tenía un tono reprobatorio. Al contrario, se hallaba colmada de suavidad y entendimiento, como todas las veces que Keith quebraba las reglas y él se veía obligado a ofrecer un sermón.

Keith no apartó la vista del cuaderno.

—Estoy corrigiendo —dijo, y lo agitó frente a los ojos de Shiro antes de volver a abrirlo—. Katie está mejorando mucho en poco tiempo...

—No me refiero a eso —lo interrumpió Shiro—. Keith, ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

Los ojos de Keith se cruzaron con los ajenos, y bajó la mirada, consciente del motivo por el que Shiro se encontraba allí.

—Te lo dije, ¿No es así? —dijo en voz baja, y jugueteando con la pluma que se hallaba situada entre los dedos—. Hay cosas para las que _no estoy hecho_. Yo solo quiero dedicarme... _a esto_ —elevó el cuaderno de Pidge, y desvió la mirada.

—No puedes saber si estás hecho o no para algo si ni siquiera lo intentas —dijo Shiro, y suspiró poco después—. Tienes mucho potencial, pero lo estás desperdiciando.

Elevó el brazo, y sacudió los cabellos de Keith de forma suave. Keith no se movió, casi disfrutando de las caricias sobre su cabeza, como un gato mimado por su amo.

—De todos modos... —empezó a decir Keith, pero vaciló, y se permitió empezar de nuevo—. Shiro, no voy a abandonar la escuela. Sé que temes que haga eso, pero... confía en mí —giró el rostro y lo encaró—. No haría esto si no supiera lo que estoy haciendo.

Shiro le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de comprensión.

—Nunca he dejado de confiar en ti, Keith. No hacerlo sería una locura.

Aliviado por esas palabras, Keith apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shiro, e intentó ignorar todas las emociones que revoloteaban en el interior de su estómago, emociones desesperadas que intentaban enviar un mensaje que él no era capaz de descifrar.

* * *

Pasó la hora del almuerzo en compañía de Pidge, quien no parecía encontrarse de buen humor.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —se aventuró a preguntar Keith mientras veía a su amiga comerse un sándwich con algo de furia.

Ella se mostró vacilante por unos instantes antes de emitir un pesado suspiro, que parecía descargar todo el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros.

—Keith, ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero al notar que ella se encontraba cabizbaja decidió ignorar la pregunta y prestar los oídos a cualquier problema que pudiera tener.

—Eso no es importante, ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Pidge apretó los labios.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Soy todo oídos.

Ella vaciló un poco pero, al final, decidió abrir su corazón.

—Tengo un amigo que me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria —empezó a decir sin verlo a la cara, distraída y jugueteando con los dedos—. El caso es que él ya tiene novia.

«Conflictos amorosos... » pensó Keith, pero no se atrevió a decir que no sabía mucho sobre el tema porque Pidge lucía como alguien que necesitaba que la escucharan.

—El caso es que él piensa que tú y yo... —ella levantó la vista y buscó la palabra adecuada— estamos «liados» o algo así —se encogió de hombros.

Keith intentó ocultar su perplejidad.

—¿Por qué habría de imaginar algo así? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —Pidge frunció el ceño—. El caso es que ha dejado de hablarme por ese motivo.

El silencio se hizo presente, y Keith no hizo el esfuerzo por quebrantarlo.

Toda esa situación era muy extraña, y él no era la persona más sabia en esos aspectos. Además, le costaba comprender por qué una cosa estaba ligada con la otra... ¿Por qué los sentimientos debían ser tan complicados? Sabía que Pidge necesitaba de un consejo, pero él no sabía qué podría decir en una situación así. No podía entenderla porque, para empezar, jamás se había enamorado de alguien antes.

—Pues —titubeó un poco— hay algo extraño en todo eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Pidge.

—Si él cree que tú y yo estamos liados, y te ha dejado de hablar por ese motivo, ¿No significa que tú también le gustas? —concluyó.

Pidge lo contempló por un momento, y luego dejó escapar una carcajada que descolocó a Keith.

—No bromees, Keith —dijo ella, y se limpió una lágrima de risa—. ¿No te dije que ya tiene novia?; además, ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en mí?

Keith frunció el ceño.

—No es una broma. Suena como una posibilidad —dijo con los brazos cruzados—. Al menos eso es lo que me parece.

Pidge infló las mejillas y se concentró en ver hacia el frente.

Keith se preguntó qué atravesaría la mente de su amiga, pero no elaboró más preguntas pese a que rebosaba de curiosidad respecto a lo que pensaba.

Él era un completo ignorante en ese tipo de temas, y tampoco se hallaba muy interesado.

Desde que fue pequeño, jamás se preguntó mucho acerca de sus propias emociones; a veces se dejaba llevar por ellas, pero no se detenía a meditar mucho al respecto. Quizás se debía a esa falta de interés que le costaba comprender mucho a las personas y a saber actuar frente a ellas. Bueno, tampoco era un completo salvaje, pero a causa de ese desconocimiento prefería permanecer aislado. El único que lo comprendía y no lo forzaba a nada era Shiro, y ahora había encontrado a Katie, quien, pese a que no lo sabía, lo estaba ayudando a comprender ciertas cosas respecto a sí mismo haciendo muy poco.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo ella, y lo obligó a salir de sus pensamientos—, ¿De verdad no te gusta nadie?

Keith forzó una sonrisa.

—No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Los ojos de ella brillaron un poco.

—¿De verdad? —el tono que Pidge empleó estaba cargado de sorna—. Existe el rumor de que hay _algo_ entre tú y el profesor Shirogane.

Para su propia sorpresa, notó que las orejas empezaban a arderle mientras asimilaba el dato que acababa de recabar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, y notó la garganta seca—. No, ¡No! —se puso de pie con rapidez—. Shiro es —detuvo las palabras y pestañeó. ¿Qué era Shiro exactamente para él?— un hermano —dijo con tono dudoso.

—¿En serio? —Pidge arqueó las cejas, y sonrió con complicidad—. Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

Keith pestañeó y notó que no solo tenía las orejas ardiendo; las mejillas y el cuello parecían sumarse al calor, y su estómago no paraba de retorcerse de una forma muy extraña.

—No, es...

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Pidge y se puso de pie en un salto—. ¡Él te gusta!


	7. Las esperanzas se renuevan

Por más que Keith negara todas las sospechas que tenía, Pidge se hallaba completamente segura de que él estaba colado por Shiro; al menos la evidencia que tenía al respecto (Y dejando a un lado su nula experiencia en el amor) apuntaba a algo similar. Sin embargo, pese a tener el rostro hecho carmín, Keith negaba con fervor cualquier idea de él enamorado de Shiro.

«Él es como un hermano para mí» aseguró una vez, pero, de todas formas, no logró engañar a Pidge, quien decidió que averiguaría lo que Shiro sentía hacia él pasara lo que pasara.

Por fortuna, su oportunidad no se hallaba lejos.

—¡Profesor! —luego de una de las actividades del club, Pidge se acercó al escritorio tras el que se encontraba Shiro, y lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

Shiro alzó la vista y la enfocó en Pidge.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué favor?

Ella extrajo de forma apresurada el cuaderno donde se encontraba redactando la novela, y se la tendió.

—Me gustaría conocer su opinión —dijo, y lo depositó sobre la superficie del escritorio—. Keith está ayudándome, pero creo que es mejor que alguien neutral (Alguien que no lo ha leído aún) me diga lo que opine al respecto.

Shiro vaciló, pero acabó tomando el objeto entre los dedos, y vio a Pidge con una sonrisa.

—No hay problema. Te lo entregaré mañana a primera hora —dijo con amabilidad.

—¡Se lo agradezco! —dijo, animada y nerviosa a la vez—. Keith es muy buen instructor, y no dudo de él, pero conocer otras perspectivas siempre es bueno.

La expresión de Shiro se volvió gentil, y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro reflejó el cariño que sentía por ese chico.

«¿Será?» se preguntó Pidge.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja, con ternura en el tono.

Pidge notó que su corazón se aceleraba ante el descubrimiento que estaba realizando. ¿Acaso el profesor estaba...?

—¡Profesor! ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

—Adelante —dijo Shiro.

Ella vaciló un poco antes de animarse a elaborar la cuestión.

—¿Le gusta alguien?

Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron con sorpresa, y pasaron unos momentos en silencio.

—¿Por qué...? —él pestañeó un poco—. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

Pidge forzó una sonrisa y se rascó la nuca.

—Digamos que... _un amigo_ quiere saberlo.

Shiro se puso de pie y abandonó el escritorio.

—Tu amigo debe saber que no me encuentro a favor de las relaciones entre maestros y alumnos —dijo, y sonrió a Pidge—. Ahora, vamos. Debo cerrar el aula.

«Rayos» pensó Pidge, quien avanzó hacia el exterior, con las manitas aferradas a las correas de la mochila «¡Pero lo averiguaré! ¡Lo juro!»

* * *

Al día siguiente tenía clases de Educación Física con Shiro, pero Pidge se encontraba preocupada más por la forma de extraer la información que necesitaba.

Creía que, pese a la afirmación que Shiro había dado el día anterior, estaba segura de que aún era muy probable que su profesor tuviera sentimientos por Keith. ¡Era muy obvio que los dos se importaban mutuamente! Así que, ¿Por qué no querían admitirlo?

Mientras los estudiantes se hallaban ocupando lugares y tomando asiento en la cancha, Shiro apareció con su habitual buen humor.

—Buenos días —saludó, y recorrió con la vista al grupo—. El día de hoy saldremos afuera y jugaremos béisbol: Chicos contra chicas. ¿Qué les parece? —La mitad de los estudiantes expresó su inconformidad, mientras la otra celebró la decisión del profesor. En cualquier caso, Shiro no parecía dispuesto a cambiar su menú—. Tienen diez minutos para decidir las posiciones, ¡Y nada de quejas! ¡Rápido!

Luego de hacer sonar el silbato, los estudiantes se formaron en dos grandes grupos. 

Pidge, quien se encontraba feliz de poder jugar su deporte favorito, fue la primera en expresar su deseo.

—¡Quiero ser catcher! —dijo elevando la mano.

Las demás chicas le dedicaron una mirada furibunda.

—¿No eres muy pequeña para eso? —preguntó una de ellas.

—¿Acaso ves a alguien más que quiera el puesto? —replicó Pidge con soberbia, y los labios curvados en una sonrisa ladina.

Todas se intercambiaron miradas en busca de alguien más que quisiera ser catcher, pero nadie parecía interesada en el papel.

—...Yo quiero ser segunda base —dijo una con tono vacilante.

—Yo prefiero defender en el jardín —agregó otra.

Debido a que nadie más estaba dispuesto a atrapar los lanzamientos, decidieron darle el puesto de catcher a Pidge, incluso si su complexión no era la más adecuada para el puesto.

Ella, con una sonrisa en los labios, fue a buscar el equipo de catcher que, ayudada por sus compañeras, vistió antes de calentar en el bullpen en compañía de quien haría de pitcher. Shiro no tardó en acercarse a comprobar por sí mismo el estado de los lanzamientos, y no fue incapaz de ocultar la impresión que le ocasionaba ver a Pidge en esa posición.

—¿Estás segura de ser catcher? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto —aseguró ella tras recibir una bola justo al centro del guante. «Lo está haciendo muy bien»—. Ser catcher es como dirigir una orquesta. No quiero dar esta divertida posición a nadie más.

* * *

 

El partido dio inicio con las chicas defendiendo mientras los chicos tomaban la ofensiva. El primero al bate era un chico pecoso llamado Jofrey, quien dedicó una mirada maliciosa a Pidge mientras sujetaba el bate en posición de espera.

—¿Desde cuándo los gremlins como tú hacen de catcher? ¡Qué risa! —dijo él.

Pidge cerró los ojos unos momentos, e indicó por señas a la pitcher el lanzamiento que deseaba.

«No le prestes atención» se dijo ella a sí misma «Por fortuna, Shiro es el umpire, así que si él sigue molestando...»

La pitcher elevó la pierna, y luego la dirigió hacia atrás mientras realizaba el primer lanzamiento, el cual se dirigió a la esquina superior derecha.

—¡Bola! —anunció Shiro.

Jofrey, quien no se había inmutado ante el lanzamiento, sujetó el bate con mayor firmeza.

«Será difícil sacarlo del juego» pensó Pidge, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo «Creo que habrá que ser un poco atrevidos».

Pidge indicó por señales el siguiente lanzamiento, y la pitcher no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

«¿Estás segura de eso?» preguntó ella con un gesto de la gorra.

Pidge asintió con la cabeza, y ubicó el guante.

El siguiente lanzamiento llegó más rápido de lo que Shiro y Jofrey esperaban, pero al oír el sonido de la bola golpear el centro del guante de catcher no hubo duda alguna.

—S... ¡Strike! —anunció Shiro.

Todos los demás estudiantes, que habían observado la escena conteniendo la respiración, dejaron escapar el aire de sus pulmones al unísono.

Pidge no podía sentirse más halagada.

«¿Ves? No estuvo mal» le hizo saber a su pitcher, quien correspondió a la sonrisa con una expresión de júbilo.

Pidge ubicó el guante hacia dentro y, tras echar un vistazo rápido a Jofrey, pidió el mismo lanzamiento con el que habían abierto el partido. La pitcher obedeció, pero Jofrey abanicó esta vez y consiguió golpear la bola.

—¡Faul! —dijo Shiro.

Pidge escuchó a Jofrey maldecir por lo bajo, y sonrió dentro de sí misma.

«¿Qué te parece este gremlin, eh? No está mal, ¿Verdad?» pensó, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina al bateador. Jofrey no lucía muy contento.

Pidge ubicó el guante un poco más hacia la izquierda, y el siguiente lanzamiento resultó ser un strike con todas las de las ley.

Todos los compañeros de Pidge se encontraban impresionados pues, ¿Quién habría imaginado que ése sería su talento oculto? Nadie era capaz de decir nada, y todos aquellos que se habían burlado al inicio, cerraron la boca y no se animaron a continuar con ello.

«Bien, tenemos dos strikes» pensó Pidge sin hacer caso a todos los ojos clavados en ella «Solo uno más»

Con los dedos elaboró la siguiente señal, y la pitcher asintió con la cabeza.

Jofrey lucía decidido a acabar con eso de una vez por todas, y abanicó con todas las fuerzas. No obstante, la bola se curvó justo antes de hacer contacto con el bate y acabó golpeando limpiamente el centro del guante.

—¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!

Jofrey lanzó el bate contra el suelo con toda la ira que sentía.

* * *

 

Durante la baja de la quinta entrada, el partido se hallaba con tres carreras a favor de las chicas, y dos a favor de los chicos.

Pidge se había hecho el blanco de todos los ánimos dados por aquellos que no jugaban, y la energía que manaba de ella parecía haber contagiado a todos en el diamante, incluso a los chicos.

—¡Bien hecho, Holt! —decían, incluso si eran sus rivales en esos momentos.

No obstante, pese a que todo parecía ir de maravillas, la buena fortuna de Pidge acabó en la siguiente entrada.

Luego de batear el lanzamiento del pitcher de turno, Pidge corrió a través de las bases, dispuesta a alcanzar la segunda lo antes posible. Jofrey, quien se hallaba custodiando la primera base decidió acabar con la carrera estirando el pie de forma indebida. En consecuencia, Pidge tropezó y cayó de boca al suelo.

—Ups —dijo Jofrey con una sonrisa.

Pidge le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira e intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó de nuevo casi al instante a causa del horrible y punzante dolor del tobillo derecho.

—¡Katie!

—¡Pidge!

—¡Pidge!

Shiro detuvo el partido, y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la escena. Una vez que la alcanzó, se acuclilló a su lado para comprobar el estado de ella.

—Pidge, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¡Sí, profesor! Solo...

Pidge intentó erguirse, pero la mueca de dolor delató su condición.

Shiro la ayudó, y la cargó en la espalda.

—Hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy —anunció él, y giró el rostro a ver a Jofrey—. Usted, señor Byers, acuda a verme al despacho del director más tarde.

—¡Estoy bien, profesor! Es solo una ligera... —intentó decir Pidge, pero Shiro la interrumpió.

—Debemos asegurarnos de tu condición de todas formas.

Pidge elaboró un mohín.

¿Por qué, justo cuando estaba ocurriendo algo bueno, debía llegar algo malo?

* * *

 

La señorita Allura, quien se encontraba encargándose de la enfermería, confirmó que Pidge se había luxado el tobillo.

—Tendrás que tomarte el resto del día —dijo ella con el tono de quien anunciaba una muerte—. Me encargaré de llamar a tus padres.

—¡No, no! ¡Está bien, está bien! —Pidge intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por Shiro—. ¡Solo fue un accidente! De verdad...

Allura frunció el ceño.

—No. Debes descansar, o tu condición empeorará y pasarás meses enteros en cama.

—¡Pero...!

Pidge deseó protestar, pero las expresiones de Shiro y Allura no daban lugar a nada de eso.

Allura se disculpó con rapidez y abandonó la enfermería. Shiro, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, suspiró.

—Me temo que también debo dejarte —dijo—. Debo ir a hablar con Jofrey y encargarme de tus compañeros por lo que resta de clase...

—No se preocupe, profesor —dijo Pidge, resignada—. Entiendo.

—No fuerces el pie ni te muevas de la camilla de ningún modo, ¿De acuerdo? —indicó él con voz severa antes de marcharse.

Pidge suspiró y contempló su pie envuelto en vendas, el cual lucía rojizo e hinchado.

«Últimamente todo me está saliendo mal» pensó con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Se recostó boca arriba, pensando en dormir un poco para que el tiempo pasara rápido, y solo abrió los ojos cuando sonó la campana y los estudiantes comenzaron a poblar los pasillos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó unos pasos rápidos dirigirse hacia allí.

—¿Pidge? ¡¿Dónde está Pidge?!

Era la voz de Lance.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Pidge tomó asiento.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás!

—¿Lance? —Pidge se esforzó en lucir normal pese a encontrarse impresionada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no dijo nada, solo se abalanzó sobre ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Pidge notó que su propio corazón estaba volviéndose loco, en especial al sentir el rostro de Lance enterrarse entre el cuello y el hombro, y una pizca del perfume que utilizaba.

—Lo siento —lo oyó decir en voz baja—. Fui un completo idiota. Creí que tú...

Pidge se preguntó si estaba soñando, pero al pellizcar su propia mejilla y percibir el dolor notó que eso era real.

Lance la estaba abrazando, ¡Y no era un sueño!

—Lance, sí fuiste un completo idiota —dijo ella con un falso tono de molestia—. ¡De un día a otro dejaste de hablarme sin dar más explicaciones!

Él se apartó y puso firme.

—P-puedes golpearme si quieres —dijo con cierta vacilación en la voz—. _Si eso te hace sentir bien, quiero decir..._

Pidge le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Nada de eso, ¡Solo quiero un fuerte, **_fuerte_** abrazo!

Lance devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió a abrazarla.

Pidge tenía tantas ganas de decir lo mucho que lo quería, pero...

Su mirada acabó encontrándose con la de Allura, quien contemplaba la escena desde la puerta con una sonrisita maliciosa.


	8. Lo que Lance guardaba dentro de sí

El aroma de Pidge le producía cosquillas en la nariz, pero no hizo más que reprimir la risa guardada en la garganta y acomodarse mejor para proseguir con el apretado abrazo. Lance podía afirmar que se sentía dichoso de poder volver a hablar con Pidge, y que, al parecer, no hubiera rencor alguno entre los dos luego de haber dejado de dirigirle la palabra por dos semanas enteras. La dicha era tal, que podía percibir un extraño cosquilleo en sus órganos internos, como si éstos se hubieran colmado con el aleteo de mariposas.

Entonces, tomándolo desprevenido por completo, escuchó a alguien carraspear a sus espaldas. 

Sintiéndose como si hubiera sido descubierto con las manos en la maza en alguna escena del crimen, Lance fue invadido por los nervios y el pánico, y se apartó de Pidge como si tocar su piel quemara. Al alzar la vista, se halló con Allura, quien observaba la escena con una sonrisa ladina.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, par de tortolitos, pero... —ella enfocó la vista en Pidge—. Acabo de llamar a tus padres, y vendrán a buscarte en media hora.

Lance vio a Pidge de soslayo.

—Oh, cierto. Olvidé preguntar —vaciló un poco—. ¿Qué sucedió? Solo escuché que te lastimaste.

Pidge bajó la vista al pie vendado, y lo levantó un poco.

—¿Esto? ¡No es nada! Es solo un pequeño...

—Al parecer, uno de sus compañeros la lastimó mientras jugaban béisbol durante la clase de Educación Física —dijo Allura, quien escribía algo. Ella alzó la vista, y miró a Lance—. Se ha luxado el tobillo, y dudo que pueda moverlo por unos días. En cualquier caso, lo mejor será que descanse el resto de la semana para evitar que se agrave más.

Lance, quien había dejado de escuchar en la parte de «Uno de sus compañeros la lastimó», giró a ver a Pidge.

—Volveré más tarde —anunció, y abandonó la enfermería dejando a un par de chicas confusas ante su repentina actitud.

* * *

 

Luego de indagar y corretear a través de los pasillos, aprovechando que la hora del almuerzo todavía no acababa, descubrió que quien había lastimado a Pidge era un mocoso pecoso y rubio llamado Jofrey. Lance, quien desconocía por completo al sujeto en cuestión, aguardó a que éste abandonara la dirección, donde había sido citado, y una vez que abandonó el lugar, no vaciló en lo más mínimo y lo golpeó con todas las fuerzas en la nariz.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Se oyeron sonidos de sorpresa de parte de todos los que habían presenciado la escena, pero Lance les restó importancia. Le dolían los nudillos, esos que chocaron contra el duro rostro del mocoso ése, pero tampoco se quejó. En lugar de eso, se acercó a él de forma amenazante.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Pidge? —dijo entre dientes y el ceño fruncido—. ¡Pequeño imbécil, voy a...!

—¡Lance, basta! —Shiro, quien había estado en la dirección en compañía de Jofrey, lo sostuvo tan pronto notó que tenía intenciones de abalanzarse sobre Jofrey para continuar golpeándolo—. ¡Es suficiente!

—¡No es suficiente! —dijo Lance, y vio a Shiro con enojo—. ¡Ese bastardo lastimó a Pidge!

—¡Tomar justicia por mano propia nunca es la respuesta! —dijo Shiro—. ¡Basta!

Jofrey se frotó la mejilla, allí donde el puño de Lance había impactado.

—¡Ese gremlin se lo buscó! —dijo, y escupió.

Shiro no pudo sostener a Lance la siguiente ocasión.

* * *

 

—En serio, hombre —Hunk intentó calmar a un furioso Lance, quien recogía sus pertenencias luego de haber sido suspendido por una semana—. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

Lance no respondió de inmediato. En lugar de eso, continuó extrayendo los libros que necesitaría ante la consternada mirada de Hunk.

—Se lo merecía —musitó Lance al fin, y su mirada despidió chispas—. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Pidge?

Hunk no dijo nada por unos momentos. Parecía estar evaluando la situación de forma mental antes de atreverse a lanzar la siguiente interrogante:

—Pidge te gusta, ¿No?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —soltó Lance de inmediato, y en su mente se dibujó la imagen de Jessica—. Pidge y yo somos amigos desde que fuimos niños, ¡Es por eso que no puedo permitir que le hagan daño!

Hunk arqueó una ceja, no del todo convencido.

—Pero no te gusta que esté con Keith...

Lance elaboró un mohín.

—Él quiere robarme a Pidge —dijo en voz baja, pero Hunk fue capaz de escucharlo—. Seguro ha notado lo genial que es, y quiere alejar a Pidge de mi lado. ¡Estoy seguro!

Recordó la vez que los descubrió a los dos juntos en la terraza, y revivió el sentimiento de vacío en el estómago. Pidge sonreía, y Keith le devolvía la sonrisa...

Lance cerró el casillero con furia, y logró sobresaltar a Hunk.

—¿Pero qué demonios, Lance?

—¡No quiero que Pidge siga viéndose con Keith! ¡Me hace sentir furioso!

Hunk pestañeó un poco, y su mirada acabó transformándose en una de sospecha.

—Ajá. Pero Pidge no te gusta...

—¡Ya dije que no!

* * *

 

Fueron las semanas más duras que Lance habría imaginado, y no fue hasta entonces que descubrió lo mucho que Pidge le hacía falta en realidad.

Luego de descubrir que Keith y Pidge tenían una amistad muy estrecha, estuvo a punto de confrontar a Pidge al respecto, pero, al final, optó por hacerse el desentendido y dejar de dirigirle la palabra como «castigo» por el simple hecho de mantener una amistad con el chico que él más detestaba.

Cuando Pidge le hablaba, Lance a veces le dirigía la mirada solo para comprobar la existencia de cierta tristeza en aquellos enormes ojos castaños, y de inmediato deseaba acabar con toda esa situación para poder rodearlo con los brazos y pedirle perdón por ser un imbécil. No obstante, al recordar lo feliz que lucía junto a Keith, olvidaba esas emociones casi al instante y proseguía con esa infantil actitud.

¿Por qué Keith tenía que ser testigo de esa hermosa sonrisa? ¡Se suponía que solo él debía conocerla! (Y, tal vez, Hunk)

Sin embargo, al oír por encima de toda la algarabía que Pidge fue lastimado, no dudó un instante y corrió a buscarlo pese a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos. Necesitaba oír su voz, quería ver una vez más esos hermosos ojos castaños... Necesitaba a Pidge en cuerpo y alma, y vaya que lo hacía.

Jessica había quedado en un tercer plano, y todo porque Pidge era su prioridad en esos momentos.

Quería a Pidge, sí, pero no sabía hasta qué extensión.

«¿Acaso me estoy volviendo gay?» se preguntó, y al ver la luz en aquellos ojos cuando atravesó el umbral de la enfermería, nada más importó, e incluso esa pregunta quedó varada en algún punto de su mente sin cobrar la más mínima importancia.

Entonces, cuando rodeó a Pidge con los brazos, volvió a sentirse completamente vivo.


	9. Un momento para estrechar la amistad

Keith oprimió el botón del timbre y aguardó con paciencia frente a la puerta a la espera de Pidge. En las manos sujetaba el cuaderno que la chica había prestado a Shiro, cuaderno que él no fue capaz de devolver la ocasión anterior.

Para su sorpresa, quien abrió no fue su nueva amiga, sino una versión más alta que ella... Un chico, en realidad.

Keith vaciló.

—Este... —pestañeó sin saber bien qué decir—. ¿Está Katie en casa?

El joven lo inspeccionó con la mirada.

—Tú debes ser Keith —dijo éste con la mano en la barbilla, imitando la pose típica de un investigador al examinar un artilugio de su interés—. ¡Wao! Ella dijo que lucías como un delincuente, pero creo que olvidó la palabra _sexy_ de por medio.

Keith lo contempló con una mezcla de perplejidad e incredulidad.

—¿Disculpe?

—Solo decía que...

—¡Matt! —lo interrumpió la voz de Pidge—. ¡No asustes a Keith! —Matt giró el cuerpo lo suficiente para dejar ver a su hermana, quien bajaba las escaleras con cierta dificultad a causa del yeso que cubría su pie derecho. Al hallarse con la mirada del recién llegado, ella forzó una sonrisa mientras Matt la ayudaba a alcanzar los últimos escalones—. ¡Uff! Siento que nunca me acostumbraré a tener el pie inmovilizado —comentó en voz baja antes de girarse a ver a su hermano—, y Matt... Lamento arruinarte la diversión, pero Keith _ya tiene a alguien_.

Keith no captó lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero contempló cómo el rostro del hermano de Pidge pasaba a presentar una expresión decepcionada en unos pocos segundos.

—Era una broma, Katie —Matt la despeinó de forma amistosa y dirigió la vista hacia Keith—. Puedes pasar.

Tras hacer un ademán con la cabeza, indicando el interior de la casa, Keith dirigió la mirada al cuaderno y se lo tendió.

—Yo solo venía a entregar esto —dijo sin dar muchos rodeos—. En realidad quise venir antes, pero me ha sido imposible...

Matt sonrió y, en lugar de tomar el cuaderno, sujetó el brazo de Keith y lo jaló hacia el interior para obligarlo a entrar. Keith no fue capaz de resistirse debido a que fue tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No sientas vergüenza! —dijo Matt, empujándolo junto con Pidge hacia el interior del salón—. ¡Pidge me ha hablado sobre ti, y tengo mucha curiosidad!

—¿E-Eh? ¿Sobre mí?

Keith tomó asiento sobre el cómodo sofá, y Pidge se le unió.

—En realidad, no dije la gran cosa —dijo ella, y encogió los hombros—, nada más que parecías salido del póster de una de esas bandas _emo_.

—...Y que la estás ayudando a escribir un libro —agregó Matt.

 Keith creía que estaba en el interior de algún sueño confuso, donde los brillantes Holt eran el centro de todo el torbellino.

—N-no hice mucho, en realidad —dijo con el tono de alguien que acababa de ser acusado de un crimen.

—Pero me diste apoyo respecto a Lance —dijo Pidge—. Hunk también lo hizo, pero de cierto modo sentí que el tuyo fue más especial.

—Como dije, no fue mucho —dijo Keith, y pasó la mirada de un Holt a otro—. Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, solo dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

Matt dejó escapar una risita, y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Keith.

—¿De verdad no estás saliendo con alguien? —lo oyó preguntar, pero Keith no lograba captar mucho el significado de esas palabras.

—Ehm, ¿No?

—Ya déjalo, Matt —dijo Pidge, y dio un golpecito sobre la mano de su hermano—. Además, ¿No deberías prepararte para ir a la universidad?

Matt dejó brotar un cansado suspiro, y el desánimo se apoderó de él.

—Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes —estiró los brazos logrando tronar algunos de los huesos de la espalda—. Acabo de regresar de un viaje, y no me dejan descansar con propiedad.

Keith se irguió.

—Yo también debería irme —dijo, pero Pidge lo obligó a tomar asiento.

—¡Quédate! Es muy aburrido estar aquí todo el día sola, y sin compañía —dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro—. Además, mis padres me han dejado mucha comida chatarra con la que abarrotarme mientras veo series en Netflix.

Keith titubeó pero, al final, accedió.

* * *

 

Pasaron al menos cuatro horas viendo series en Netflix. Pidge había descubierto una serie acerca de una cazavampiros, y juntos se engancharon a ella. Keith se había abrazado a las rodillas mientras Katie comía Pringles a causa de la ansiedad que cada nuevo episodio producía en ella. Keith, además, creyó haber encontrado una nueva idea acerca de la cual escribir... Solo esperaba recordarla para cuando estuviera de regreso en casa.

Ordenaron comida china para almorzar, y Keith se sorprendió al descubrir que ésta no resultaba del todo desagradable pese a las críticas que había oído al respecto, al menos el arroz frito que había pedido era delicioso, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de los bollos de carne que ordenaron para probar. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero estaba seguro de que esos bollos estaban hechos de carne... de cualquier otro animal a excepción de la res. Para finalizar, comieron algunas galletas de la suerte. No sabía qué había recibido Katie —ella se rehusó a mostrárselo—, pero al quebrar su galleta, encontró un pequeño papel con la frase «La vida es muy corta para seguir dudando».

¿Dudar? se preguntó. ¿Dudar de qué?

No pensó mucho al respecto, porque tan pronto acabaron con la comida, se dedicaron a corregir el manuscrito de Pidge.

—Es probable que esté lleno de errores —dijo ella—, pero no me importa. Sé tan directo como sea posible, es la mejor manera de aprender.

Keith leyó aquello que ella había escrito, y con un bolígrafo apuntó los párrafos en los que ella había cometido equivocaciones.

—Estás dando demasiada información —dijo él con el ceño fruncido—. Es cierto que hay muchas cosas por explicar en tu mundo, pero no las sueltes de una vez. Debes dejar que éstas fluyan como la corriente. Estás narrando una historia, recuérdalo.

Pidge releyó aquello que Keith había marcado, y luego fijó la vista en él una vez más.

—¿Información? ¿Como qué?

—Descripciones bastas —dijo Keith—, así como explicar cada pequeño detalle que conforma tu mundo. Eso no es necesario. Tampoco debes extenderte en explicar la vida de algún personaje a menos que sea inevitable, pero me cuesta imaginar qué tipo de situación sería ésa.

Pidge asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

—Entendido. ¿Algo más?

—No debes contar lo que sienten o piensan tus personajes, debes mostrarlo. No escribas lo mucho que le duele la cabeza a Aria, demuéstralo... Haz que no sea capaz de concentrarse, que ver la luz resulte desesperante, que le lagrimean los ojos... ¿Entiendes?

Keith buscó la mirada de Pidge, y ella mostró su comprensión volviendo a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

La hora restante, Keith habló un poco acerca de su familia. A él le parecía un poco incómodo decir cosas al respecto, pero con Pidge se sentía cómodo, a gusto, así que fue capaz de revelar un poco de su pasado.

—¿Cuál es la relación entre Shiro y tú realmente? —preguntó ella en un determinado punto.

Keith juntó los dedos y se puso a analizar su propia situación.

—Cuando mi padre murió, Shiro pasó a hacerse cargo de mí —confesó con voz queda—. Shiro es... _era_ el hijo de un amigo de papá, y él, mi padre, le enseñó a ejecutar la guitarra. 

Los ojos de Pidge brillaron.

—¿Shiro sabe ejecutar la guitarra también? ¡Eso es increíble!

Keith sonrió con suavidad.

—Sí, lo es —admitió—. Después de que mi padre murió empecé a vivir con Shiro, y él me enseñó a ejecutar la guitarra también.

—¿Eres músico?

—Algo así —Keith restó importancia al asunto—. Suelo cantar en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no es tanto algo a lo que me dedicaría.

Pidge se mostró muy emocionada al respecto.

—¡Woah! ¡Algún día tienes que hacerme escuchar algunas de tus canciones!

Keith asintió.

—Lo haré.

* * *

 

Mientras Keith se preparaba para marcharse, cargando una cantidad inmensa de comida chatarra que Pidge insistió en llevar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Pese a que él se dispuso a abrir, Katie se adelantó y la abrió. No obstante, cuando descubrió de quién se trataba, el rostro de Pidge palideció y con señas le indicó que se ocultara. Keith no comprendió el motivo, pero obedeció de todas formas. Comprendió el por qué cuando una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos.

—¡Pidge! —exclamó Lance.

—¡L-Lance! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que visitarte, ¿Es eso malo? —el sonido de los pasos indicaron que Lance se internó en el hogar de la chica—. Además, abuelita preparó una gran cantidad de galletas y quise compartirlas contigo.

Como un ninja, Keith se movió silenciosamente tras los muebles para obtener un mejor panorama de la escena, y notó que ambos se hallaban junto a las escaleras.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Katie se había... ¿Suavizado? Al menos podía asegurar que la expresión que tenía en el rostro no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes, como si Lance fuese una especie de divinidad que había caído del cielo.

—¡Eso es genial!

—Son galletas de mantequilla de maní. Tus favoritas, ¿Cierto?

Pidge asintió, con una expresión de infinita felicidad.

—¿Puedes dejarlas en la cocina? Debo limpiar la sala... ¡He dejado un desorden! Tener la casa para mí sola no es buena idea.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Lance.

—¡No es necesario! Puedo hacerlo yo misma —dijo de inmediato, visiblemente nerviosa.

—De acuerdo —accedió Lance, aunque no lucía del todo convencido—. De paso prepararé chocolate caliente para acompañar las galletas. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Estupendo, Lance! —dijo Pidge—. Ahora ve a la cocina, rápido.

Lance le dedicó una última mirada antes de llevarse las galletas a la cocina. Entonces, con sigilo, Keith abandonó su escondite mientras Pidge hacía señas para que se apresurara antes que Lance lo encontrara allí.

—Pidge —dijo Keith deteniéndose en la puerta—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué cosa?

Keith la miró a los ojos por un momento.

—Lance. Él te gusta, ¿cierto?

Pidge no dijo nada, pero el rubor en sus mejillas ofreció la respuesta.

* * *

 

Keith ingresó a su hogar, y no esperó hallar a Shiro tan temprano.

Él lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable.

—Has vuelto a saltarte la escuela, ¿No? 

Keith apretó los labios.

—Fui a pasar el tiempo con Katie —dijo tras haber titubeado en busca de una excusa que no resultaría—. Ella me lo pidió —Entonces, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación mientras esperaba alguna reprimenda, la cual nunca llegó. Se detuvo y vio a Shiro—. ¿No estás enojado?

Shiro sonrió.

—Normalmente lo haría, pero esta vez no —dijo—. Estoy feliz de que estés haciendo amigos.

Keith le devolvió la sonrisa y se encerró en su habitación.

Aún tenía un gran revoltijo de emociones en el pecho, y como no sabía cómo descargarlas, hizo algo que no creyó que haría, no tan pronto al menos: Escribir.


	10. Look femenino

Encontrarse con la señorita Allura un lunes a la mañana frente a la puerta mientras aún tienes el cepillo de dientes en la boca, era algo que Pidge jamás imaginó vivir y, sin embargo, ahí estaba la enfermera, presentando una sonrisa en los labios y una expresión jovial. La sorpresa fue tal, que Pidge casi tragó la espuma.

Por fortuna, tal incidente no sucedió.

—¿Cómo estás, Pidge? —preguntó Allura con un tono que rebosaba amabilidad—. ¿Lista para retornar al colegio?

Pidge elevó el índice pidiendo un momento, tras lo cual corrió al baño, escupió, hizo gárgaras, volvió a escupir y abandonó el cepillo en el lavadero.

—¿Quién es, Katie? —preguntó el profesor Holt desde la cocina, donde se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

—¡Es la señorita Allura! —anunció ella—. No te preocupes, papá. Todo está en orden.

Tras eso, atravesó el vestíbulo y decidió permanecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Allura había observado todo eso con una sonrisa inquebrantable, y cuando Pidge observó algo por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Allura no había ido sola: Un porsche se hallaba estacionado junto a la calzada, y un sujeto de largos cabellos blancos aguardaba recostado a él, con los brazos cruzados y sin despegar los ojos de la enfermera.

—Qu- ¡Qué gran sorpresa, señorita Allura! ¿Qué la trae por aquí? —preguntó Pidge una vez que consiguió retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—He estado pensando... ¿Cómo se encuentra tu pie? —preguntó Allura, dando un rápido vistazo al tobillo de Pidge, el cual aún se encontraba enyesado.

—Duele, pero ya no de forma molesta como al principio —Pidge movió el pie un poco—. Pero no puedo continuar faltando a clases.

—Lo sé —dijo Allura—. Por eso, ¿Por qué no me permites llevarte conmigo? Ir en coche será mucho más seguro que ir en el autobús.

Pidge pestañeó con evidente perplejidad, y es que no podía concebir la razón situada detrás de toda esa amabilidad. No obstante, como no tenía nada que perder, accedió.

* * *

 

Al contemplar el reloj, notó que todavía faltaba una hora y media para llegar a la escuela.

Preguntándose el motivo por el apuro, Pidge observó con expresión aburrida el paisaje detrás de la ventanilla de los asientos traseros.

«No es mi cumpleaños, así que no lo hace por alguna fiesta sorpresa o algo similar» pensó.

Entonces, al retornar a la realidad, contempló que iban por un camino distinto al que se hallaba acostumbrada para dirigirse a la escuela. Con cierta ansiedad, se inclinó hacia los asientos del frente.

—Un momento, ¿A dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero hacer algunas compras antes de dirigirnos a la escuela —dijo Allura, haciendo lo posible por ver a Pidge desde el asiento del acompañante.

Pidge dedicó una mirada inquieta al hombre que conducía el vehículo, el cual no había dicho una sola palabra desde que ella subió. De cierta forma se sentía intimidada, y no lograba comprender de todo el motivo tras esa sensación que se agolpaba en su estómago.

—¿Y si pongo un poco de música? —soltó Allura al chófer—. No sería malo aligerar este ambiente.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, y reveló una voz atractiva—. Ya sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo.

Mientras el coche se detenía en un semáforo, Allura insertó un pendrive en el puerto USB de la radio. Luego de buscar, finalmente puso en reproducción [una canción en francés](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEKMutyFR6E).

La expresión de Pidge se iluminó.

—¿Le gusta la música francesa, señorita Allura? —preguntó con viva curiosidad.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Mis padres son franceses —dijo—. Yo nací aquí, pero me han pegado muchos gustos.

Pidge, que no lo imaginaba, sintió una gran admiración, y calló por unos momentos para apreciar la melodía. Para su gran sorpresa, se notó a sí misma enganchada a ella. 

—Por cierto —sin ser capaz de contener la curiosidad, se atrevió a lanzar una pregunta que podría ser incómoda o peligrosa—. ¿Ustedes dos están juntos?

Pese a que Allura se mostró un poco sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa, decidió mostrarle la mano, donde portaba un anillo que a todas luces lucía casi tan caro como el mismo vehículo. La mirada de Pidge se iluminó.

—¡¿Van a casarse?!

—Aún no lo hemos anunciado, pero sí —confirmó Allura.

—¿Por qué no?

Allura suspiró y echó un vistazo rápido a su prometido.

—Estamos esperando el momento adecuado —dijo él.

La luz del semáforo pasó a iluminar el color verde, y el coche avanzó.

Pidge, quien sintió que había tocado un tema sensible, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

Creyó que Allura respondería a la pregunta, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

—Fue en la primavera del año pasado —dijo él con cierto tono de nostalgia—. Mis padres elaboraron una fiesta de gala para conmemorar su aniversario. La verdad es que no esperaba mucho porque detesto las fiestas pero, cuando la vi, _supe_ que era la indicada.

Allura sonrió con dulzura y apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de Lotor. Lucía tan enamorada de él, que Pidge estaba segura de que Lance armaría un escándalo cuando supiera que su amor platónico estaba completamente en manos de un joven apuesto y adinerado. Lotor, por su parte, tenía las orejas rojas, lo cual indicaba que había sido embarazoso admitir algo similar en voz alta.

* * *

 

 Una vez que el coche estacionó frente a una tienda de ropa, Allura la persuadió para bajar.

—¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Hagamos compras como chicas!

Pidge suspiró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No necesito ropa.

—En realidad, la razón por la que estamos aquí es que ella quería comprar cosas para ti —dijo Lotor, lo cual encendió una alarma dentro de la cabeza de Pidge.

—¡¿Para mí?! Pero... ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¡No he hecho nada para merecerlo?

—¡Oh, Lotor! Has arruinado la sorpresa —se quejó Allura, y luego enfocó la vista en Pidge—. Pero sí, él tiene razón: Hemos venido para comprarte ropa bonita.

Pidge sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza.

—¡No necesito nada de eso! ¡En serio!

—Pero lucir como una chica por una vez no tiene nada de malo, ¿Cierto? —insistió Allura, cuya mirada estaba iluminada por cierto brillo que produjo un escalofrío a Pidge—. En especial a ojos de Lance.

Pidge estuvo a nada de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—Él te gusta, ¿cierto? Los vi en la enfermería el otro día —dijo Allura con tono triunfal.

Katie notó que tenía las mejillas encendidas. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Primero Keith, ahora la enfermera de la escuela... Se sentía muy transparente e idiota.

Bajó la mirada, cohibida. Sabía que ellos dos aguardaban una respuesta, pero no sabía muy bien qué decir. No es que despreciara la idea de lucir femenina —de hecho, tenía varios vestidos guardados en el clóset—, solo se hallaba tan acostumbrada a utilizar ropa cómoda que la idea de usar falda le producía escalofríos.

—Pero no he traído dinero —dijo de pronto—. Solo tengo lo suficiente para pagar por el almuerzo.

—Por eso no te preocupes —replicó Allura—. Todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta —y mostró un par de tarjetas de crédito.

* * *

 

Los ojos de Allura se iluminaban al contemplar las preciosas prendas que vendían en aquella tienda. Pidge la seguía de cerca, y odiaba admitir que también se había maravillado con varios vestidos. 

No es que tuviera una baja autoestima, pero podía imaginar que luciría extraña vistiendo algunas prendas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a vestir y actuar como un chico, que había olvidado cómo se sentía ser una chica. 

Allura la obligó a probarse varias prendas, pero ninguna parecía ser lo suficientemente convincente a ojos de la enfermera, quien prestaba más atención a sus propios caprichos antes que a los gustos de Pidge.

Finalmente, tras mucho recorrer toda la tienda, Pidge abandonó el vestidor utilizando un sencillo vestido de color azul cielo, botas y una chaqueta que complementaba muy bien al vestido.

—Katie, ¡Luces fenomenal! —dijo Allura con el entusiasmo de una niña de cinco años—. Una vez que Lance te vea, ¡No despegará los ojos de ti!

Pidge forzó una sonrisa y volvió a dar una mirada a la imagen que mostraba en el espejo. Por algún motivo no se sentía motivada con la idea de Allura, y ni siquiera podía sospechar el porqué.  Vaciló un poco y giró sobre sí misma para admirar el vestido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que utilizó uno, que se sentía muy extraña.

Mientras la enfermera se dedicaba a pagar por todas las prendas, Katie pasó los dedos a través de la ropa expuesta en la tienda. 

No odiaba la idea de lucir femenina, pero cambiar su forma de vestir usual sonaba muy cliché. De hecho, ni siquiera imaginaba a Lance tratándola como una chica luego de tantos años de verla como un igual, un chico más.

—Katie, vamos —dijo Allura, y la arrancó de sus pensamientos—. Llegaremos tarde.

* * *

 

Por un momento Pidge creyó que todos la mirarían y se burlarían de ella, sin embargo, nadie lucía particularmente impresionado con su cambio de apariencia. Todos lucían más interesados en conversar con sus respectivas amistades antes que fijar los ojos en Pidge, lo cual, en cierto modo, resultaba ser un alivio. 

—¡Pidge! —la llamó Hunk, situado cerca de los casilleros—. ¡Woah! Luces fenomenal.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola, Hunk.

—No pretendes contenerte en lo más mínimo, ¿Cierto? —dijo Hunk, y la examinó de pies a cabeza.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Pidge mientras abría el casillero.

—Lance.

Pidge suspiró y vio a su amigo.

—Él tiene novia, así que no es como si esto logre cambiarlo todo.

—Quién sabe —dijo Hunk, quien encogió los hombros—. De todos modos, es bueno que luzcas tan confiada en ti misma.

Pidge le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, pero no fue capaz de decir nada más.

—¡Hey, Hunk! —llamó la voz de Lance de espaldas a Pidge—. ¿Has visto a...?

Katie notó que los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en su estómago. No se atrevía a voltear y encarar a Lance porque la vergüenza formó parte importante de las emociones que, en esos momentos, estaban consumiéndola. Luego de vacilar un poco, giró despacio hasta ver a su amigo, quien abrió mucho los ojos y quedó mudo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lance? —preguntó Hunk, repentinamente con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Lance pestañeó y apuntó a Pidge con el dedo. Lucía perplejo.

—¿Qué haces con ese vestido? —preguntó él—. ¿Quieres convertirte en una niñita?

Poco a poco, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, estalló en carcajadas.

Katie notó que el mundo entero se volvía más pesado para ella.

«Ah» se dijo a sí misma «Sabía que no serviría de nada».

—Quería comprobar si caerías ante mis encantos —dijo ella, fingiendo sorna—. Anda, admítelo: Te encanta verme así.

Giró sobre sí misma con una pose triunfal, pero Lance ya tenía lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

—Sí, sí, claro —dijo él con dificultad, y se enjugó las lágrimas—. Luces como ese gremlin al que le gustaba besar a todo el mundo.

Pidge forzó una sonrisa.

—Oh, ¡No me digas que quieres un besito mío, Lance!

Él volvió a reír, y Pidge, teniendo suficiente con todo eso, tomó la mochila y se la colgó del hombro.

—Nos vemos después, chicos. Debo ir a algún lugar... —señaló el pasillo con el pulgar, y se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Pidge! ¡Espera! —la llamó Hunk, pero ella no detuvo su andar.

Caminó con prisas, subió las escaleras y, una vez que llegó a la azotea, dejó caer la mochila al suelo. Respiraba con dificultad a causa del apuro, pero sabía que ésa no era la única razón por la que su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido.

Keith estaba de espaldas a ella, fumando un cigarrillo. Al oír el sonido producido por la mochila, giró hasta encontrarse con la chica. No ocultó la consternación que sentía al verla de ese modo.

—¿Katie? —soltó con un tono vacilante—. ¿Qué sucede?

Pidge corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó.

No dijo nada, pero Keith de inmediato supo que ella necesitaba de apoyo, así que correspondió al gesto en silencio.

 


	11. Estrellas perdidas

Lance no podía explicar con palabras la sensación que le había producido ver a Pidge utilizando vestido. Se trataba de una mezcla entre sorpresa, consternación y algo más, algo indescifrable para él que formaba torbellinos en su pecho. 

«Es cierto» se dijo a sí mismo «Pidge es una chica...»

Nunca se había sentido tan idiota como en el momento en el que recordó súbitamente que ese pequeño duende era, en realidad, una bonita chica. Había estado tan acostumbrado a verla utilizar ropa masculina y cabello corto, que su cerebro hizo cortocircuito. Se sentía tan avergonzado a causa de aquel error, que ni siquiera fue capaz de verla a la cara durante el almuerzo. Sabía que mostrarse esquivo con ella era algo idiota e infantil, pero no podía remediarlo... ¡No sabía cómo actuar! Y, mucho menos, cómo pedir perdón por todo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? se preguntó.

—¡Lance! ¡Tierra llamando a Lance! —dijo Jessica, pasando una mano frente al rostro de su novio, quien despertó de su letargo con una mirada cansada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —él forzó una sonrisa y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, quien se apegó más.

—Tengo hambre —dijo ella—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas rosquillas? He oído que Donkin Donuts tiene un nuevo sabor.

Lance cerró los ojos, pensativo, y cuando los volvió a abrir, dedicó una sonrisa brillante a su novia.

—¡Es una excelente idea! ¡Vamos!

Puso en marcha el motor del vehículo, dejó ir los hombros de Jessica y abandonó el estacionamiento del cine con un movimiento rápido y ágil. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo en camino su mente volvió a enfocarse en Pidge, en la mirada de aquellos brillantes ojos castaños, en su figura menuda embutida en aquel vestido azul, su color favorito.

«Ah, demonios» pensó «¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo?»

* * *

 

Mientras Jessica se dedicaba a comprar las rosquillas, Lance permaneció en el coche, aguardando por ella. Quería permanecer un momento a solas para ser capaz de pensar mejor, pero una imagen captó su atención a través del retrovisor: Una moto roja, y un par de ocupantes sobre ella.

«Es Keith» pensó, y giró para observar mejor el panorama.

La moto se había detenido junto al semáforo que se hallaba en la esquina.

«Sí, definitivamente es él» se dijo «Reconocería ese horrendo cabello en cualquier parte»

Entonces enfocó la atención en la persona que lo acompañaba, y Lance la reconoció al instante: El vestido azul en conjunto con la chaqueta... ¡Era Pidge!

«¡¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?!»

Sin pensarlo dos veces, encendió el motor y abandonó el estacionamiento, dispuesto a seguirlos para comprobar por sí mismo a dónde iban.

Una vez que el semáforo pasó a verde y Keith aceleró, Lance aguardó unos momentos antes de ponerse en marcha también... No era tan idiota. Sabía que si permanecía muy cerca, Keith notaría al instante que lo estaban siguiendo.

Por algún motivo que desconocía, estaba enojado. Realmente enojado. No le gustaba ver a Pidge cerca de Keith, y mientras más enfocaba la atención en ellos, más le hervía la sangre. ¡Se supone que Pidge era suya, joder! ¡Eran amigos desde la más tierna infancia! ¿Por qué ese horrible samurai quería quitársela?

Se hallaba tan enfocado en esos pensamientos, que estuvo a punto de chocar contra el vehículo que se hallaba frente a sí.

Por fortuna, ni Pidge o Keith lograron reconocerlo y descubrir que los estaba siguiendo, lo cual fue un alivio.

No obstante, Lance no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa una vez que llegó a destino: Un bar situado a las afueras de la ciudad.

«¿Por qué este lugar?» se preguntó «¡Todavía no tienen la edad legal para beber!»

Aguardó a que ambos ingresaran al local, y estacionó el coche en un sitio seguro.

«¿Es que ése es el plan de Keith? ¿Volverla una delincuente para apartarla de mí? ¡No lo permitiré!»

Caminó a zancadas hacia la entrada, decidido a acabar con esa problemática de una vez por todas.

* * *

 

Como era de esperarse, el lugar se hallaba repleto de todo tipo de personas. Algunas jugaban billar en un rincón apartado, mientras que la mayor parte se encontraba sentada, bebiendo, jugando a las cartas, haciendo wrestling, riendo, fumando, charlando. Muchos de los que allí se encontraban eran sujetos de apariencia ruda, motociclistas, camioneros que intimidaban con la simple vista de sus músculos repletos de tatuajes. Lance frunció la nariz al detectar el aroma a sudor invadiendo el ambiente, y buscó con la mirada a Pidge.

Por fortuna, no tardó mucho en hallarla: Se encontraba sentada, completamente sola, junto a una mesa cercana al escenario improvisado al que Keith había subido en compañía de una guitarra. 

Mientras Keith se entretenía con el equipo de audio para confirmar que todo se hallaba en orden, Lance se acercó a Pidge a zancadas.

—¡Pidge! —la llamó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Ella se sobresaltó y pestañeó al confirmar que se trataba de su amigo.

—¿Lance? —no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba verlo allí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Este lugar no es para ti —dijo él con tono desaprobatorio—. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

Pidge no dijo nada por unos momentos.

Las luces se tornaron tenues, y una sola se proyectó sobre el escenario donde se hallaba Keith, quien empezó a ejecutar una melodía suave y armoniosa.

El silencio se hizo presente en el bar de forma inmediata, y Pidge ignoró a Lance para enfocarse en Keith. Eso enojó a Lance, quien la sujetó de la muñeca y la obligó a levantarse.

—¡¿Pero qué _demonios_ haces?!

—Debo hablar contigo —dijo Lance con el ceño fruncido—. Ahora.

Keith los observaba desde el escenario con preocupación, pero no fue capaz de hacer nada más que cantar, porque ése era su trabajo.

_♪ Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_   
_Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see ♪_

Pidge no fue capaz de negarse, y Lance lo agradeció. Él no quería hacer una escena que ocasionara que lo echaran a patadas del local.

Ambos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, y Pidge lucía verdaderamente enojada, pero Lance se encontraba igual de enfadado con ella.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? —soltó ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Lance no dijo nada de inmediato, porque desde allí era capaz de escuchar a Keith cantar en el interior del bar.

_♪ Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow_   
_Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_   
_I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow_   
_So let's get drunk on our tears and ♪_

—Tú sabes que él no me agrada, entonces, ¿Por qué estás empeñándote en permanecer cerca de él? ¡Quiere convertirte en una delincuente! —soltó Lance, y Pidge bufó.

—¿En serio? ¿Te enojas porque Keith sea mi amigo?

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago! —chilló Lance, y se sintió igual a un niño pequeño y caprichoso, ¡Pero tenía razón por la cual serlo!

Pidge dejó ir una risa sarcástica.

_♪ God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning _ _♪_

—Nunca te ha interesado quienes son mis amigos —dijo Pidge, y su mirada echó chispas—, ¿Y ahora súbitamente te importa? ¡Keith es un buen amigo! Me ha ofrecido apoyo mientras tú me dejabas a un lado por tu novia. Seamos honestos, Lance: Tus amigos no te interesan una vez que tienes una falda en tu campo de visión.

Lance rechinó los dientes con furia.

♪ _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_ ♪ 

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo!

 —¿Es que acaso me equivoco? ¡Es lo único que has estado haciendo!

Lance abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada al respecto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Pidge tenía razón en parte...

_♪ Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_   
_Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality ♪_

Pidge apretaba los puños con fuerza, y Lance podía ver que los nudillos de ella se habían vuelto enteramente blancos. Él no tuvo más remedio que suspirar con pesadez.

—Vale, vale, tienes razón, me he equivocado —dijo a regañadientes—. ¡Pero eso no justifica que estés con Keith! ¡Estás traicionando mi confianza!

—Pero él ha sido el único que me ha escuchado cuando he necesitado a alguien. Además, ¿Crees que a él le importa lo que pienses de él? Jamás hemos hablado acerca de ti desde que nos volvimos amigos.

_♪ Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_   
_Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_   
_Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending_   
_Where we're dancing in our tears and ♪_

Lance tuvo suficiente con eso.

Estaba triste, decepcionado, enojado... Todo a la vez, y eso estaba causándole dolor de cabeza.

—Vale, lo entiendo —dijo bajando la voz—. Lo entiendo, claro que lo hago —continuó como si estuviera convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo hacía.

—Lance...

—Vete con él, entonces. Ya me vale lo que haces con Keith... ¡Cásate con él si quieres!

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche con los ojos ardiendo a causa de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

«No es justo» se dijo «¿Por qué?»

_♪ God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_   
_It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_   
_Searching for meaning ♪_

—Lance —lo llamó la voz trémula de Pidge, y él detuvo los pasos. Giró el rostro, y notó que su amiga se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza, con los puños aún apretados.

_♪ But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? ♪_

 —¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

Lance tragó saliva.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él—. Dime, ¿Qué se supone que no entiendo?

_♪ I thought I saw you out there crying ♪_

Algunas lágrimas se derramaron sobre las mejillas de Pidge.

_♪ I thought I heard you call my name ♪_

—Lance, tú...

_♪ I thought I heard you out there crying ♪_

—Tú siempre me has gustado —afirmó Pidge—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tú siempre me gustaste!

_♪ Just the same ♪_

Lance quedó con la garganta seca, y notó que muchas cosas cobraban sentido a partir de esa declaración. Sin embargo, no supo qué decir o hacer más que permanecer allí, como un idiota, contemplándola lagrimear a causa de todas las emociones surgidas en esa discusión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que estaba atrapado por la impotencia.

_♪ God, give us the reason youth is wasted on the young_   
_It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run_   
_Searching for meaning_   
_But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? ♪_

—Pidge, yo...

—No digas nada, Lance. Conozco tu respuesta —dijo ella, y se secó las lágrimas con furia.

—Pidge, por favor...

_♪ But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? ♪_

Ella no dijo nada más. Solo le dio la espalda y retornó al bar, donde se reuniría con Keith.

_♪ But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? ♪_

 

Y Lance...

Lance no pudo hacer nada más que observar cómo la espalda de su amiga se alejaba, sabiendo que la había perdido, y tal vez para siempre.

 


	12. Donde hubo fuego...

**Arco II**

 

Keith tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla a medida que iba escribiendo. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la inspiración corría a través de su mente como un caudaloso río, y podía afirmar que se notaba a sí mismo contento por esa hazaña. El bloqueo que sufrió formaba parte del pasado, uno que pareciera tan lejano cual mismo horizonte.

La idea central del texto la tenía clavada en el cerebro, aunque todavía no imaginaba el desenlace de la historia.

«Gravísimo error» se decía a sí mismo «Pero, por algún motivo, no puedo detenerme».

Debía agradecer a Pidge por la ayuda que, inconscientemente, le había proporcionado en las últimas semanas. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño empujón hacia nuevas experiencias? Haberse hecho de una amiga resultó ser una mayor bendición a la que habría podido esperar.

Una sonrisa surcó su boca al pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero ésta pronto abandonó su semblante una vez que recordó lo deprimida que ella se encontraba desde ese día en el bar. Le gustaría poder ayudarla de alguna manera, pero no imaginaba qué podría hacer por ella. Haber pasado toda la vida sin más amigos imposibilitaba que las palabras de aliento acudieran a él, y los gestos mucho menos.

Frustrado con la simple idea, golpeó con el puño la superficie del escritorio sobre la cual trabajaba.

—Oh, vaya. Esto sí es una sorpresa.

Al girar la cabeza lo suficiente, halló a Shiro situado en el umbral de su habitación, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa que reflejaba su dicha.

Keith devolvió la sonrisa, y retornó la mirada a la pantalla mientras oía los pasos ajenos acercarse a él.

—Esto es solo un bosquejo. No he empezado a escribir de verdad.

Shiro se inclinó un poco para leer lo que estaba en pantalla, y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Keith.

—Pero puedo ver que lo estás llevando muy bien —dijo con tono suave—. Debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba.

Keith enfocó la vista en él.

—Yo tampoco esperaba a que el bloqueo desapareciera tan pronto —admitió con cierta vacilación en su tono de voz—. Puedo dar el crédito a Katie. Creo que, sin ella, no habría podido llegar hasta aquí.

—Puedo notar lo mucho que la aprecias —dijo Shiro—. ¿Significa esto que está ganándose tu cariño?

Shiro lo miró, y Keith apartó la vista.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo con una actitud defensiva—. Katie es solo una amiga.

—¿Estás seguro?

Keith asintió con la cabeza sin muchas ganas de ofrecer explicaciones.

Le parecía algo irónico que Pidge sospechara que tenía sentimientos respecto a Shiro, mientras que éste creía que Pidge le gustaba.

A decir verdad, mientras sabía que Pidge era para él solo una amiga, incluso podía asegurar que la quería como si fuera una hermana menor, no estaba muy seguro respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Shiro... y todo por culpa de Pidge, quien fue la que lo obligó a reflexionar al respecto.

Era cierto que admiraba mucho a Shiro, e incluso lo consideraba un hermano mayor... Pero muchas veces se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaba ese cariño familiar. Como no tenía hermanos de verdad y su propio padre había muerto cuando él todavía era muy joven, no estaba seguro respecto a cuál era la diferencia entre el cariño fraternal y el de pareja.

Era confuso.

Sin embargo, no deseaba que Shiro pudiera conocer ese lío en sus sentimientos ante la posible reacción que podría obtener de él.

—Una vez que tenga el bosquejo listo, ¿Le echarías un vistazo? —preguntó Keith.

—Por supuesto. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo —dijo Shiro—. ¿Estás pensando en presentarlo para el concurso regional?

Keith titubeó un poco sintiéndose no muy seguro.

—No sé si lo tendré listo para entonces —dijo—. Además, Katie será nuestra campeona este año. Ella se está esforzando mucho, así que lo justo sería permitir que ella participara en mi lugar.

Shiro frunció el ceño, visiblemente decepcionado.

—¿Todavía estás molesto por haber perdido el año pasado?

Keith tamborileó los dedos por encima del teclado.

—Un poco —admitió—. Si hubiera ganado el primer lugar, entonces tú habrías podido...

Retornó la vista a Shiro, pero no completó la frase, la cual quedó en el aire. Shiro cerró los ojos durante unos momentos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Keith.

—¡Pero no es justo! —Keith se puso de pie—. Has luchado tanto, ¿Por qué insistes en darte por vencido? —como Shiro no ofrecía respuesta, Keith estiró el brazo y apoyó los dedos sobre el hombro de éste—. Es tu sueño, ¡Deberías luchar por él!

—Los sueños no existen, Keith —dijo Shiro—, y nosotros, los adultos, no podemos darnos el lujo de soñar.

—¡No digas ese tipo de tonterías! —insistió Keith—. Shiro, por favor...

Shiro suspiró y se apartó, ocasionando que los dedos de Keith ya no pudieran permanecer sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, Keith.

Tras pronunciar esas simples palabras, abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 

 

Reunirse junto a Pidge en la azotea se había vuelto habitual, en especial desde que ella tuvo aquella discusión con Lance en el estacionamiento del bar. Juntos corregían el manuscrito de la chica, y conversaban respecto a diversos temas. Keith podía decir que, cada vez que hablaban juntos, siempre salía aprendiendo algo nuevo.

Esa ocasión releyó los primeros capítulos que Pidge se empeñó en corregir, y comprobó con entusiasmo que ella había seguido sus consejos al pie de la letra. Los errores habían disminuido mucho, pero todavía hallaba algunos que bien podría pasar por alto (Pese a que, en el fondo, todavía los consideraba molestos).

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Pidge, mostrándose impaciente ante el silencio de Keith.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo él—. Además, la historia es interesante. Estoy seguro de que el jurado no se mostrará indiferente ante tu historia.

Pidge sonrió, y Keith pudo comprobar que los ojos de ella volvían a recuperar el brillo que se había mostrado ausentes esos últimos días.

—Pero me sentiré mal —dijo ella— ganar el premio sin darte el crédito necesario.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Keith—. No es la gran cosa.

—Al menos permíteme darte un espacio en la sección de agradecimientos —insistió Pidge—. Me has mostrado una gran cantidad de cosas que no habría, de otro modo, conocer si no fuese por tu ayuda.

Keith suspiró, pero no se rehusó. Tenía el presentimiento de que Pidge insistiría si no daba el brazo a torcer y, pese a que realmente no le interesaba recibir créditos por el trabajo hecho, necesitaba acabar con esa pequeña discusión.

—Entonces —dijo Pidge de pronto, y quebró el breve espacio de silencio que se había colado entre los dos—, ¿La razón por la que no escribes es que estás bloqueado?

Keith vaciló.

—Algo así —dijo con tono dubitativo—. En realidad, recuperé la inspiración hace poco, pero es tarde para que empiece a trabajar en algo que pueda presentar en el concurso —jugueteó con la cajetilla de cigarrillos que guardaba en el bolsillo—. Tengo una idea, de hecho, pero todavía no está completa. Necesito hallar un final antes de empezar a redactarla con propiedad.

—No tienes por qué esperar a imaginar un final —dijo Pidge—. Si empiezas a escribir la idea, quizás se te ocurra algo por el camino.

Keith suspiró.

—Por más tentadora que sea la propuesta, no puedo hacerlo —dijo—. El error de un escritor es empezar algo que no sabe cómo acabará. Se verá tentado a agregar escenas innecesarias para el desarrollo de la misma. Antes de iniciar a relatar una historia, siempre debe tener a mano el final de la misma.

Pidge se encogió de hombros.

—Estás tomándotelo muy en serio.

—Mi meta es ser un escritor y poder estar a la altura de grandes mentes como las de Scott Fitzgerald, Ernest Hemingway, Conan Doyle...

—No creo que Hemingway sea la mejor aspiración del mundo —dijo Pidge—. Para ser como él, tendrías que vivir pegado a una botella de whiskey.

Keith sonrió.

—Seré sincero contigo —dijo él de pronto—. La razón por la que quiero que ganes... no es solo para dar algo de prestigio a nuestro club de escritura —tragó saliva y deshizo un cigarrillo entre los dedos—. De hecho, eso es lo que menos me importa.

Pidge arqueó las cejas.

—De algún modo ya imaginaba algo así —admitió.

—Shiro me prometió que si ganaba yo, o, más bien, alguien de nuestro club, abandonaría su empleo y volvería a luchar por su sueño —y, tras una breve pausa, agregó—: Ser un maestro de literatura.

 

 


	13. Los dilemas de Keith y Pidge

Cuando Pidge cerró el casillero y alzó la mirada, se halló con Hunk, quien la saludó con la mano antes de acercarse donde ella se encontraba.

—¡Hey, Pidge! —chocaron puños, como era lo usual, y Hunk le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu pie?

—Mucho mejor —dijo ella, y pateó el aire para corroborar que todo se hallaba en orden—. Todavía molesta, pero ya no duele mucho.

—¡Eso es genial! —la mirada de Hunk brilló—. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos vernos un día de estos, tú, Shay y yo...

—Me encantaría —dijo Pidge con una sonrisa—. Muero de ganas por conocer a tu novia.

Hunk se rascó la mejilla.

—Ella también quiere conocerte —dijo—. ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Iremos por unos helados, y quizás luego pasemos a ver alguna película. Hace poco estrenaron una de terror con muy buena crítica.

Pidge elevó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver una película de terror? La última vez, si no recuerdo mal, acabaste vomitando hasta la cena del día anterior.

—Bueno, respecto a eso, yo... —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió al alzar la vista y ver a Lance, quien acababa de llegar y no lucía muy animado—. Hey, Lance.

Pidge bajó la mirada y se rehusó a hacer contacto visual con él.

Desde que ella confesó sus sentimientos, entre ellos dos no hubo mucha interacción a excepción de la vez que Hunk deseó involucrarlos en la misma conversación y acabó fallando miserablemente. 

—Hey, Hunk —saludó Lance—. Pidge...

Ella notó que su corazón dio un brinco, pero tras dar un respingo se despidió de Hunk de forma apresurada sin acabar de concretar los planes, y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás. Todavía le resultaba difícil encarar a Lance luego de haberse comportado como un idiota con ella a causa de los estúpidos celos que sentía respecto a Keith. «Él no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada» pensó «No después de habernos dejado de lado a Hunk y a mí para estar con su novia».

Al doblar un pasillo, vio a Shiro hablando con Keith unos metros frente a ella.

Keith lucía molesto.

—...¡Ya hemos hablado de esto, Shiro! —decía con los puños apretados con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Había cierto temblor en la voz de Keith que ponía al descubierto su frustración, y un brillo intenso en sus ojos que despertaba diversas emociones. 

Shiro vaciló un poco, y quiso hablar pero lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue suspirar.

Keith le dio la espalda.

—Ese silencio dice mucho —dijo en un tono tan bajo, que Pidge apenas fue capaz de oírlo—. Tú sabes que esto es importante para mí, y aun así...

No culminó la frase, solo se alejó convertido en una furia.

Pidge corrió hasta alcanzar a Shiro, quien se llevó la mano al rostro y sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—Disculpe, profesor, ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? —preguntó sintiéndose algo tonta por querer involucrarse en un tema que, probablemente no la concernía—. ...Si no es molestia, por supuesto.

Shiro la miró en el momento exacto en el que la campanilla sonó indicando el inicio de las clases.

—Ahora no. Debes ir a clases —dijo, y Pidge maldijo por lo bajo—. Pero es bueno que hayas preguntado. Ven a verme a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Eh? —ella alzó la mirada para ver a Shiro, pero él solo le hizo un gesto para que se apresurara en ir a clases antes que se hiciera muy tarde.

* * *

 

—La cuestión es ésta —empezó a decir Shiro. Ambos se hallaban en el salón utilizado por el club de escritura, donde podrían hablar sin ser oídos por Keith—: Keith quiere visitar la tumba de su padre en el aniversario de su muerte.

Pidge arqueó las cejas.

Era cierto que Keith le había dicho que su padre había muerto cuando era pequeño y, por ese motivo, Shiro lo acogió bajo su tutela. Por algún motivo que desconocía, la simple idea de imaginárselo en completa soledad frente a la tumba de su progenitor le producía una inmensa tristeza. Quizás eso se debía a que ella misma no se veía a sí misma viviendo sin sus padres. Ellos eran tan importantes en su vida, que no sabría vivir una vez que su hora llegara.

—Oh.

Shiro suspiró y se frotó las sienes, como si la sola idea de pensarlo le produciera dolor de cabeza.

—El problema es que él se ha saltado tantas clases que debe realizar un examen de refuerzo muy importante si no quiere repetir el año, y esos exámenes los tendrá ese mismo día.

» Lo peor de todo es que la tumba de su padre se halla a un día y medio de viaje, así que el problema es doble.

Pidge arqueó las cejas mientras Shiro cerraba los ojos y apretaba el puente de la nariz, claramente desesperado por hallar una solución a esa problemática.

—Entonces, ¿Estaban discutiendo respecto a eso?

—Keith quiere que hable con los demás profesores y posponga el examen —dijo Shiro—. Eso no sería un problema para mí normalmente, pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Hay una especie de «fecha límite» para cada examen, y los de recuperación para el primer semestre son precisamente en esas fechas. He dicho a Keith que simplemente podría ir después de acabar con ellos, pero se rehúsa a hacerlo.

Pidge recordó el rostro decepcionado de Keith cuando estaban conversando esa misma mañana.

—Quizás esto no tenga mucho que ver con la situación, pero tengo curiosidad... ¿Cómo murió el padre de Keith? —preguntó.

Shiro vaciló un poco.

—El padre de Keith era bombero —dijo con la voz pausada—, pero una vez... Las llamas fueron muy rápidas para él, y nadie pudo salvarlo a tiempo.

Pidge imaginó a un pequeño Keith situado frente a una tumba, intentando lucir fuerte para evitar que los demás sintieran pena por él, y notó que la propia tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

—Profesor, ¿De verdad no puede hacer nada por él?

Shiro negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá pudiera —dijo—, pero si hay una persona que tiene una gran influencia sobre él y puede, quizás, hacerlo cambiar de opinión, dicha persona eres tú.

* * *

 

Pidge prefería trabajar durante la noche porque la ausencia de sonidos la ayudaban a concentrarse y volverse más productiva, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que alguien arrojó una piedra a la ventana y logró molestarla. Al principio creyó que se trataría de alguna ave, pero los sonidos se volvieron continuos y no tuvo más alternativa que salir a contemplar qué estaba ocasionándolo. Para su gran sorpresa, halló a Lance.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Podemos hablar por un momento? —inquirió él.

Pidge rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que no tenemos nada de qué hablar —dijo ella, y cerró la ventana para volver a enfocarse en su manuscrito.

Sin embargo, Lance volvió a lanzar pequeños guijarros al punto que ella no tuvo más alternativa que volver a abrir la ventana... En un mal momento, debido a que uno de ellos la golpeó en la frente.

—¡Ouch!

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Lance—. Pidge, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella se frotó el sitio donde la habían golpeado, y echó chispas por los ojos.

—Vale, tú ganas. Ahora bajo.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro agotado, cerró la ventana y abandonó su habitación tras vestir un suéter que la protegiera del frío otoñal que comenzaba a hacerse sentir.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa, temiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera volver a lastimar su pie, y rodeó la casa hasta hallarse con Lance, quien aguardaba con paciencia en el mismo sitio.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, a medida que iba acercándose a él.

Lance hizo un extraño ademán, como si hubiera querido arrojarse sobre ella y abrazarla, pero quedó a medio camino porque se detuvo antes de llegar a tocarla. 

Él frunció el ceño y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pensativo. Pidge, no obstante, no tenía la paciencia para soportar sus cavilaciones.

—Pidge —dijo Lance—. Mira, sé que entre los dos hay malentendidos y han ocurrido muchas cosas —una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada apareció en su semblante—, pero de verdad quiero poner fin a todo este asunto. 

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Si? ¿Y luego volverás a ignorarnos a mí y a Hunk para irte en brazos de tu novia?

—Ya sé que me porté mal con ustedes —dijo Lance—. La verdad es que me había emocionado mucho con la idea de salir con una chica bonita y no pensé en las consecuencias, pero ahora estoy siendo serio. No quiero más problemas. Tú, y Hunk también, por supuesto, eres muy importante para mí... Más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.

Pidge apretó los labios y se rehusó a verlo.

Detestó el pequeño brinco que dio su corazón al oír esas palabras.

—No deberías decir algo así tan libremente —dijo entre dientes—, ¿Qué pensará tu novia si lo escucha?

Lance relajó los hombros.

—De eso quería hablar —dijo—. Terminé con Jessica.


	14. Una cita esperada

Pidge quedó muda y no fue capaz de apartar los ojos de la risueña expresión de Lance.

¿Él había decidido terminar con Jessica?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó sin ocultar la estupefacción que sentía—. Creía que ella te encantaba.

—Ah, sí, respecto a eso... —Lance se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada—. La historia es larga, en serio, no querrás escucharla.

Pidge sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando la peor de las posibilidades cruzó su mente.

—¿No me digas que...? —vaciló un poco y buscó los ojos de Lance para hallar en ellos la respuesta que buscaba—. ¿Acaso le dijiste lo que sucedió el otro día conmigo?

Lance arqueó las cejas.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hab—? —calló de pronto por unos segundos hasta esa súbita realización—. ¡Ah! ¡No, no! ¡No se debe a _eso_! Lo prometo.

Pidge bajó la mirada al notar que el bochorno quería apropiarse de ella. 

«¿Qué se supone que debe hacer uno en estas situaciones?» pensó sintiéndose tonta al no tener experiencia alguna.

Los dedos de Lance buscaron con timidez los suyos, y ella correspondió al gesto antes de volver a mirarlo. Lance lucía igual de avergonzado.

—Pero a lo que venía era... —abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder emitir un sonido coherente—. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?

Pidge pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es decir...! ¡Hay una cafetería que tiene unas ofertas increíbles, y pensaba que tal vez tú y yo podríamos...! —Lance se llevó la mano al rostro—. Perdóname, siento que es la primera vez que me sucede esto.

Pidge notó que todo su interior estaba repleto de mariposas que revoloteaban con ansias, y necesitó morderse el labio para no decir algo idiota. Sin embargo, la tentación pudo más con ella y no soportó permanecer en silencio por más tiempo.

—¿En serio, Lance? ¿Dónde está el atrevido galán que tenía a todas comiendo de la palma de su mano? —preguntó ella con una sonrisita burlona.

—¡Oye! ¡No te rías de mí! —reclamó él, y la despeinó de forma amistosa en venganza—. No tengo tanta experiencia como imaginas.

—¡Uuuh! ¡Admitir eso debió doler!

—Un poco —dijo Lance, y volvió a mirarla con ternura—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo a beber café?

—Solo si después de eso hacemos algo más divertido —dijo Pidge.

Lance asintió con entusiasmo.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo—. Es una cita.

* * *

Resultó imposible que Pidge fuese capaz de dormir esa noche. La emoción por aquello que estaba sucediendo la mantenía insomne. Necesitó rodar sobre la cama hasta quedar sin aliento para poder dormir, pero cuando finalmente fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar en todo lo que llenaba su mente, faltaban escasas horas para levantarse e ir a la escuela. En consecuencia, cuando despertó forzada por Matt, lucía como un zombi con gafas.

—No me dejas otra elección —dijo Matt con los brazos cruzados—. Tendré que llevarte a la escuela yo mismo.

Pidge elevó una ceja, y miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

—¿A qué se debe esta repentina muestra de amabilidad?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre soy un pan de Dios —dijo Matt, y una sonrisa ladina se apreció sobre sus facciones—. Además, si voy contigo, es probable que pueda ver a _criminal-kun_.

—¡Puaj! ¡Tu lado _weaboo_ está saliendo a la luz! ¡Qué asco, Matt!

—¡Más respeto por tus mayores, señorita! —dijo él, y la cubrió con cosquillas en venganza mientras él mismo dejaba escapar una risa divertida.

* * *

 

 —¡Hey, Pidg—! ¡Woah! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Una manada de caballos te pasó encima?

—Muy gracioso, Hunk —dijo Pidge con tono furibundo—. Nada de eso. Solo no pude dormir anoche.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó él viéndola con preocupación.

Pidge suspiró y abrió el casillero.

—En realidad, lo que sucedió fue que... —se interrumpió al ver a Keith atravesar el pasillo, e hizo un gesto con la mano a Hunk para que la esperara por un momento—. Aguárdame, tengo algo que hacer.

Tras dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, avanzó por los pasillos en busca de Keith, quien en ese breve espacio de tiempo ya había desaparecido de su vista. Por fortuna, no tardó mucho en hallarlo, pues había escogido un sitio poco concurrido para tomar asiento y examinar la venda que cubría su mano izquierda.

—¡Keith! —lo llamó ella, y corrió hasta acercarse lo suficiente—. Oh, cielos, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Él elevó la mirada y guardó rápidamente la mano lastimada en el interior de la chaqueta de cuero para ocultarla de la vista.

—No es nada, solo tuve un pequeño accidente —dijo Keith haciendo lo posible por desviar el tema—. ¿Y tú? ¿No has podido dormir?

Pidge suspiró un poco cansada respecto a todos los comentarios que estaba recibiendo al respecto.

—Sí, pero es una larga historia —dijo, igual de evasiva que él—. Solo... quería hablar contigo acerca de algo.

—Qué oportuno —dijo Keith—. Yo también quería hablar sobre algo —elaboró una pequeña pausa, y Pidge notó un mal presentimiento en el estómago—. Pero empieza tú primero.

Pidge dejó ir un respingo y asintió con la cabeza.

—El profesor Shirogane... _Shiro_ , me ha hablado acerca del aniversario de la muerte de tu padre, y...

Keith no permitió que continuara.

—Ah, entiendo. Él te ha pedido que logres convencerme de tomar los exámenes de recuperación, ¿No es así? —preguntó, y se puso de pie—. Puedes decirle a Shiro que mis planes no han cambiado.

Pidge parpadeó con perplejidad.

—Pero si no los tomas, perderás muchos puntos y recursarás el año...

—No tengo intenciones de continuar de todos modos —dijo Keith, y evitó cualquier contacto visual—. Ahora, lo que quería decir es —suspiró y vio a Pidge a los ojos—, lo siento, pero no podré seguir ayudándote con el manuscrito. Puedes pedir ayuda a Shiro.

Eso tomó a Pidge por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella intentando conservar la calma—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Keith se frotó las sienes con la mano sana.

—He empezado a escribir otra vez —esta vez su expresión se mostró mucho más suave—, y creo que debo agradecértelo. Sin ti es probable que hubiera continuado estando bloqueado. Me has ayudado mucho, incluso si no lo notas —agregó con un tono bajo—. Por eso quiero competir, quiero ser tu rival.

Esa noticia fue agridulce, pero Pidge sonrió y extendió la mano para que Keith la estrechara. Él correspondió al gesto y le dio un fuerte apretón.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo ella—. Entonces debería decir... ¿Que gane el mejor?

—Por supuesto.

—Y respecto a lo de Shiro...

Keith frunció el ceño y soltó la mano de Pidge de inmediato.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, lo lamento.

* * *

Pese a que el sábado acordado había llegado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Keith.

Había algo en él que no terminaba de cuadrar, y no sabía qué cosa. Ella no terminaba de comprender a las personas porque, a diferencia de una máquina, no podía abrirlos para comprobar su funcionamiento, algo bastante frustrante.

—El clima ha estado horrible estos últimos días —dijo Matt cuando ella bajó de su habitación—. ¿Es seguro salir cuando el cielo parece querer caerse?

La lluvia caía de forma torrencial, como si alguien allá arriba estuviera derramando el agua desde un cántaro. Pidge había estado tan ensimismada, que apenas fue capaz de percatarse del terrible obstáculo en la cita que iba a tener con Lance.

—Es verdad que está lloviendo mucho —comentó con voz queda.

Matt, quien había estado contemplando el cielo desde la ventana, giró para mirarla.

—¿Qué sucede, Pidge? Estos últimos días has estado muy apagada.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿En serio?

Matt frunció el ceño.

—¿Alguien dijo o hizo algo? ¿Debo acaso ejercer mi deber como hermano mayor y romper la cara de alguien a puñetazos? —preguntó él chocando el puño contra la palma abierta.

Pidge sonrió con debilidad.

—No es necesario.

Matt la observó con preocupación.

—Pidge...

En esos momentos, la conversación entre los Holt fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

El corazón de Pidge se aceleró, y corrió a abrir.

Efectivamente, del otro lado se hallaba Lance, quien estaba cubierto por un paraguas negro.

—¡Pidge! —exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Estás lista?

Ella no pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa.

—¿Incluso con este clima?

—No te preocupes —dijo Lance sin dejar de lado el entusiasmo—. El pronóstico indica que dejará de llover en algún momento del día, y...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de unos truenos.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo ella, pero Lance no parecía menos entusiasmado.

—¡Completamente!

Pidge miró a Matt, quien realizó un gesto de aliento con las manos, y ella no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar.

Bajo el paraguas, que resultó ser muy pequeño para ambos, corrieron hasta el coche de Lance. Una vez dentro, él encendió el limpiaparabrisas y dejó escapar una risa algo tonta a causa de la pequeña carrera en la que ninguno de los dos salió victorioso. Ambos se hallaban igual de mojados.

—Joder, creo que tendré que comprarme un nuevo paraguas para la próxima ocasión.

Pidge pestañeó.

—¿Crees que habrá más ocasiones además de ésta?

Lance no respondió a la pregunta, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía mucho.

—Revisa los asientos de atrás. Tengo algo para ti.

Ella giró un poco y contempló una bolsa. Algo dubitativa, estiró el brazo y atrajo el objeto hacia sí para examinar su contenido. Dentro se hallaban un par de máscaras: Una de Darth Vader, y otra de un Stormtrooper. Los contempló con los ojos brillosos y luego elevó la mirada hacia Lance.

—¡Son de edición limitada...!

—No imaginarás lo mucho que me ha costado conseguirlos —dijo él con una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Escoge uno!

—Sabes mi respuesta, ¿no? —se apropió de la máscara de Darth Vader—. Pero, ¿A qué viene esto?

—¿Recuerdas la cafetería que te mencioné? Ellos hacen eventos de vez en cuando para atraer clientes, y escogieron el día de hoy para hacer una especie de «homenaje» a Star Wars —tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante—. Cuando me enteré de eso, supe que debía llevarte allí. Te gusta Star Wars, ¿No?

—En realidad, soy más de Star Trek —dijo ella—, pero no soy una malagradecida. ¡Muero de ganas por ver qué han preparado!

—Habrá muchas cosas —dijo Lance, emocionado—. Cupcakes con las caras de los personajes, _latte art_ , vasos con forma de droides...

—¿A qué esperas, _galán_? ¡Vamos de inmediato!

* * *

Tal y como Lance lo había dicho, la lluvia menguó poco a poco hasta que, finalmente, escampó por completo y salió el sol. Pidge no sabía si se trataba de una simple coincidencia o si se trataba del destino (Aunque no creyera en él), pero quería creer que se trataba de un buen augurio para lo que estaba por venir.

Él estacionó a un par de calles del local, y caminaron juntos con las máscaras en brazos, dispuestos a colocárselas justo antes de ingresar a la cafetería.

«Si llevamos puesto algo relacionado a Star Wars» había dicho Lance «Nos darán postres gratis»

—Oh, cielos —dijo él de pronto, y palpó el interior de los bolsillos de sus jeans—. ¡Olvidé mi cartera! Espera aquí, Pidge, iré a buscarla al auto.

Antes que ella fuese capaz de responder, él se marchó con rapidez.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú! —unos chicos se acercaron a ella, sonrientes—. ¿Sabes dónde queda esta dirección?

El muchacho tendió un pequeño papel con algo garabateado y, pese a se sentía recelosa, ella lo tomó e intentó leer lo que allí se hallaba escrito. Iba a disculparse por desconocer el sitio allí expuesto, cuando la voz de Lance llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Aléjense de Pidge! ¡Ella es mía!

Similar a un vendaval, Lance se acercó y se posicionó detrás de ella. Los chicos lo observaron, perplejos, y el mismo que se había acercado a preguntar, observó a Pidge con estupefacción.

—¿Es una chica? —preguntó—. En cualquier caso, lo sentimos, no queríamos...

—Vamos, Alex —dijo otro de los chicos—. Daniel ha encontrado el lugar.

Sin decir nada más, el reducido grupo se marchó sin mirar atrás, y Pidge intercambió miradas con Lance.

—Estabas coqueteando con ellos, ¿No es así? —dijo él, haciéndole cosquillas.

Pidge rió.

—¡Nada de eso! —dijo mientras hacía lo posible por liberarse del ataque repentino de cosquillas—. ¡Solo estaba queriendo saber una dirección...!

Lance la observó, receloso, y sonrió poco después.

—De acuerdo, te creo —dijo dejándola ir—. Entonces, ¿Vamos?

Pidge asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Lance.

* * *

 

Hallar la cafetería no fue difícil, pues tenía una figura a tamaño real de Darth Vader en la entrada. Ambos se colocaron las máscaras e ingresaron con la emoción a flor de piel. El lugar se hallaba tan repleto, que les costó un poco hallar una mesa desocupada. Por fortuna, poco después de haber llegado, una pareja dejó libre un sitio donde no tardaron en asentarse.

Pidge dejó a un lado la máscara, y Lance la imitó.

—¡Este sitio es genial! —dijo ella contemplando el lugar con los ojos brillosos.

Habían decorado el sitio acorde a la temática.

Del techo colgaban naves espaciales, e incluso una Estrella de la Muerte. Había peluches de Chewbacca, imágenes de Han Solo, Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker a tamaño real, Yodas hechos de mazapán, y del equipo de audio sonaba la canción «[Cantina Band](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axZemDfcfX8)»

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Lance con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Es el lugar perfecto para una _Geek_ como tú.

—No finjas que tú no eres uno también en el fondo —dijo ella.

—No finjo nada, ¡Y no lo niego tampoco! 

Una mesera, la cual llevaba una gorra con la forma del casco utilizado por los rebeldes al inicio de A New Hope, se acercó a tomar su orden. Ambos pidieron lattes y cupcakes para acompañarlos.

Ambos pasaron el rato hablando acerca de las nuevas películas que habían sido estrenadas y las que estaban por venir. Hicieron planes de ir a verlas juntos, emocionados por las cosas que se asomaban a su mundo de posibilidades. 

Cuando Lance se marchó al baño, Pidge quedó a sola con sus propios pensamientos... Y fue traicionada por éstos.

«Lance se está portando bien conmigo» se dijo mientras comía un cupcake «¿Lo hará porque se sentirá culpable...?»

 Reparó en que él parecía esforzarse mucho para quedar bien: La cita, las máscaras, esa cafetería... Casi podía asegurar que él estaba forzando las cosas.

«¿Y si la razón por la que está portándose bien conmigo es que más bien está enamorado de la idea de no estar solo? Es imposible que sienta algo por mí de la noche a la mañana, en especial porque estuvo prendadísimo de Jessica»

Apretó los labios y, de pronto, todo se volvió gris para ella.

* * *

 

Luego de la cafetería, pasearon a través de las calles tomados de la mano.

Lance hablaba respecto a algo con sumo entusiasmo, pero Pidge no escuchaba mucho de lo que él decía. De vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza, y respondía con monosílabos, pero hasta allí llegaba su participación.

Caminaron hasta el mirador del parque y se detuvieron a tomar asiento junto al lago artificial donde nadaban los patos.

—¿Qué sucede, Pidge? —preguntó Lance de pronto, y la extrajo de sus cavilaciones—. ¿No te gustó el café?

Ella apretó los labios.

—Dime, Lance, ¿Estás seguro de que yo no te gusto solo por lástima?

Eso pareció sorprenderle. Lance arqueó las cejas, perplejo.

—¿De qué hablas, Pidge?

Ella suspiró.

—La verdad es que todo esto es muy apresurado y repentino —dijo ella, y lo miró—. Si antes no me habías prestado atención, ¿Por qué eso cambia ahora que ya no estás con Jessica? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes de confesar mis sentimientos por ti? La verdad es que creo que estás enfrascado en la idea de no querer quedar solo, y por eso ahora finjes que te gusto. Me cuesta creer que lo que sientes por mí hayan aparecido de la noche a la mañana... Más bien creo que tú solo no quieres estar sin novia, y el hecho de que yo me confesara fue muy oportuno para ti.

Lance desvió la mirada con tristeza.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Estoy segura de ello.

Pidge se puso de pie.

—Me has hecho el día, pero la verdad es que no estoy segura de que lo nuestro pueda funcionar.

Lance bajó la mirada, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Tenía las manos temblorosas.

—Pidge...

Ella le dio la espalda y avanzó sin decir nada más.

Aun así, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas que se derramaron de sus ojos.


	15. Shiro

Él nunca fue un hombre supersticioso. 

Jamás creyó en la astrología o las creencias ancestrales, ni siquiera cuando aquella mujer de largas trenzas predijo que tendría una vida duradera y colmada con los frutos de su trabajo, o aquella vez en la que oyó sonidos provenientes del ático a medianoche, y mucho menos en la ocasión que quebró un espejo por accidente. Él era una persona lógica que prefería decantarse por el lado lógico de cada situación, incluso cuando nada pareciera tenerlo.

Sin embargo, esa vez había algo diferente.

No sabía por qué —no existían palabras para explicar la extraña sensación que se arremolinaba en su estómago— pero presentía que algo terrible iba a suceder, lo cual era extraño ya que él no padecía de ansiedad, o al menos eso fue lo que su médico dio a entender durante su última consulta. El mal presentimiento se volvía insoportable, pero no fue hasta que _ese_ día se presentó que fue capaz de dónde procedía.

  _Ese día_.

Probablemente pasarían décadas enteras antes que fuese capaz de borrarlo de su memoria.

* * *

 

Había estado lloviendo desde la madrugada, y el pronóstico del clima no auguraba que fuese a acabar pronto. 

Shiro se dedicó a beber café mientras preparaba el desayuno para Keith y el suyo propio, ya que ambos habían acordado ir juntos a la escuela a causa del clima. Mientras colocaba algunas tostadas recién hechas sobre la mesa, Keith bajó las escaleras con rapidez cargando botas impermeables así como un abrigo del mismo material para evitar mojarse en la lluvia.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y Shiro pudo comprender las intenciones de Keith sin la necesidad de un intercambio de palabras.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió Shiro—. Hay una tormenta, y me prometiste que iríamos juntos.

Keith suspiró con hastío.

—Tranquilo —dijo—, solo voy a salir un momento. Volveré pronto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es «pronto»? —preguntó con recelo. Keith no respondió y se acercó a la puerta a zancadas, evasivo como si intentara ocultar algo—. Keith, ven aquí.

—¡Te llamaré! —dijo Keith antes de atravesar el umbral con rapidez.

Shiro lo siguió pero Keith se movía rápido, similar a un felino, y antes que Shiro pudiera hacer algo, Keith ya había subido a la motocicleta y avanzó con prisas en medio de la lluvia, los truenos y los relámpagos.

—Keith —lo llamó—¡Keith!

Estuvo claro que éste no lo escuchó debido a que no respondió a sus palabras.

Shiro ingresó una vez más, con los pies mojados a causa del nivel del agua, justo en el momento en el que un trueno resonaba en toda la habitación.

No imaginó qué había atravesado la mente de Keith para esfumarse de esa forma con un clima tan inestable como el presente, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse.

* * *

Decidió trabajar como lo hacía todos los días, pero no era capaz de dejar de preocuparse respecto a Keith. En más de una ocasión lo descubrieron con los pensamientos aislados, y necesitó tomar un receso para poder calmar la ansiedad que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Cuando las actividades del club de escritura dieron inicio, él aguardó a que Keith hiciera acto de aparición, pero no fue capaz de verlo por ningún lado.

—¿Profesor? —lo llamó Pidge con una mirada consternada—. ¿Está ahí?

Shiro abandonó las preocupaciones con un respingo, y enfocó la atención en ella.

—Oh, lo lamento, Katie. ¿Decías?

Pidge pestañeó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

—Solo le preguntaba si sabe qué ha sucedido con Keith... No lo he visto.

Shiro apretó los labios, inseguro respecto a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. 

—Creo que no ha venido hoy a clases —respondió—. Supongo que tendré que hablar con él seriamente al respecto.

Al contemplar la fecha en el calendario, comprobó que, en efecto, había decidido saltarse los exámenes de recuperación con intenciones de visitar la tumba de su padre.

«Ha heredado ese carácter obstinado» pensó, y suspiró con cansancio «Definitivamente es hijo de él».

* * *

 

Durante el fin de semana el clima se presentó mucho más estable, incluso había salido el sol.

 _Seguía sin haber rastros de Keith_.

Shiro maldijo mil veces el hecho de que no había llevado consigo el teléfono móvil, imposibilitando así cualquier comunicación entre ambos. Keith tampoco se había esforzado en llamar, y eso solo incrementaba la ansiedad que carcomía a Shiro.

«Cuando regrese, debo hablar seriamente con él» se dijo.

Mientras contemplaba el teléfono que tenía en manos, en busca de una forma de comunicarse con Keith, el tono de llamada se hizo oír tan repentinamente que tomó desprevenido a Shiro.

Las esperanzas de éste se renovaron y, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por minuto, respondió casi al instante.

—¡Keith...!

Sin embargo, la voz al otro lado no pertenecía a su pupilo.

—¿S-Shiro? —se trataba de Allura—. Shiro, por favor, escúchame detenidamente y hagas nada estúpido.

El tono empleado por ella solo encendió todas las alarmas dentro de sí mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Es Keith?

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea.

—Hubo un accidente... —empezó a decir ella, cautelosa—. Shiro, Keith está luchando por su vida en estos instantes.

Shiro dejó caer el teléfono y notó que todo dentro de sí comenzaba a desmoronarse.

— _Keith..._


	16. Circunstancias no anticipadas

Keith estaba avanzando sobre un extenso campo colmado de margaritas. No había señales de vida además de la propia, pero no sentía soledad o el deseo de escapar de ese sitio. Se hallaba en paz consigo mismo, como si las emociones se hubieran transformado en una voluta gaseosa que acabó evaporándose de sus pensamientos. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero tampoco tenía interés en averiguarlo. Era (¿Cómo podía expresarlo en palabras?) libre. 

Caminó por varias horas (O quizás solo transcurrieron unos pocos minutos. Su percepción del tiempo se había esfumado en conjunto con las emociones), hasta que, poco a poco, fue cobrando consciencia de sí mismo.

«Un momento» se dijo, y detuvo su andar «¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?»

Contempló hacia los lados y alrededor, pero solo halló el mismo campo que se extendía más allá del horizonte, salpicado por el blanco de los pétalos de aquellas flores.

Ante esa súbita realización, las emociones se agolparon dentro de sí mismo y poco a poco comprendió que nada de ese lugar era normal. 

«¿Pero qué demonios...?»

Giró sobre sí mismo en búsqueda de una meta a la que dirigirse. Quizás, si corría hacia alguna dirección, sería capaz de hallar un camino que lo devolviera al mundo real, y así lo hizo: Corrió como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, pero sin importar cuánto avanzara, no conseguía encontrar un modo de escapar.

«¿Qué es este lugar?» volvió a preguntarse sin detener su carrera «¿Dónde está Shiro?»

Se detuvo de golpe.

«Shiro...»

Era cierto. 

Él se había marchado sin dar más explicaciones solo para visitar la tumba de su padre.

«Pero no llegué...» recordó, y cayó de rodillas «No vi a papá»

Los recuerdos poco a poco fueron llegando a su mente, pero aun no podía comprender cómo había llegado a ese infinito campo de margaritas. 

«Shiro...»

Recordó las veces en las que discutieron.

Él no dio el brazo a torcer respecto a su idea de abandonar la escuela y dedicarse de lleno a escribir. Shiro tampoco hizo lo mismo al tratarse de abandonar su actual trabajo y empezar a perseguir sus sueños de estudiar Literatura.

¿Sería ése una especie de castigo por haberse comportado como un niño caprichoso?

«Shiro...»

Recordó la expresión desolada de su mentor cuando le dijo que no quería seguir yendo a la escuela.

«Shiro...»

Recordó aquel último abrazo; el calor del tacto ajeno; las palabras reconfortantes, cálidas, cargadas de cariño y devoción.

Entonces, Keith fue capaz de notar lo mucho que necesitaba a Shiro, lo mucho que desearía poder sujetar su mano, abrazarlo.

«Por favor, Shiro. No me dejes» pensó «No quiero que me dejes. Por favor. Quédate a mi lado. Shiro. _Shiro_...»

Algunas lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos, pero fue capaz de contenerlas a tiempo.

¿Cómo se sentiría Shiro en esos momentos? Era probable que todavía lo estuviera esperando, pero...

«¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?» se preguntó «¿Cómo puedo volver a ver a Shiro?»

Se puso de pie poco a poco, y retomó la carrera.

«Debo hallar la forma de salir de aquí. ¡Debo volver junto a Shiro!»

Sus pasos iban volviéndose cada vez más rápidos, más desesperados. Alguna vez tropezó y cayó, pero el dolor de la caída no lo detuvo y continuó avanzando. No importaba cuánto tiempo necesitaría para abandonar ese campo de margaritas... Él hallaría la manera de salir de esa situación.

«¡Shiro!»

«Aquí estoy, Keith» oyó decir la voz de Shiro, pero no sabía si la estaba escuchando realmente o si su mente estaba reproduciendo un recuerdo «Aquí estoy. Resiste»

Keith no pensó mucho al respecto. Prefirió continuar avanzando pese a que el aire ya casi no podía llegar a sus pulmones.

«Shiro, por favor, no me abandones»

«Nunca podría abandonarte, Keith» oyó decir a la misma voz, y Keith percibió que la oía en el interior de su cabeza «Te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿Recuerdas?»

Keith notó un intenso ardor en los ojos y estuvo enteramente seguro de que se encontraba llorando.

«Shiro, eres muy importante para mí. Nunca he podido decírtelo. Perdóname»

«No tienes que pedir perdón, Keith»

«¡Shiro, lo que quiero decir es que yo...!»

* * *

 

Inhaló aire y abrió los ojos.

Tenía la nariz y boca cubiertas por un respirador, y el sonido del monitor cardíaco pitaba en sus oídos. Observó alrededor sin ser capaz de comprender qué estaba sucediendo mientras un montón de personas vestidas de blanco y celeste decían cosas que comprendía a medias.

—¡Ha despertado!

—¡Rápido! ¡Inyecten el...!

Él los interrumpió.

—¿Shiro? —preguntó con debilidad—¿Dónde está Shiro...?

Lo buscó con la mirada borrosa, pero solo veía a esas personas y no había señales de su mentor.

Las personas decían cosas que le costaba oír y, poco a poco, fue sumiéndose en la oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

 

Pocos minutos después volvió a abrir los ojos.

Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz, y cuando finalmente logró hacerlo contempló a su alrededor en busca de respuestas que su cerebro aún no podía formular, ya que permanecía en el letargo.

—¿...Shiro?

—Aquí estoy.

Sujetando su zurda, la persona que había estado mucho en sus pensamientos esos últimos días (horas) le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

Keith percibió un alboroto en su interior: Las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho y en su estómago, asemejándose a una nube de mariposas que deseaban causar estragos (Y cosquillas) dentro de sí.

—Shiro... —pronunció con alivio, como si ese simple nombre, esa persona, fuese la respuesta a todas sus dudas y pensamientos.

Keith intentó devolver la sonrisa, pero todavía sentía mucho peso sobre los párpados.

—Descansa —le pidió su mentor—. Lo has hecho bien.

Keith quiso decir algo, lo que sea, pero como no era bueno con las palabras expresadas en voz alta, se aferró con algo más de fuerza a la mano de Shiro.

—Quédate —pidió por lo bajo.

—No me iré a ningún lado —dijo Shiro.

—¿Jamás?

—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Entonces quédate junto a mí por siempre.

Keith cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, pero todo volvió a ponerse oscuro muy pronto.

* * *

 

—Shiro, ¿Estás ahí?

—Aquí estoy.

—¿Todavía no te has ido?

—No quieres que me vaya, ¿Cierto?

—No, no quiero que lo hagas.

—Bien.

—Shiro...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te quiero.

Shiro le dedicó una nueva sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, Keith, más de lo que imaginas.

Keith le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los párpados.

* * *

 

Pasó un tiempo antes que fuese capaz de tener un completo control de sus sentidos. No fue algo fácil, pero las veces que recuperaba la consciencia iban extendiéndose con el paso de los días.

Lo primero que notó fue el no poder mover mucho las piernas.

—En el accidente te golpeaste de una forma espantosa —explicó Shiro cuando él, aterrado, se percató de aquel hecho—. Por fortuna, los médicos aseguran que, como no has dañado tus nervios motores de forma irreversible, recuperarás la total movilidad en unos meses. Por supuesto, para conseguirlo tendrás que seguir un estricto tratamiento.

Keith suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Significa que tendré que utilizar sillas de ruedas... y no podré usar la moto?

Shiro cruzó los brazos y asintió.

—No tienes más alternativa. Esta vez me aseguraré que acudas a fisioterapia de forma adecuada, y no te saltarás el tratamiento por nada del mundo.

* * *

 

Cuando menos lo había imaginado, al otro lado de la ventana era capaz de divisar copos de nieve acumulándose sobre el alféizar. Gracias a la calefacción que conservaba la habitación en temperatura ambiente, no lo habría notado si no fuese por su curiosidad.

Keith pestañeó.

«¿Tanto tiempo he pasado aquí?» se preguntó.

Contempló la silla vacía que se encontraba al lado de su cama, la misma que Shiro solía ocupar.

Su mentor se había marchado en busca de rosquillas y café a la cafetería situada cerca del hospital, y lo había dejado en completa soledad por unos momentos. Sobre la silla descansaba un ejemplar de El Quijote, libro que Shiro se había propuesto finalizar ese año aunque, a juzgar por el diccionario que lo acompañaba, esa meta sería imposible de cumplir.

—¡Keith!

Éste centró su atención en la puerta, y vio el rostro sonriente de Katie, a quien no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Katie.

Ella se acercó y ocupó el asiento de Shiro una vez que dejó el libro a un lado.

—Ha pasado tanto... Cuando supe de tu accidente, quise venir a verte pero no permitían que nadie ajeno a tu familia ingresara. De hecho, si no fuera por Shiro, no estaría aquí.

—Típico de él —dijo Keith, sintiéndose agradecido—. Pero me alegra verte de nuevo.

Pidge sonrió.

—Mira —de la mochila extrajo un certificado que garantizaba el tercer puesto en el concurso novelístico—. No he podido ganar el primer lugar, pero he sido admitida a otro concurso por insistencia del jurado invitado. 

—¡Esto es asombroso, Katie! Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—La verdad es que me has ayudado mucho —admitió—. Gracias a ti he logrado comprender más acerca de las emociones al tener que plasmarlas en palabras escritas. Si yo no te hubiera conocido, no habría llegado a donde estoy. Has cambiado mi vida en este escaso tiempo abriéndome a mundos que jamás logré imaginar. Por eso te estoy agradecida. Eres un gran amigo, Keith.

Keith sonrió.

—No he hecho mucho.

—¡No! ¡Sí que lo has hecho! —dijo ella—. Has conseguido que desviara mi atención de Lance y su idiotez. Me ayudaste una manera de desahogar mis sentimientos por él.

Keith pestañeó.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con Lance?

Pidge apretó los labios, pero acabó suspirando... Y relatando su historia.


	17. La ceremonia

Debido a la desaparición de Keith, Pidge comenzó a pasar el almuerzo en compañía de Hunk en un aula vacía. Comer en la cafetería de la escuela había empezado a ponerse incómodo a causa de las conversaciones respecto al baile de invierno, y tener que lidiar con la alegría de los estudiantes mientras ella estaba tan preocupada por su amigo era desmotivante. No quería pensar en el hecho de que toda la escuela seguía su ritmo pese a que no había noticias acerca de Keith.

«Se supone que él también es uno de nosotros» pensaba «¿Por qué nadie más que yo y Hunk sentimos su ausencia?»

Ella sabía que Keith no era precisamente un estudiante modelo amado por todos, pero de igual manera ella lo veía como una persona importante.

—Entonces —dijo Hunk, e interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos que atravesaba la mente de Pidge—, no vendrás al baile de invierno, ¿Verdad?

Ella alzó la mirada e hizo una mueca.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —dijo sin muchas ganas—. Además, no tengo quien me acompañe.

—Lance podría...

—No —lo interrumpió Pidge—. Con él no.

Hunk pestañeó con perplejidad.

—¿Por qué? ¿No piensas darle una oportunidad?

Pidge suspiró no realmente interesada en brindar explicaciones acerca de sus motivos. Sin embargo, como Hunk era un chico bastante amable, decidió continuar.

—Hunk, la verdad es que quiero a Lance, lo quiero muchísimo, pero... —bajó la mirada al sándwich que reposaba intacto frente a ella— creo que él en realidad solo me ve como una especie de «reemplazo» ahora que ya no está con Jessica. Es decir, hemos sido amigos desde que yo tenía siete años, ¿Por qué ahora repentinamente decide interesarse en mí? ¿No crees que eso es muy extraño?

Hunk vaciló un poco; tras observar a los lados en una actitud sospechosa, habló.

—Pidge, no creo que él se haya interesado en ti de la noche a la mañana —dijo en voz baja—. Créeme: he estado junto a él todas esas veces en las que se mostraba conflictivo respecto a... Bueno, _a ti_.

Ella frunció el ceño sin terminar de comprender.

—¿De qué hablas?

Hunk jugueteó con los pulgares.

—Yo no debería decir nada de esto. Lance es mi amigo, y prometí guardarle el secreto...

—No importa. Ya habla, Hunk.

Él suspiró con pesadez.

—Vale —se encogió de hombros, y continuó hablando—. Mira, Lance siempre ha sentido algo por ti, pero nunca estuvo seguro de lo que era ese sentimiento. Se hacía enormes dramas mentales solo porque había olvidado que eres una chica, y decía cosas como —carraspeó e imitó la voz de Lance— «¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo estar volviéndome gay! Hunk, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡No puedo sacarme a Pidge de la cabeza y él es un chico!». No quise decir nada porque quería que él lo notara por sí mismo, pero créeme que varias veces estuve a nada de devolverlo a la realidad.

Pidge lo contempló sin ser capaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Bromeas...

—¡Ya quisiera que sea una broma! —Hunk dio un mordisco a su propio sándwich—. Pero es la verdad. Cuando le dije que quizás tú le gustabas, él entró en estado de negación y fue muy terco al respecto.

Pidge pestañeó sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.

—¿Eso cuándo pasó?

Hunk calculó mentalmente.

—Poco antes de salir con Jessica. De hecho, creo que más bien él ha estado saliendo con ella para quitarte _a ti_ de su cabeza.

—En serio, Hunk, tus bromas no son graciosas.

—Sabía que no me creerías —dijo él con tono resignado—. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Lance —y, tras una pausa, agregó—. ¿A que no sabías que dejó a Jessica plantada en un local de donas para ir detrás de ti y Keith?

* * *

El club de escritura se hallaba temporalmente cerrado a causa de la ausencia de Shiro por cuestiones que ella no llegaba a conocer. No lo supo hasta que en la clase de Educación Física tuvieron que lidiar con un maestro al que ella jamás había visto en la vida. Se llamaba Kórann, y tenía un enorme mustacho que se ganó la atención de muchos estudiantes. Según él decía, era el tío de la enfermera, Allura, y pasó toda la clase enseñando ridículas poses que no tenían sentido alguno. 

Sin saber a quién más recurrir, se acercó a Allura en busca de información. Ella había sido tan amable, que estaba segura de recibir noticias respecto a Keith o la forma de llegar hasta Shiro.

Como era de esperarse, Allura la recibió con una inmensa sonrisa.

—¡Ah, Pidge! Pasa, pasa. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu pie?

Pidge entró a la enfermería con cierta inseguridad, y movió un poco el pie que se había lastimado, el cual se hallaba cubierto por vendas.

—Ya no duele cuando lo muevo, pero sí un poco cuando recargo mi peso sobre él.

—No es de sorprenderse. Este tipo de lesiones tardan un poco en recuperarse del todo, pero estará bien si recuerdas sumergirlo en agua tibia y no forzarlo —dijo Allura con el índice levantado—. También recuerda caminar, eso ayudará.

Pidge sonrió un poco.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Pero sospecho que no vienes aquí a hablar acerca de tu pie —dijo ella—. Dime, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—En realidad... necesito información.

Allura arqueó las cejas, demostrando su consternación.

—¿Qué tipo de información?

Pidge vaciló.

—¿De casualidad sabe algo respecto a Keith? ¿O el profesor Shirogane? —preguntó casi con desesperación—. No he visto a ninguno de los dos desde hace una semana, y no tengo forma de contactar con ellos.

La mirada de Allura se ensombreció, y tardó un poco en responder.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo ofrecer la información que buscas —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Al menos aún no.

Pidge pestañeó con perplejidad.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Los asuntos de los profesores no pueden ser revelados a los estudiantes, me temo —dijo Allura—. Pero no te preocupes, veré si puedo obtener el permiso para poder decírtelo. Sin embargo, aún no puedo hacer eso.

Pidge abrió y cerró la boca queriendo decir algo, buscar la forma de hacerla hablar.

—¿Se trata de la relación entre ellos dos? —preguntó—. ¿Por los rumores de que ellos dos tienen «algo»?

Fue el turno de Allura de parpadear con perplejidad.

—¿De qué hablas?

Pidge notó que la reacción de la enfermera era sincera, así que descartó de inmediato esa sospecha.

—No es nada, olvide lo que dije —forzó una sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. De acuerdo, se lo agradezco de todos modos.

—Espera, Pidge —la detuvo Allura, y ella volvió a mirarla—. Sé que en dos días es la ceremonia de entrega de premios en ese concurso literario. Sé que es muy pronto, pero en caso de que no pueda decírtelo... Te deseo buena suerte.

Pidge le dedicó una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza, y abandonó la sala.

* * *

 

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron tan rápido, que Pidge apenas lo notó. Cuando menos lo imaginaba, ya estaba de camino a la ceremonia en compañía de Matt. Pidge llevaba un vestido celeste y un abrigo verde que combinaba muy bien. No supo por qué esa combinación de colores había llamado tanto su atención, pero ahí estaba: Luciendo radiante y tan femenina como hacía tiempo no lo estaba.

—Pese a que hoy es la entrega de premios —dijo Matt sin despegar la vista del camino—, no luces muy feliz.

Pidge suspiró.

—Han sucedido muchas cosas estas últimas semanas —dijo sin ánimos—. Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento.

Matt no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando finalmente habló, su tono era cauteloso.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Lance?

Pidge alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Sí... Bueno, en parte.

—Lo sospechaba —dijo Matt—. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Te lastimó? Creo que mi puño tendrá una buena conversación con su cara una vez que lo vea.

—No es necesario —dijo Pidge—. En realidad, creo que quien lo lastimó fui yo. Al principio creí que él quería salir conmigo para reemplazar a su exnovia, pero ahora... No estoy muy segura al respecto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó su hermano con cierta suspicacia—. ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió?

—Sí —admitió Pidge—. La última vez que nos vimos fui muy dura con él, y ni siquiera le di la oportunidad para defenderse. La verdad es que ahora no sé qué pensar.

—Oh... —Matt no parecía del todo satisfecho con las palabras de Pidge—. En cualquier caso, creo que tendré una conversación seria con él.

—No es necesario que lo golpees.

—No lo golpearé —dijo él de inmediato—, solo quiero conocer su versión de la historia, y también quiero saber si de verdad quiere a mi hermanita.

Pidge le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias, hermano.

—No tienes que agradecer nada —dijo Matt—. Y mira: ¡Llegamos!

El coche pasó frente al teatro en el que se realizaría la entrega de premios. Lucía bastante arreglado y listo para recibir al público y los participantes, incluso habían puesto una alfombra roja. Eso animó un poco a Pidge.

Tras estacionar, ambos se dirigieron al lugar agarrados del brazo. Pidge se sentía extraña utilizando ese tipo de zapatos y vestido. De tanto haber empleado ropa cómoda y holgada, y de vivir pareciendo un chico, lucir como una chica resultaba una proeza difícil de imaginar. 

Matt la contempló con una sonrisa sincera, y agregó una roza azul al cabello de ella.

—Mamá me pidió que lo hiciera —dijo en voz baja—. Lamenta mucho no estar este día con nosotros, contigo.

Pidge sonrió con debilidad.

—Sé que ella y papá han estado ocupados con la universidad —dijo—. No tiene que excusarse, porque lo entiendo.

Matt dio una palmadita sobre su hombro de forma amistosa, y prosiguieron su camino.

Pidge no sabía cómo sentirse. Era la primera vez que participaba en esa clase de competiciones. A decir verdad, jamás habría imaginado que la primera entrega de premios a la que iría sería por un libro escrito por ella misma, en lugar de algo relacionado con la ciencia, campo en el que se encontraba mucho más experimentada.

No deseaba hacerse ilusiones. Ella aún era una novata en ese campo y, debía admitir, si no fuese por la ayuda de Keith y la de Shiro jamás habría llegado tan lejos. 

Pensar en eso solo la desmotivaba...

¿Dónde estarían ellos dos? ¿Por qué habían desaparecido sin decir nada?

El vestíbulo se hallaba colmado por personas, todas inmersas en conversaciones que llenaban el ambiente con un alegre jolgorio. Además de ella misma, no había muchos adolescentes a excepción de un par que se mostró completamente desinteresado en acercarse a conversar. Matt, en cambio, observaba todo con los ojos brillosos, similar a un niño pequeño en una dulcería.

—¡Woah! —lo oyó exclamar—. ¿No es ése Stephen King? Y ese otro... ¡Sin lugar a dudas es Joe Abercrombie! —detuvo los pasos y trazó la expresión más tonta que Pidge había visto en él—. ¡Ése es Brandon Sanderson! ¡Espera aquí! ¡Necesito su autógrafo!

Sin escuchar a las réplicas de Pidge, Matt corrió al encuentro del escritor.

«Ahora estoy sola entre una enorme cantidad de gente» pensó ella «Genial».

Decidió pasear para conocer mejor el lugar, pero un movimiento dentro del bolso que llevaba atrajo su atención. Tras contemplar alrededor con cautela, extrajo su teléfono móvil y lo revisó.

Había recibido un par de llamadas de Shiro.

Pidge abrió los ojos y corrió a buscar un sitio donde el sonido de las voces fuese menor, y marcó para llamar a su profesor. Por fortuna no necesitó esperar mucho. Tras un par de tonadas, Shiro respondió.

—¿Katie?

Ella dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

—¡Profesor! ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Ha sucedido algo? 

Shiro vaciló un poco al otro lado de la línea.

—Katie, lamento mucho no haber podido ir —dijo él—. Me temo que algo ha sucedido que ha requerido de mi entera atención, pero eso no significa que me he olvidado de ti.

—¿Qué...?

—Escúchame, tengo poco tiempo para hablar —la interrumpió Shiro—. Katie, Keith ha sufrido un accidente hace una semana y aún no ha recobrado la consciencia.

Aquella noticia generó un severo impacto en ella, quien tardó un poco en asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo todo, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí. Luego te llamaré y te ofreceré la dirección del hospital para que vengas a hacerle una visita. Quizás oírte lo ayude a recobrar la consciencia, después de todo, has sido una gran amiga para él.

A ella le costó seguir escuchando. ¿Cómo debía actuar uno después de saber algo como eso?

—¿Q-qué sucede, profesor? —preguntó ella con voz trémula.

—Antes que nada, te deseo mucha suerte —dijo él—. Sé que lo lograrás, tengo fe en ti.

» Sabes que estás compitiendo contra Keith, ¿No es así? En caso de que él también gane, me gustaría que recibas su premio por él. Ya he avisado a las correspondientes autoridades, y ellos me han dado el permiso. ¿Podrías hacerlo, Katie?

Ella vaciló.

Sentía las manos temblorosas, y su cabeza se hallaba colmada por preguntas que no supo cómo formular.

—De acuerdo.

 

 

_____________

 

 

Tras el inicio de la ceremonia, Matt y ella ocuparon los asientos que les asignaron luego de ofrecer sus respectivos nombres. 

Mientras Matt no dejaba de hablar respecto a los escritores que había conocido, y cómo había logrado conseguir autógrafos de cada uno de ellos, Katie tenía la mente enfocada en la breve conversación sostenida por Shiro.

Keith había estado en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, y ella apenas estaba enterándose de todo eso. ¿Cómo se suponía que uno debía sentirse en una situación similar?

«Se supone que es mi amigo» pensó, todavía conmocionada.

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el último día que se vieron, y lo que ella le dijo por última vez.

Su mente se hallaba tan dispersa, que no fue capaz de disfrutar del espectáculo que ofrecían antes de la entrega de los premios. Habían asistido cantantes, incluso academias de danza a presentar sus habilidades, pero la atención de Pidge se hallaba enfocada en Keith y Shiro.

Recordó las palabras de la enfermera, y la expresión que ella le dedicó ese día cobró mucho sentido: Allura había estado a nada de decir lo que sucedía, pero estaba atada por un contrato que la obligaba a no revelar ese tipo de información a los estudiantes.

«En qué mundo vivimos» pensó Pidge.

Entonces, notó un golpecito en el hombro.

Matt señaló el escenario, y entonces ella notó que todas las miradas se enfocaban en ella en medio de aplausos.

El anfitrión hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a pasar, con un certificado en mano así como una medalla de bronce.

Pidge, quien había sido tomada por sorpresa, trastabilló luego de ponerse de pie, pero evitó caer tras sostenerse del respaldo del asiento que se hallaba en frente. Entonces caminó, temblorosa de pies a cabeza, a recoger su premio. Mientras ella se dirigía al escenario, los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes y solo se detuvieron una vez que tuvo el micrófono frente al rostro.

Ella no había preparado siquiera un discurso.

—Buenas noches —saludó con la voz temblorosa—. La verdad... No esperaba llegar tan lejos —admitió mientras intentaba no ver al público—. Soy una completa novata en cuanto a literatura, pero debo decir que ésta ha sido una gran experiencia para mí. He aprendido cosas que, de otro modo, jamás habría podido imaginar. Por eso, quiero dedicar este premio a las dos personas que me han ofrecido el apoyo que necesitaba para caminar este rumbo: Mi amigo, Keith, y mi profesor favorito, Takashi Shirogane.

Devolvió el micrófono al anfitrión, y nuevos aplausos se hicieron oír. Desde el escenario fue capaz de contemplar al rostro de Matt, quien se enjugó una lágrima con orgullo.

Pidge se hizo a un lado, como le indicaron, mientras entregaban el segundo premio a un chico con un fuerte acento de Kansas. Pidge recordó entonces la conversación que sostuvo con Shiro antes del inicio de la ceremonia, y los nervios se adueñaron abruptamente de todo su cuerpo. 

«Keith y yo estamos compitiendo» pensó ella mientras el chico que acababa de recibir su premio se situaba a su lado «¿Acaso yo he...?»

El anfitrión volvió a interrumpir aquellos pensamientos mientras, con algo de suspenso en el aire, finalmente daba a conocer al ganador del primer premio.

—Esta persona no ha podido asistir por motivos de salud —comenzó a decir, y Pidge notó la garganta seca—, pero su trabajo ha sido el favorito del jurado por haber plasmado algo tan bonito como la amistad de una manera conmovedora, y empleando una prosa maravillosa. El primer puesto es para —se detuvo a tiempo para dar más suspenso al ambiente—. ¡Keith Kogane! 

Los sentidos de Pidge se nublaron, y solo fue consciente de que avanzaba robóticamente hacia el anfitrión para recibir el premio que correspondía a su amigo en su lugar.

* * *

 

Fue duro, pero cuando Pidge finalmente llegó a casa luego de visitar a Keith al hospital, sintió todo un peso caer de sus hombros y liberarla.

Ella arrojó la mochila sobre la cama, y se acercó al escritorio donde reposaba un sobre, sobre que fue entregado en conjunto con el certificado y la medalla durante la ceremonia. Tras superar las dudas, ella lo abrió y leyó su contenido por enésima vez desde que lo había recibido.

« _Estimada Katie Holt:_

_Le escribo para expresar mi profunda admiración acerca de la historia que ha usted plasmado en la novela entregada al jurado. Ha sido cautivadora además de un elemento bastante fresco en estas épocas en las que los escritores se vuelven cada vez más jóvenes. Por este motivo, le extiendo mi invitación a participar de un concurso hecho para jóvenes como usted, que buscan quebrar los clichés que están de moda en estos tiempos, e incorporar ideas jamás antes vistas. Además, le ofrezco mi ayuda en caso de que le interese convertir su historia en un libro de verdad._

_Mis más cordiales respetos, Jason Kaufman_.

— _Editor de escritores como Dan Brown._ »

Pidge retornó la carta al sitio donde se había encontrado y decidió tomar una siesta que la liberara del mundo real por esos instantes, pero entonces escuchó el impacto de algo contra el cristal de su ventana.

Al abrir, se encontró con Lance, quien tenía una guitarra en manos.

—Hey, Pidge —la saludó él con una sonrisa insegura—. ¿Tienes un momento?

Pidge pensó por unos momentos, y creyó que era momento de darle la oportunidad que merecía.


	18. La sorpresa de Lance

Las memorias que tenía al respecto eran bastante borrosas. 

Cuando era solo un niño y aún desconocía muchos conceptos, toda su familia migró desde Cuba y se asentaron en una casa bastante modesto en los suburbios de Chicago. Él no conocía otro idioma más que el español, así que había tenido mucho miedo de toda esa gente que hablaba en inglés, un idioma completamente desconocido para él. 

Al lado de la casa donde se encontraban, vivía un niño un par de años menor junto a su hermano mayor, quien tenía más o menos su misma edad. Entre los tres solían pasar el tiempo y jugar, y ellos se convirtieron en sus primeros amigos. También, debía admitir, fue gracias a ellos que fue comprendiendo aquel nuevo lenguaje.

Debido a que no recordaba el nombre del niño más pequeño, había decidido llamarlo «Pidge» a causa de la camiseta de Pidgey —un pokémon— que solía utilizar todos los días.

Los padres de Pidge eran profesores en una Universidad, y se tomaron el tiempo libre que tenían en ayudarlo a él y a sus hermanos a aprender inglés.

Los Holt, que así se llamaban, siempre fueron muy amables con ellos y los habían hecho sentir como en casa. Después de todo, Chicago sería su nuevo hogar por tiempo indefinido. Incluso habían ayudado a sus padres y sus tíos a hallar trabajo en aquella tierra desconocida que aún no habían podido explorar.

Desde entonces, los Holt y los McClain fueron grandes colegas, y pese a que Lance extrañaba su Cuba natal, no se sentía solo en lo absoluto.

_______________

Pidge creció para convertirse en un niño genio. A su corta edad, era capaz de manejar ecuaciones complicadas y aprender cosas que un estudiante cuatro o cinco años mayor recién se encontraba aprendiendo. Pese a la diferencia de edad entre ellos, muchas veces Lance había recurrido a Pidge para comprender las lecciones de matemáticas que estaban a nada de ocasionar un cortocircuito en su cabeza. Pidge no siempre era paciente y, a veces, incluso realizaba bromas crueles para desmotivarlo, pero pese a todo, allí estaba él, dispuesto a ayudar en lo que necesitara.

Lance debía admitir que admiraba mucho a Pidge.

Ese pequeño niño que parecía no crecer nunca siempre había estado allí en los peores y los mejores momentos, y siempre había sabido la manera exacta en la cual elevar sus ánimos cuando creía que nadie más podía comprenderlo.

Luego de que Matt se había marchado a estudiar a una escuela científica, solo estaban ellos dos, y Lance no podía realmente sentir la ausencia de su otro amigo, ya que Pidge sabía cómo divertirse y sacarle algunas risas.

Fue entonces que notó que Pidge era la persona más preciosa para él.

\--------------

A los doce años conoció a Hunk, quien acababa de trasladarse en compañía de sus padres y hermanos a Chicago.

Al verlo tan despistado y solitario, Lance recordó su propia experiencia luego de haber llegado de Cuba, y no dudó en darle la bienvenida a su reducido círculo. Desde entonces los tres fueron los mejores e inseparables amigos que se habían labrado su propia reputación.

Hunk, al igual que Pidge, era un genio, aunque su mente conocía mejor de máquinas que números como Pidge. Por este motivo, no tardó en surgir una especie de confianza entre los dos que Lance no llegaba a comprender del todo. 

Quizás fue entonces que empezó a alejarse de Pidge... No porque estuviera enojado por su repentina cercanía a Hunk, sino por sentirse excluido, como si él de pronto ya no existiera.

Hubo veces en las que se arrepintió de incluir a Hunk en el grupo, y es que en el fondo sentía que Pidge debía ser de él, porque fue él quien lo había descubierto.

__________________

La amistad entre Pidge y Lance comenzó a desmoronarse cuando éste último ingresó a secundaria y, con todas las hormonas haciendo su trabajo, comenzó a fijarse en las chicas de su salón y actuar como un Donjuán. 

Aún eran amigos pero, a diferencia de Lance, Pidge prefería pasar el tiempo con la nariz enterrada en algún libro o ejercitando su propio cerebro con ejercicios matemáticos que no conocería hasta alcanzar la preparatoria.

Sin notarlo, Lance había construido entre ellos una pared, y los días de risas y diversión fueron volviéndose cada vez más escasos hasta desaparecer por completo.

Entonces, cuando los tres alcanzaron la preparatoria, Pidge se alejó de él definitivamente y empezó a hacer compañía a Keith, el enemigo jurado de Lance.

* * *

 

Lance se dejó caer sobre la mesa que él y Hunk se hallaban ocupando.

Hunk se encontraba ocupado bebiendo una malteada, así que no hizo comentario alguno respecto a lo horrible que se veía su amigo.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se lamentó Lance—. Ella me rechazó incluso antes de poder explicarlo todo.

Dejó brotar un lastimero suspiro, y apoyó el rostro sobre la superficie gélida.

Hunk no dijo nada, pese a que su rostro demostraba preocupación respecto al estado tan decaído de su amigo.

Poco después, una camarera se acercó a retirar la bandeja vacía donde habían estado las hamburguesas, y Hunk pidió algo por lo bajo. Tras asentir con la cabeza, la camarera se marchó.

—Dime, Hunk, ¿Cómo lograste que Shay te dijera que sí? —preguntó Lance, aunque no había curiosidad en su tono, más bien un destello de esperaza.

Hunk se encogió de hombros.

—Solo... _sucedió_. Le dije que ella me gustaba, ella dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí, y ya.

—¿Solo eso? ¿No sucedió nada más?

Hunk enarcó una ceja y lo observó con suspicacia.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

Lance pestañeó. Su expresión parecía la de un cachorro herido.

—¿Crees que si le digo a Pidge lo que siento por ella, me rechazará? —se enderezó y cruzó los brazos—. Intenté hacerlo llevándola a un café con temática de Star Wars, pero empezó a decir cosas extrañas y acabó por dejarme plantado.

—Tal vez te apresuraste demasiado, Lance —dijo Hunk—. Acabas de salir de una relación, y es normal que Pidge piense que estás jugando con los sentimientos de ella, en especial porque no diste señales de que ella te encanta tanto como tú le encantas a ella.

—Es que pensé que si empezábamos a salir, habría podido recuperar todo el tiempo perdido —dijo Lance y se rascó la nuca—. No puedo creer que la haya apartado de mí sin querer solo porque creí que me estaba volviendo gay...

—Debo admitir que eso fue muy gracioso.

—Pero —golpeó las manos sobre la mesa—. ¡Debo hallar la forma de demostrar que soy sincero!

Hunk pestañeó y contempló a su alrededor. La mayor parte de los comensales se había girado a verlos.

—¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

—Estaba empezando a pensar... —Lance pestañeó y bajó la mirada— en invitarla al baile de invierno.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Ella no tiene ganas de verte siquiera.

Lance frunció el ceño y frotó las sienes, intentando pensar.

—Sé que se me ocurrirá algo, pero no sé qué...

—Deberías empezar a meditarlo —dijo Hunk con calma—. El tiempo es corto, Lance.

Éste suspiró y asintió con pesadez.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue recordar aquella escena en el bar donde Keith cantaba...

* * *

 

Ambos tomaron asiento en una banca situada en el jardín.

Lance afinó la guitarra, nervioso, con dedos trémulos y sin ser capaz de ver a Pidge a los ojos. Ella esperaba con paciencia, sin decir nada, pero tampoco lucía incómoda en lo absoluto.

—Yo... este... —balbuceó él sintiéndose un idiota—, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno en esto, pero quería intentarlo de todos modos. Verás, el otro día oí esta canción en la radio y creí que sería perfecta, por eso hice lo posible por aprender a ejecutarla en la guitarra. Mi hermano me enseñó un poco, pero la verdad es que... —la voz de Lance fue bajando cada vez más hasta convertirse en un hilo inenteligible. Él la miró con nerviosismo y las mejillas encendidas, y carraspeó—. No te rías mucho, ¿Si?

Pidge sonrió de forma ladina.

—Eso depende de qué tanto hagas el ridículo.

Eso no tranquilizó a Lance, pero lo ayudó a relajar un poco los hombros.

Rasgó las cuerdas, y la canción inició con una melodía suave y relajante.

_When I look into your eyes_   
_It's like watching the night sky_   
_Or a beautiful sunrise_   
_Well, there's so much they hold_

Pidge lo escuchaba con atención, y Lance hizo lo posible para no mirarla. Pensaba que si lo hacía, se acobardaría y no sería capaz de acabar con la canción.

_And just like them old stars_   
_I see that you've come so far_   
_To be right where you are_   
_How old is your soul?_

Lance a veces trastabillaba y desafinaba alguna nota, pero no permitía que esos pequeños accidentes lo desanimaran. A medida que avanzaba con la melodía, más valor era capaz de encontrar en sí mismo, en esa situación sacada de alguna película de comedia romántica.

_Well, I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_

Así como los accidentes transcurrían y él aun así encontraba fuerzas para proseguir, poco a poco fue hallando el valor necesario para ver a Pidge a los ojos mientras se encontraba cantando. Ella lo veía con una sonrisa, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas... Aunque no podía decir si eso se debía a la presente situación, o al frío.

_And when you're needing your space_   
_To do some navigating_   
_I'll be here patiently waiting_   
_To see what you find_

Lance acompañó la canción con una sonrisa sincera que reflejaba parte de las emociones que guardaba en el pecho.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_   
_Some even fall to the earth_   
_We've got a lot to learn_   
_God knows we're worth it_   
_No, I won't give up_

Entonces, sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y se situó frente a Pidge.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_   
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_   
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_   
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

Lance se sintió mucho más confiado a medida que se acercaba el final de la canción. En su rostro se hallaba plasmada una sonrisa. Podía percibir los acelerados latidos de su corazón así como las múltiples mariposas en su estómago.

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_   
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_   
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_   
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

Al final, acabó con una larga nota y se arrodilló de inmediato frente a Pidge. Con una mano libre sujetó la de ella, y la miró a los ojos.

—Pidge. Sé mi novia.

Ella simuló que lo pensaba pero, al final, se arrojó a los brazos de Lance y apretó los labios contra los de él.

—Ésa es tu respuesta —murmuró Pidge.

Lance se incorporó, dejó la guitarra sobre el banco y la rodeó con los brazos. Ella era tan pequeña, pero cabía perfectamente en su pecho, como si estuviera hecha para él.

—Entonces, ¿Irás conmigo al baile de invierno también?

—Lance, deja de hacer preguntas de una vez y bésame.

Sintiéndose atontado a causa de la felicidad que sentía, fue su turno de apoyar los labios sobre los de Pidge y besarla con suavidad.

_Qué día._

_Qué dicha._

 

 


	19. Keith y Shiro

Entre todas las cosas extrañas que esperaba que sucedieran, recibir la visita de Lance fue la última de todas.

Éste iba acompañando a Pidge y, tras contemplar las manos unidas de los dos, comprendió que finalmente estaban juntos.

—Quería saber cómo te sentías —dijo Pidge con una sonrisa y una mirada brillosa que delataba la dicha que guardaba en su pecho—. ¿Qué tal va tu recuperación?

Keith sonrió un poco, agradecido por el hecho de que ella siguiera siendo su amiga a pesar de estar saliendo con Lance.

—Poco a poco voy recuperando la sensibilidad en los pies —dijo él—. Tendré que permanecer en el hospital por un tiempo más, pero al menos mis heridas ya se encuentran mejor. Empezaré con la fisioterapia la próxima semana, gracias a lo cual, espero, podré volver a caminar.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —exclamó Pidge—. **Debes** volver a la escuela después. Hay algo que tienes que ver.

Keith pestañeó consternado, y su mirada pasó a Lance, quien no parecía muy cómodo con la presente situación.

—¿No puedes decirme qué es? —preguntó Keith con el ceño fruncido, y volvió a mirar a Pidge, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo ella—, pero sé qué te gustará.

—¿Y es necesario que vaya a la escuela?

—Por supuesto —Pidge cruzó los brazos—. No puedo arrancar la pared y traerla aq---

—¡Shhh! —la calló Lance—. Si le dices al emo greñudo dónde se encuentra, quizás sepa de qué se trata y le arruinarás la sorpresa.

—¡Oops! —Pidge se llevó las manos a la boca—. Es verdad, lo siento —relajó los hombros—. Bueno, siempre y cuando el profesor Shirogane no haya soltado la lengua y se lo haya dicho primero —Tras una breve pausa en la que Keith la observó sin comprender, añadió—: Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra él?

—¿Shiro? Ha ido a la cafetería a buscar más café —dijo Keith.

—Entonces, iré a buscarlo —antes que alguno de los dos fuese capaz de decir algo, Pidge abandonó la sala como un vendaval incontrolable.

Keith fijó la mirada en Lance, quien aún contemplaba la puerta por donde había salido su novia, y luego observó las puntas de los dedos de sus propios pies. La situación era tan incómoda que no sabía qué decir para quebrar el silencio pero, para su sorpresa, no necesitó ser él quien hablara primero.

—Hm, _oye_... —Lance no lo veía. Tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza—. Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien, pero Pidge, _Katie_ , me ha contado lo que hiciste por ella.

Keith parpadeó.

—¿Lo hizo?

Lance suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Debo dejarte algo claro: No me agradas, Keith, nunca lo hiciste y quizás jamás lo hagas, pero... Eso no significa que sea un desagradecido —luchaba contra su propio orgullo para decir todas aquellas cosas, y la misma humillación que probablemente sentía había teñido las puntas de sus orejas de carmín—, pero gracias por todo lo que hiciste por ella, Keith. En serio, viejo. 

La perplejidad de Keith fue cada vez en aumento, hasta que ya no fue capaz de ocultar la incredulidad que sentía.

—¿Estás bien, Lance? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

—¡Estoy intentando ser amable, imbécil! —dijo él con una vena palpitando sobre la sien—. Pero (escúchame bien, Keith) ¡Eso no significa que me agradas! ¡Sigues siendo mi enemigo jurado! ¡Y tu cabello sigue siendo una aberración de la naturaleza!

—¿Y acaso el tuyo es socialmente aceptable?

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Una enfermera que recorría los pasillos se asomó e hizo la señal de silencio con el ceño fruncido.

Lance no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca.

—Lance —lo llamó Keith—. Pidge es asombrosa. No la defraudes.

Fue el turno de Lance de parpadear, pero tras superar la impresión, sonrió confiado en sí mismo.

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. Sé tratar a una dama mejor de lo que tú harías jamás.

—Lance.

—¿Qué?

—Soy gay.

Los ojos de Lance se abrieron tanto que casi abandonaron las cuencas, y un grito se oyó a través de todo el hospital.

* * *

 

Estaba narrando la escena a Shiro mientras éste lo oía y contemplaba con ternura.

—Se podría decir que hiciste nuevos amigos —dijo Shiro, intentando ver el lado bueno del asunto.

—No creo que Lance y yo podamos serlo algún día —dijo Keith—. Somos muy opuestos. No encajamos.

—El tiempo lo dirá —dijo Shiro, y tomó la mano de Keith entre los dedos.

Keith correspondió al gesto, con el corazón a punto de huir de su propio pecho.

Debía admitir que era nuevo para todas esas emociones, pero luego del extraño sueño que tuvo al sufrir el accidente, debía admitir que estaba muy cerca de comprender la naturaleza de los sentimientos que guardaba dentro de sí. Había entonces comprendido dos cosas: La primera, que Shiro era lo más importante del mundo para él, y haría lo posible por estar a su lado pese a todas las circunstancias; la segunda, que lo que sentía por Shiro no era algo que sentiría por un hermano.

—Shiro, hay algo de lo que dijo Pidge que me dejó con curiosidad —dijo sin soltar los dedos de Shiro.

Éste tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de soltarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Es... verdad que hay algo esperando por mí en la escuela? —preguntó.

Keith sabía que debía esperar, pero la curiosidad era mucho mayor al igual que la impaciencia.

La expresión de Shiro se tornó seria.

—No lo sé —admitió—. No he vuelto a ir a la escuela desde tu accidente. Allura me ha mantenido informada respecto a ciertos asuntos, pero no me ha dicho nada parecido.

—Oh —Keith se mostró visiblemente decepcionado.

—Pero una vez que estés bien, podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo —agregó Shiro.

Keith alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿De verdad podré volver a la escuela?

Shiro le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Debido al accidente que has sufrido, el director te ha exento de los exámenes de recuperación, así que puedes continuar con las clases como siempre —dijo Shiro.

—¿Y si no quiero volver a la escuela?

Esta vez, Shiro frunció el ceño.

—Mira, Keith —suspiró algo cansado, y elevó los dedos de Keith para besarlos con gentileza. Eso solo logró que Keith se alborotara—. Sé que tu sueño es ser un escritor, pero me gustaría que acabaras tus estudios. El mundo es un lugar cada vez más difícil, y muchas veces necesitas de respaldo académico para lograr ciertas cosas. No quiero que te enfrentes a la hostilidad de la vida real sin un arma, sin esto —apoyó el dedo índice sobre la sien.

Keith, que aún sentía un revoltijo de emociones a causa del beso que había recibido en la mano, frunció el ceño.

—Shiro, me dices esas cosas, pero lo cierto es que no sigues tus propias palabras —dijo Keith.

—Keith, ya hablamos de esto...

—Decidiste abandonar tu sueño solo porque necesitabas de dinero, dinero para ayudarme a crecer después de la muerte de mi padre —el agarre entre ambas manos se volvió más firme—. Ya soy un adulto, no tienes excusas para seguir reprimiéndote.

—Keith...

—Por favor, Shiro —pidió sin apartar la vista de los ojos de él—. Hazlo por mí.

Shiro cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño sin decir nada por unos momentos, pensativo, y luego dejó ir la mano de Keith.

—Lo pensaré.

Los ojos de Keith brillaron.

—¿De verdad?

—No hay garantía alguna, pero lo consideraré.

El rostro de Keith se iluminó de felicidad, y se arrojó sobre Shiro... olvidando que no podía mover las piernas aún. Estuvo a nada de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Shiro consiguió atraparlo justo a tiempo.

Keith se aferró a él con fuerza deseando no apartarse; Shiro tampoco hizo movimiento alguno para hacerlo.

La intensidad de sus latidos obnubilaba cada sentido de su cuerpo. Sentía la cabeza dar vueltas, y las emociones volvían a descontrolarse.

Nunca había ocurrido algo así mientras estaba con Shiro, pero desde que Pidge insertó aquella idea en su cerebro, todo había cambiado por completo.

—Shiro... —murmuró Keith.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shiro, con la voz rasposa.

—No puedo mover las piernas, pero quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de invierno.

Alzó la mirada, y descubrió una sonrisa gentil en la expresión de Shiro.

—Dalo por hecho.

* * *

A dos semanas del baile, el cual se desarrollaba tres días antes de Navidad, Keith empezó con el tratamiendo que le permitiría recuperar la movilidad de las piernas.

Los médicos se encargaron de despertar los nervios de sus piernas y pies en un proceso lento y nada agradable. Keith sabía que aún tendría que atravesar un largo proceso que quizás tomaría años, incluso, pero el dolor era tal, que a veces tenía ganas de darse por vencido pese a apenas haber empezado.

Shiro continuaba a su lado. Solo se marchaba brevemente a comer y a bañarse, pero no lo abandonaba.

Juntos pasaban horas conversando y compartiendo chistes internos así como recuerdos, y eran esos momentos los que permitían que Keith continuara luchando día tras día. Ver a Shiro más relajado porque lo peor había pasado quitaba a Keith un peso de encima, pero aun así sabía que era muy pronto para relajarse.

—¿Sabes, Keith? —dijo Shiro un día, luego de que los médicos le dieran el alta y fue capaz de retornar a casa en silla de ruedas—. Este accidente ha traído cosas malas, pero también cosas buenas. Escasas, sí, pero no por ello habría que quitarles mérito.

Keith arqueó las cejas, y Shiro se acercó a él con una bandeja de waffles y jugo de naranja.

—¿Hubo algo bueno en todo eso?

Shiro tomó asiento frente a Keith, y le tendió la bandeja. Por fortuna, Keith estaba hambriento así que no dudó en empezar a comer mientras continuaba escuchando.

—Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, no me habría dado cuenta de una cosa —dijo Shiro—: Que no podría vivir sin ti.

Keith, que tenía la boca llena de waffles bañados en miel y mantequilla, lo observó con asombro.

Shiro, que acababa de notar lo que significaban esas palabras, tosió un poco mientras las puntas de sus orejas se volvían rojas.

—Quizás eso sonó inapropiado...

—No —dijo Keith de inmediato—. Al contrario —estiró la mano y sujetó los dedos de Shiro entre los suyos—, me hace feliz oírlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero no fue incómodo. Keith sentía que todo aquello que cuestionaba empezaba a cobrar sentido poco a poco, y las respuestas que necesitaba al fin salían a la luz.

—Keith, yo... —murmuró Shiro, e intentó acercarse a él. Gracias a un mal movimiento, el vaso de jugo se balanceó y perdió el equilibrio derramando todo su contenido sobre la cama—. ¡Ah, mierda! Lo limpiaré de inme... —iba a buscar algo con lo cual limpiar el desastre, pero Keith fue rápido y lo sujetó tan pronto elaboró el ademán de ponerse de pie.

Lo siguiente que Keith notó fue el contacto entre sus labios y los de Shiro. Con los dedos sujetaba el brazo de Shiro, impidiendo que éste se apartara y, cuando empezaba a creer que había cometido una estupidez, Shiro correspondió al gesto.

El beso en un principio fue suave, gentil. Shiro guiaba con cuidado los torpes e inexpertos labios de Keith, pero una vez que éste fue acostumbrándose, el beso pasó a ser más agresivo, más demandante, un beso apasionado donde los dos descargaban todos los sentimientos que guardaban por el otro, un beso que les recordaba que estaban vivos, que se amaban y necesitaban mutuamente.

Una vez que necesitaron apartarse para tomar algo de aire, Keith lo miró con una sonrisa. Shiro lucía igual de feliz que él.

Tras verse por unos instantes, volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso igual de agresivo que el anterior. Luego de ese, vino otro. Luego otro. Otro más. Tantos besos que no les importó oír el sonido del plato de los waffles quebrándose luego de caer a causa de los movimientos que se desarrollaban sobre la cama.

 


	20. El baile de invierno

**Pidge**

Las clases se suspendieron unos días antes por el inicio de las vacaciones, pero Pidge se hallaba abrumada por toda la tarea que había recibido. Tan enfocada se hallaba que no fue capaz de percatarse de que solo faltaba un día para el baile de invierno. De hecho, si no fuera por Matt lo habría olvidado por completo.

—Pidge, ¿A qué hora te llevaré al baile de invierno? —preguntó él desde la puerta, e irrumpió la cadena de pensamientos que tenía.

Pidge se puso rígida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la vista fija en su hermano.

—¿Baile de...? —se puso de pie en un salto—. ¡Ah, mierda! ¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó mientras corría a revisar el armario.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —Matt tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro—. No te preocupes, palomita. El baile es mañana.

Pidge revisó con ímpetu el contenido, y empezó a arrojar prendas al aire en dirección a la cama.

—No —se quejó—. No tengo algo que ponerme.

—¿Estás segura? —Matt ingresó de puntillas, intentando no pisar las prendas esparcidas también sobre el suelo—. Pareces tener ropa de sobra.

—Pero no un vestido para la ocasión —ella suspiró, resignada, al contemplar los escasos vestidos que guardaba.

—Todavía no es tarde —dijo Matt con actitud optimista—. El baile es mañana, y hoy todavía no han cerrado las tiendas. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo en lo que encaje esa figura de muñeca y que deje a Lance babeando toda la noche?

Pidge alzó la vista a su hermano.

—¿No tenías un proyecto de investigación que realizar?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que vayamos a tardar mucho, ¿No? —dijo con una sonrisa, y su hermana lo vio con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

_______________

—«No creo que vayamos a tardar mucho» —repitió Matt con sorna y expresión de aspereza, mientras contemplaba la entrada de la tienda a la espera de que Pidge finalmente saliera con la compra ya hecha.

Habían transcurrido casi cuarenta minutos, y él se hallaba aguardando en el interior del automóvil. Fuera, el clima se presentaba gélido y de vez en cuando caían copos de nieve que no tardaban en derretirse. Matt los veía de forma distraída, esperando que así pudiera perder la noción del tiempo. Quizás haber ingresado en compañía de su hermana habría sido la mejor alternativa, pero había creído ilusamente que no había nada peor que permanecer de pie en una tienda de ropa femenina.

Tras vacilar un poco, decidió abandonar el coche y comprar un café de la tienda situada a la esquina de la manzana. Sabía que debió haber hecho eso hacía mucho, pero la necesidad de algo caliente no se había presentado sino hasta entonces. Así, tras asegurar el coche, comenzó a caminar de forma decidida hacia su destino... Hasta que escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Pidge!

Los pasos se volvieron frenéticos, y culminaron en alguien abrazando a Matt por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! ¡Pensé que...! —Lance iba a empezar a parlotear cuando se percató de algo importante—. Un momento, ¿Has crecido?

Matt giró lentamente, aguantando la risa en el proceso, y la expresión de Lance se tornó pálida tan pronto fue capaz de descubrir sobre quién se había arrojado en realidad.

En esos instantes, Pidge abandonó la tienda con un par de bolsas en brazos. Al ver la escena que se desarrollaba a pocos metros de ella, pestañeó con perplejidad, y Lance, quien aún se encontraba abrazado a Matt, se apartó como si el contacto con él empezara a quemar.

—Oh, cariño, ¿No me digas que ahora que has probado la sangre Holt te has vuelto adicto? —bromeó Matt y le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora.

La expresión de Lance pasó de pálida a mostrar un tinte azul.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡No soy gay!

Tanto Matt como Pidge carcajearon al unísono.

_______________

Pidge todavía reía —con lágrimas en los ojos incluidas— mientras Lance la conducía a su hogar luego de que Matt hubiera decidido salir a comprar cosas para la cena, y la hubiera dejado a su cargo. Lance, en cambio, no encontraba graciosa esa situación, y se mostraba bastante enfurruñado.

—En serio, Lance —dijo ella cuando finalmente fue capaz de recobrar el aire—. ¿Cómo pudiste confundirnos a Matt y a mí?

—¡No es culpa mía! —se defendió él—. ¡Ustedes dos son idénticos desde atrás! ¡Incluso llevan el mismo peinado! 

Pidge estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no continuar riendo, pero le resultaba difícil.

—Oh, cielos, creo que no olvidaré este día en un largo _largo_ tiempo —dijo ella, e ignoró los gruñidos que Lance lanzaba por lo bajo.

Pidge contempló las bolsas de compras que sostenía en los brazos, y luego observó a Lance, quien mantenía la vista fija en el camino. Sin pensarlo, una sonrisa se apropió de sus labios al recordar que ambos estaban saliendo, que ya eran pareja oficialmente (Aunque él aún debía hablar con los padres de ella, por supuesto). Estaba tan feliz, que necesitó abrazar con fuerza las bolsas y enterrar el rostro en ellas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

—No es nada —Pidge lo contempló con una mirada enternecedora—, solo me siento feliz.

Lance la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces, elevó el brazo y acarició los cabellos de ella.

—Tu cabello ha crecido —dijo él—, ¿Piensas dejar que... crezca un poco más?

Pidge pestañeó y se mostró dubitativa.

—Es probable —dijo—. No lo sé, ¿Tú quieres que lo haga?

Lance pestañeó un poco, y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Definitivamente!

—En ese caso lo haré —dijo Pidge con una sonrisa ladina. Lance se inclinó a besarla, pero cuando sus labios apenas habían rozado los de ella, el semáforo pasó a verde y todos los vehículos empezaron a hacer sonar el claxon.

* * *

 

Pidge no fue capaz de dormir esa noche a causa de los nervios.

Al día siguiente, su madre la ayudó a peinarse y ponerse maquillaje. 

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ambas pasaban tiempo de calidad como madre e hija, que Pidge se sentía dichosa. La universidad donde sus padres eran maestros les quitaba bastante tiempo que podrían gastar en pasarlo juntas.

—Ya eres toda una señorita —dijo su madre cuando le tendió un espejo para que comprobara su apariencia—. Aún recuerdo cuando eras una bebé y te sujetaba en los brazos.

Pidge sonrió.

—Es un proceso bastante natural, mamá —dijo ella—. ¿Recuerdas cuando Matt y yo peleábamos por los crayones?

Su madre rió por lo bajo.

—Lo tengo bastante fresco en mi memoria. Ambos eran un par de niños bastante traviesos, pero me alegra que hayan crecido queriéndose como nadie más.

Pidge le dedicó una sonrisa y fue a buscar el vestido que había comprado para la ocasión.

________________

Cuando ella bajó, Lance se hallaba en el vestíbulo intentando convencer a Matt que él la llevaría al baile. Matt, en cambio, se mostraba suspicaz y lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No creas que no sé lo que atraviesa la mente de un hombre —dijo Matt con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Qué me hace confiar que la llevarás al baile y no a _otro_ lugar?

Lance se mostró visiblemente escandalizado.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No voy a hacer nada indebido!

—Tranquilos, muchachos —dijo su madre—. Conocemos a Lance desde hace mucho y sabemos que es un buen chico. Puedes dejar que él lleve a Katie, Matt.

—De acuerdo, si confías en él...

Pidge bajó las escaleras con cierta dificultad, aún no acostumbrada a los vestidos largos.

—O quizás Matt podría llevarnos a los dos —dijo ella—, quizás eso lo tranquilice —en un breve espacio de tiempo, todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Al no decir nada, ella rió con incomodidad y cruzó los brazos—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me veo rara? No me miren así.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul noche bastante elegante, y un abrigo un par de colores más claro.

—Ése es mi color favorito... —murmuró Lance como un idiota, pero al recobrar el sentido pestañeó e intentó sonreír—. ¡D-Digo...! ¡Te ves preciosa!

Él se acercó de inmediato a acompañarla, y Matt intercambió miradas con su madre.

—Creo que la propuesta de Pidge me gusta —dijo él—. Voy a llevarlos a los dos.

Lance elevó la mano de su novia, y depositó un beso en la palma con adoración. Ella se sonrojó visiblemente.

Matt carraspeó sonoramente.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Síganme! Hay un baile que los está esperando.

Tras intercambiar una última mirada, Lance y Pidge sonrieron y siguieron a Matt.

* * *

 

**Keith**

Shiro sonrió cuando Keith le pidió que se inclinara para ayudarlo a vestir correctamente la corbata de lazo que acompañaba su traje. En el proceso, Shiro aprovechó para robar un par de besos de los labios de Keith, pero éste lo sujetó justo a tiempo y consiguió prolongar el contacto entre sus labios. Al apartarse, Keith lo contempló con una sonrisa ladina que obligó a Shiro a robarse algunos besos más.

—Cielos, así jamás podremos ir al baile si continúas tentándome —dijo Shiro por lo bajo.

—No me arrepiento —dijo Keith—. Es divertido ver tu expresión cuando no puedes contenerte.

Shiro suspiró —ese chico realmente ponía a prueba su autocontrol— pero no fue capaz de decir nada porque su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Al contemplar la pantalla, comprobó que se trataba de Allura. 

—¿Allura?

—Hola, Shiro. Espero que todo esté bien —dijo ella con tono amable—. ¿Vendrás al baile?

Shiro observó a Keith, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Y llevaré conmigo a un invitado especial.

—¡Oh! ¿Es Keith? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mucho mejor, por fortuna —dijo Shiro sin ser capaz de ocultar el alivio de su tono de voz.

—Eso significa que finalmente podremos descubrir la sorpresa que está aguardando por él —dijo Allura—. ¡Los esperaremos!

Antes que Shiro pudiera decir o hacer nada, y todavía sin comprender cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que la enfermera lo había llamado, ella cortó y lo dejó con varias dudas en la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Keith al ver la expresión de Shiro.

—Solo era Allura —dijo él tras guardar el móvil en el bolsillo—. Solo me recordó que hay una sorpresa aguardando por ti en la escuela —se acercó a Keith—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás listo para volver?

Keith asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos.

________________

Podían oír la música desde un par de calles antes de llegar a la escuela. Keith observó a través de la ventanilla a todos los estudiantes que se dirigían al baile a pie, casi todos acompañados por sus parejas.

Luego de que Shiro aparcara su coche en un lugar seguro, ayudó a Keith a subir a la silla de ruedas y lo condujo al interior del gimnasio con cuidado.

Keith se sentía raro al volver a ver esa fachada. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que lo sentía muy surreal, como si estuviera atrapado en un extraño sueño.

Muchos estudiantes giraban a verlo llegar, pero la mayoría pasaba de largo, como siempre había ocurrido. Keith ya se hallaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado y ser invisible para casi todos.

En la entrada, Allura y su tío se encargaban de recibir a los estudiantes con sonrisas radiantes. El rostro de la enfermera se iluminó al ver a Shiro y a su acompañante, y no dudó en abandonar su puesto para acercarse a recibirlos mejor.

—¡Shiro! ¡Keith! Qué alegría me da verlos aquí —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Al decir verdad, creí que no vendrían, es por eso que te llamé hace rato, Shiro.

—No te preocupes —dijo Shiro—. Yo tampoco imaginé que sería capaz de acudir, pero en realidad fue Keith el de la idea —agregó, dedicando una mirada a su novio.

—No se queden ahí de pie en el frío, ¡Pasen! ¡Diviértanse!

Shiro agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, y condujo a Keith hacia el interior, donde la calefacción era mucho más acogedora que el frío imperante en el exterior.

Como era de esperarse, el sitio ya se hallaba colmado por estudiantes que se habían reunido en la pista a bailar al son de las canciones de un DJ contratado. 

—Habría sido mejor una banda —dijo Keith.

—Habría sido mejor si tú cantaras —dijo Shiro.

Al contemplar el cariño reflejado en los ojos de su novio, Keith no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mientras se abrían paso entre los estudiantes, Keith captó la atención de una amiga muy especial.

Pidge, quien se encontraba en compañía de Lance, Hunk, y la pareja de éste, hizo gestos con los brazos para que se acercara a ellos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Shiro—. ¿Quieres ir con ellos?

Keith vaciló un poco.

—Supongo que no estaría mal saludar.

El grupo de amigos se hallaba junto a la mesa de buffet bebiendo ponche. Pidge no dudó en dejar su vaso para acercarse a Keith.

—Luces fenomenal —dijo ella—, dejando a un lado la silla de ruedas, por supuesto.

Keith le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Te ves bonita —dijo él—. Cada vez pareces más una _Katie_.

Pidge no supo cómo tomarse esas palabras, así que miró a Shiro.

—Buenas noches, profesor Shirogane.

—Buenas noches, Katie —saludó él—. Me resultó difícil reconocerte.

—¿Le importa si presto a Keith por unos momentos? —preguntó ella, y Shiro accedió.

—Iré a hablar con los demás profesores —dijo él—. Regresaré unos momentos.

Pidge acercó entonces la silla de ruedas junto a sus amigos.

—Oigan, chicos, tengo una idea genial —dijo Pidge, irrumpiendo la conversación que ellos estaban desarrollando—. ¿Qué les parece si dejamos que Keith forme parte de nuestro grupo?

—¡Es una idea genial! —exclamó Hunk antes que Lance fuese capaz de decir algo al respecto. Se acercó a Keith y sacudió los brazos de éste en un gesto amistoso—. Quiero decir que he leído algunos de los libros que has escrito, y me he vuelto un fan. ¡La forma en la que narras todas las emociones son simplemente hermosas! Más de uno me ha hecho llorar (Y no es que llore por cualquier cosa) ¡Pero de verdad me alegra que hayas ganado el primer lugar en el concurso literario! ¡Estaré aguardando ansioso por tus siguientes escritos!

Keith, quien se sentía perplejo, pestañeó y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿G-Gracias?

—¿Qué dices, Lance? —dijo Pidge centrando la atención en él.

Lance, quien se cruzó de brazos y no lucía contento en lo más mínimo, no respondió al instante. Si lo hizo fue únicamente porque las miradas de Hunk y Pidge eran bastante insistentes.

—¡Vale! ¡De acuerdo! ¿Están contentos?

Hunk y Pidge se miraron con una sonrisa, y chocaron las palmas.

—¡Bienvenido a bordo, Keith! —dijo Hunk—. Ahora eres oficialmente parte del equipo dinamita.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué no habíamos dicho que éramos el equipo buena onda? —replicó Lance.

Keith alzó la mano.

—Disculpen, ¿Es esencial que me sepa los aburridos diálogos de Shrek?

Todos lanzaron un respingo al unísono.

—Nadie habla mal de Shrek.

—¡Shrek es amor, es vida!

________________

 

Mientras el baile se volvía cada vez más animado, Pidge condujo a Keith fuera del gimnasio en compañía de sus amigos.

—¿A dónde me llevan? —preguntó él.

—Necesito que veas algo —dijo ella—. ¿Recuerdas la sorpresa de la que te hablé?

Keith sintió que la curiosidad comenzaba a carcomerlo, pero no elaboró más preguntas hasta que alcanzaron el pasillo donde se hallaba la vitrina de trofeos.

Allí sobresaliendo entre trofeos, medallas y certificados, se hallaba una fotografía de Keith con una placa dorada bajo ella. 

Keith notó que su corazón estaba a nada de salir de su pecho.

—Esto es...

—Han hecho esto en tu honor —dijo Hunk—, ya no eres el chico invisible al que todos ignoran.

Keith leyó el contenido de la placa y notó un nudo en la garganta.

—Es verdad —dijo Lance, aunque le costaba decir esas palabras—. Ahora tienes amigos cubriéndote la espalda.

—Y fama, no hay que olvidarla —dijo Pidge.

Keith despegó los ojos de la placa y giró a verlos.

—Gracias, chicos —dijo él con sinceridad.

—Nah, no necesitas agradecer —dijo Hunk.

—Ahora, ¿Vamos a divertirnos? —dijo Keith.

Todos se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

—Un momento —dijo Lance con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿«Divertirnos»? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el emo greñudo que todos conocíamos?

Keith se encogió de hombros, y todos rieron.

Hunk encaminó la silla de ruedas de vuelta al baile junto a los demás, dejando atrás la placa dorada.

 

**«Keith Kogane.**

**Ganador de los premios nacionales de literatura gracias a una obra dedicada a la amistad y la búsqueda del amor propio,**

**Magnolia.»**

 

 

**FIN.**

 

 


	21. Una historia relatada entre los azahares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este extra está dedicado a Lotor y Allura.
> 
>  **Azahar** : Amor eterno.

Las risas colmaban el aire. El diálogo entre los invitados se convertía en murmullos y cuchicheos elegantes a favor de la pareja cuyo aniversario era el foco de atención. Todos lucían felices por el éxito del matrimonio de los anfitriones, que lucían tan enamorados como el día de su boda. Sin embargo, no todos se hallaban disfrutando de la velada como deberían.

En los jardines, una hija discutía con su padre respecto a su futuro y las elecciones que había realizado durante el último año.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho, papá! —decía ella— Ser enfermera es mi vocación. Me gusta ayudar a las personas.

—Allura, hija —dijo él con paciencia—. Sé que es tu vocación, pero piensa en el futuro de nuestra empresa. Eres mi única hija, y no puedo dejárselo a nadie más...

Allura chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

—¿Y hay acaso un motivo exacto por el que estamos discutiendo esto en la fiesta de aniversario de tu mejor amigo?

—He oído que su hijo ha vuelto —dijo Alfor con la mano en la barbilla—. Luego de esta fiesta, él recibirá el cargo de CEO de la empresa de sus padres. Lo cierto es que no quiero quedarme atrás, Allura. Zarkon es mi mejor amigo, pero sigue siendo mi rival en este campo.

—Así que yo debo ser tu conejillo de indias y cargar con todo el peso —dijo Allura de forma sarcástica—. Maravilloso, papá. Maravilloso. Me ha quedado claro que lo que menos te interesa es mi felicidad...

Ya harta de esa discusión, Allura le dio la espalda y decidió perderse entre los rosales.

—¡Allura, espera! 

Ella no lo escuchó y tampoco miró atrás. Avanzó con lágrimas en los ojos, decepcionada de su propio padre, quien había jurado que siempre le daría su apoyo y ahora lo estaba desechando. Tomó asiento al borde de una fuente y se despojó de los dolorosos tacones. Creyó que sería mejor distraerse con las maravillosas rosas que la estaban rodeando, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más revivía la discusión en su cabeza.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás diez minutos, o tal vez media hora, pero el silencio colmado por el llanto de los grillos fue desgarrado por el sonido de unos pasos sobre la grava que conducía hasta la fuente donde ella estaba. Al principio creyó que se trataba de alguna pareja que se había escabullido para un momento de privacidad, pero cuando unos zapatos alcanzaron su campo de visión, ella alzó la vista y halló a una sola persona: Un joven de, quizás, su misma edad, con un par de copas de champán en las manos.

—Espero que no moleste mi presencia, señorita —dijo él con gentileza—, pero cuando oí unos sollozos en el jardín, quise traer algo que pudiera animarla.

Él le tendió una copa, y Allura lo vio con cierto recelo antes de aceptarla. Sin embargo, no bebió.

—¿Tan ruidosa estaba siendo? —preguntó ella con cierta vergüenza.

Él tomó asiento a su lado, pero mantuvo las distancias para no incomodarla.

—Estaba admirando el jardín a solas, cuando escuché la discusión —dijo—. El señor Alfor ha sido bastante duro. ¿Está segura que se encuentra bien?

Allura se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría decirlo —admitió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Mi padre siempre me ha apoyado en todo, pero desde que decidí convertirme en una enfermera, él...

Notó que las lágrimas nublaban su vista, y entonces sintió la mano del joven situarse sobre su hombro de forma cálida.

—No es necesario hablar al respecto si resulta incómodo —dijo él con voz cálida—. Pero si necesita desahogarse, no contenga las lágrimas. El llanto es bueno.

Como si esas palabras hubieran accionado una palanca que permitía liberar todas sus emociones, Allura lloriqueó con plena libertad. Tras depositar la copa de champán a un lado, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. El joven se limitó a situar la mano sobre la espalda de ella para brindar un silencioso apoyo.

Luego de unos momentos, él extrajo un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tendió. Allura lo tomó con cuidado y se secó las lágrimas. Entonces, ella alzó la vista y contempló el rostro del joven.

—Se lo agradezco mucho —dijo ella, y tendió el pañuelo de regreso—, creo que me siento un poco mejor.

—No, quédeselo —insistió él, y empujó con suavidad la mano de ella para rechazar el objeto.

—Gracias —dijo Allura, y lo mantuvo entre los dedos.

Hubo un espacio de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada. Cuando el muchacho acabó de beberse el champán, se puso de pie y depositó la copa vacía en el sitio donde él había estado sentado.

—Supongo que debería presentarme, ¿No? —dijo él—. Mi nombre es Lotor.

Allura le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

—Allura.

—Es un placer conocerte, Allura —dijo Lotor, y se inclinó ofreciendo su mano para que ella lo tomara—. Esta fiesta es muy aburrida. ¿Te importaría acompañarme en busca de una fiesta de verdad?

Allura vaciló. No sabía cómo sentirse ante la invitación de un desconocido, pero tras recordar la discusión que tuvo con su padre, decidió que lo mejor sería si despejaba la cabeza un poco y se divertía. Su noche ya había sido arruinada, así que nada más podría empeorarla.

Ella tomó la mano de Lotor.

—Será un placer.

* * *

 

Subieron al auto de Lotor y abandonaron la mansión sin mirar atrás. Juntos recorrieron la ciudad en busca de sitios donde podrían divertirse un poco.

Luego de fijar los ojos en un restaurante, Allura dio golpecitos al hombro de Lotor.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por una pizza? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Una pizza...? —Lotor vaciló un poco—. Nunca he probado una, ¿Qué tal es?

Allura abrió los ojos con estupefacción.

—¿Nunca has...? ¡Bromeas!

—Es verdad, no lo he hecho.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

—Mis nutricionistas no permiten que ingeste alimentos con alto contenido calórico.

—En ese caso —dijo Allura— debemos corregir eso.

Lotor condujo el coche hacia el estacionamiento de una pizzería cercana, e ingresaron al local con sonrisas en los rostros.

Tras tomar asiento, una camarera se acercó a tomar su orden. Allura ordenó una pizza de tamaño familiar con mucho ajo y queso. Lotor, en cambio, se limitó a observar el local con mucha curiosidad.

—¿De verdad nunca has comido una pizza? —preguntó Allura, aún incrédula.

—Jamás.

—¿En qué clase de mundo vives? —insistió ella entre risas.

—En uno muy aburrido —dijo él.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una charla a la espera de la pizza. Lotor reveló haber estado en Europa por motivos de negocios desde hacía varios años, y Allura se mostró impresionada. Intercambiaron datos, rieron, y Allura notó que toda la tristeza que había sentido momentos atrás se había disipado por completo. Así, una vez que su orden llegó, decidió olvidar todo lo que había acontecido hasta entonces.

—¡Woah! ¡Es enorme! —exclamó Lotor—. ¿Estás segura de que podremos comer todo esto?

Allura, quien ya había apartado una porción y se la llevó a la boca, hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara.

—Descuida, come lo que puedas, del resto me encargo yo.

—¡Vaya! Sí que estabas hambrienta.

—Famélica —dijo Allura, dando una mordida a la pizza.

Lotor contempló el platillo con cierta duda.

—¿Cómo... se supone que debo comer esto?

—Con las manos, así como yo lo hago —dijo Allura.

Lotor vaciló un poco y la imitó. Tras probarla, su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Allura, expectante.

—Es... —Lotor se limpió la comisura con una servilleta—. Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mucho tiempo.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! —exclamó Allura, triunfal.

Luego de acabar con la pizza y pagar la cuenta, fueron a los boliches. Tras eso, buscaron un antro y pasaron el resto de la noche bailando y bebiendo alcohol. Allura podía decir que ésa fue la mejor noche que había tenido jamás.

* * *

 

Las semanas transcurrieron, y Allura aún no fue capaz de olvidar aquella noche, la primera que se había divertido como nunca. No obstante, había olvidado ofrecer su número telefónico a Lotor, así que no podía contactarse con él. Deseaba mucho ser capaz de agradecer lo que había hecho por ella aquella ocasión, pero no tenía la forma de hacerlo.

Hasta que, un día, ella acompañó a su padre a beber café junto a Zarkon y el hijo de éste.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa descubrir que Lotor era, en realidad, el futuro CEO de la empresa de Zarkon, pero eso no la desanimó. Debido a la cercanía entre Zarkon y Alfor, eso significaba que podrían verse más seguido de lo que había pensado en realidad. Así, mientras sus padres entablaban una conversación acerca de negocios y economía, ambos decidieron tomar asiento junto a una mesa apartada.

—No sabía que eras el hijo de Zarkon —dijo Allura.

—Pretendía decirlo, pero no hallé la oportunidad para hacerlo —dijo él—. Luego, nos divertimos tanto que lo olvidé —hizo una pausa y buscó la mirada de Allura con cierta vacilación—. ¿Estás molesta por eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Solo estoy sorprendida —dijo ella antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

Lotor contempló su propia taza, pensativo, y luego volvió a enfocar la vista en Allura.

—¿Sabes? No he sido completamente honesto contigo —dijo él, y Allura enarcó las cejas—. El día de la fiesta del aniversario de mis padres... No te hallé en el jardín por casualidad. En realidad te había visto en el vestíbulo, conversando con tu madre, y podría decir... que captaste mi atención de inmediato. Quise acercarme y hablar contigo, pero entonces saliste junto a tu padre en el jardín y decidí seguirlos. Escuché su conversación y, tras ver el estado en el que te dejó la discusión, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarme a ti —él alzó la mano y la depositó sobre la de ella—. ¿Es esto lo que llaman «amor a primera vista»? No estoy seguro de eso porque jamás he sentido algo similar, pero lo cierto es que no puedo sacarme aquella noche de mi cabeza, y me gustaría poder seguir conociéndote, Allura, porque eres maravillosa, más que ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido antes.

Allura quedó con la garganta seca tras oír esa declaración, pero podía contemplar la sinceridad que los ojos de Lotor reflejaban. Notó entonces que su propio corazón se volvía loco. Ningún otro hombre la había tratado con tanta caballerosidad, con tanta adoración... ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar en una circunstancia similar?

* * *

 

Cuando Allura bajó del coche, con un blanco vestido y el velo que cubría su rostro, todos ahogaron un respingo.

Frente al altar se hallaba Lotor, aguardando con paciencia a que ella lo alcanzara.

Allura hizo lo posible por conservar la vista hacia el frente, pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo: la curiosidad por comprobar la expresión que su padre tendría entonces resultaba tentadora y desviaba su atención.

Una vez que su padre la entregó a Lotor, ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de devoción.

—No sé si esto es obra del destino, o algo inevitable —susurró Lotor mientras acababan de acercarse al altar—, pero prometo que en esta vida, y en todas las que existen, te escogeré una y otra vez sin dudarlo.

Allura dejó caer algunas lágrimas de felicidad, y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Lotor mientras la ceremonia daba inicio.

* * *

 

Habían pasado algunos meses, cuando Alfor sujetó el periódico del día y empezó a leerlo.

Muchas cosas habían transcurrido en ese tiempo, pero tenía un profundo arrepentimiento en el corazón: El haber discutido con su hija aquella noche. Él siempre la había apoyado en todo aspecto, pero a causa de un arrebato de egoísmo, quiso imponer sus propios pensamientos en ella.

Tras sentir culpa por no haber podido disculparse con propiedad por su actitud, su expresión se iluminó con asombro al contemplar los titulares del día.

—¡Cariño! —lo llamó su esposa desde arriba— ¿Puedes ayudarme a mover algunos muebles? 

Alfor se puso de pie abandonando el periódico para comprobar qué estaba sucediendo.

En la primera plana, aparecía una fotografía de Allura y Lotor juntos, ambos felices y sonrientes, bajo el título que rezaba:

**«Hijos de CEOs abandonan las empresas de sus padres para fundar su propio negocio familiar»**


End file.
